Changing Tides
by acidroses
Summary: Professor McGonagall places a spell on Draco and Hermione, making them unable to be further than 3m apart... until they can get along with each other. This is due to the big fight between Hermione and Draco...
1. Big Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. And I disclaim anything else that can be used against me in a lawsuit! Ok that should about cover everything…

Forewords: I apologize for any inconsistencies in the fanfic. Enjoy it anyway!

Hermione 

I looked around the train station. Ron and Harry have not arrived. I should have known that they would be late. It's like an in-born mechanism in them that prevents them from ever being remotely punctual.

Platform ¾ was already starting to teem with people. I could see the new students, their faces all lit up like a bright candle, brimming with joy and excitement.

Then there were the older students, all chatting happily with their schoolmates, their friends, … their family.

And I was just standing there … alone – all alone with my books and a cage for the sick Crookshanks.

For a moment, loneliness did well up in me. That strange feeling that had engulfed me many times before during the summer. I thought I had changed. Maybe not enough.

"Hermione?" I recognized Harry's voice immediately.

I also recognized the surprise and shock in the voice. Not that I blamed them.

"You… look different." Ron said, eyes opened wide as I turned around.

That was an understatement, I smiled. "I wanted something new."

"You cut your hair and…" Harry said, staring unbelievably at my ear lobes. 

"I only pierced three at my right lobe, you should see my left lobe." I smiled as I lifted up the hair that covered my left ear. There was four piercings.

Ron suddenly wrapped his hand around my neck. "I demand you get out of Hermione's body now and give us back the real Hermione!"

"Ron! It is me!" I said laughing as I pushed Ron away. "I can honestly say that no alien life form has abducted or possessed my body."

"Didn't the piercings hurt?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Not really. It was something I really wanted to do." I said, then smiled. "Though my mum's hand did hurt cause I squeezed it too hard."

    Mrs Weasley, Fred, George and Ginny suddenly appeared. Their cheeks were as flushed as their red hair, and they were panting.

"I'm so sorry we are late." Mrs Weasley said as she glared at Fred and George. "Fred and George thought it was funny to give the taxi driver enchanted Monopoly money. We almost ended up at the Muggle Police post!"

Ginny smiled. "I wished I had taken Ron and Harry's taxi instead! And… AHHHH!"

   I assumed the AHHH was directed at me.

    Everybody stared at me for a moment. I was expecting it, but still I didn't like it very much. It was not like I had grown another head, ear, nose or anything like that.

I just cut my hair, and ok added some holes into my ear. It was nothing to be shocked about right? But NO… this was Hermione here. You know, the girl whose head was always in a book?

From the way, everybody stared at my hair, it seemed that cutting my hair was illegal. Ok, so maybe I did a drastic cut.

My hair used to be around my waist, but I had cut it in jagged edges to chin length. I thought it was kind of nice. 

It showed the new me. The new me whose looks not only changed, but so did my soul. Ok, did I just say that?

"Ok exhibit Hermione getting kind of annoyed here." I said as I waved my hand in front of everybody's face.

"Looking hot, Hermione!" the twins said, winking.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the twins and smiled at me. "Ignore them. I think you look nice."

Nice or hot wasn't actually the adjectives I was looking for, but I was glad at least I had "passed" the test. 

Because I knew the other changes in me they will find out later… might be harder to accept.

The Hogwarts train arrived soon after. 

Ginny went to sit with her friends and Fred and George went to find Lee.

Harry, Ron and I found an empty chamber and settled down in it.

I looked out the window and admired the blue sky. I admired it vastness… the sky never ended. It was so wide. And to me it represented a type of freedom I desired.

"Earth to Hermione." Ron said as he waved his hands in my face.

I turned back to Ron and Harry. I knew they were worried a little. And dying to know what happened to me during the summer.

But they knew too that I would tell them when I wanted to. And now was not the time.

"Yes. Hermione at your service, Master Weasley." I said mock serious.

Ron waved his scroll. "You know the long stupidly hard assignment Snape gave? I was wondering if you could help me with some things… like the bloat potion with the troll warts and…"

"I didn't do it."

Ron and Harry looked at me in silence. "I didn't do it." I said, shrugging. "I'm normal too you know. I breathe. I eat. I don't only read and write assignments all the time."

Ron and Harry continued staring at me. They couldn't believe it.

It was as if I had announced I was married and had three children.

Ok, so I didn't do all my holiday homework. Yes, I was going to get into trouble. But seriously, was it SUCH a big deal? 

  Apparently to Ron and Harry, it was.

"Ok Draco, show your true self! We know you are under the disguise of the Polyjuice Potion!" Ron said. "Where did you hide Hermione?"

"Ron!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Did you get like special permission to not do any holiday assignments?" Harry said hopefully. "Because you are already a super genius and probably know all these stuff by heart now?"

"Good one, Harry. But no." I said.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Then Harry looked at me. "Is there something you want to tell us, Hermione?"

"Yes." I said very seriously.

"I'm going to sleep now wake me up when we reach Hogwarts."

I pretended to be asleep throughout the journey.

It was so much easier that way.

I just couldn't bring myself to tell Ron and Harry…

What had happened during the summer.

It was still too painful.

Too real.

"Hermione." I felt Harry shake me slightly.

I pretended to open my eyes and look blearily. "Huh?"

"We have reached Hogwarts." Harry said gently.

Ron helped me take my books and EVEN took Crookshanks's cage for me!

"I'm not a mental patient you know guys." I said as I took my things from Ron. "Not yet anyway."

As we got off the train, the prefects quickly shuffled us into this huge, and I do mean really huge, horse carriages. 

And just my luck, Draco and his sub-zero (the quantity of their brain) gang went into the same carriage.

Harry, Ron and I of course ignored them and focused on admiring the scenery, which we have seen of course just about a hundred times already.

"Oh Granger." Draco's syrupy sweet voice said as the carriage reached Hogwarts and we were all getting off the carriage.

"Ignore him." I said to Ron and Harry, whose fists were tightening.

"I must applaud you." Draco said smiling as he got off the carriage. "You have done the impossible, don't you agree guys?" He turned to Crabbe and Noyle.

"Ignore him." I said again, this time to myself. Draco would regret this if he makes me angry this time…

Because I'm not longer the Hermione Granger, everybody used to know…

"You have managed to make yourself look uglier than possible." Draco said to the laughter of the sub-zero gang. "Is that a special mudblood ability?"

I placed my hands on Harry and Ron's shoulder. "I can handle this."

I turned to Draco, who looked sneeringly back at me. "No. Not that I know of. But I must applaud you too Draco. You have done indeed an ENORMOUS achievement."

"I have?" Draco said surprised.

"Yes. You have managed to cultivate a pimple large enough to hide your ugly nose." I said smiling triumphantly. "Congratulations!"

With that, I waved my wand a little and whispered "Magnifecto!" under my breath.

A most gorgeous juicy pimple started to grow on Draco's nose! 

   I smiled to myself, and Harry and Ron smiled at me too. I felt better, because looking in their eyes, I could see that no matter what had happened to me, they still cared for me.

  And probably, always will.

And just as I was about to walk away thinking that "hey, maybe the year wouldn't be so bad after all…"

"Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger, report to my office… NOW." Professor McGonagall said in a most austere tone.

  Sigh. Optimism, my middle name.


	2. The Punishment

Thank you for reading Chapter one and two!  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to :  
  
Doo, Audry14, fluffy-rose, Jo, Mione-G, Shadow Child, Phasera, Heather, angel blood, sakura, Aes Sedai, Ranger ari, sakura chan, Luna!  
  
Thanks without your reviews, chapter two will never be! ^_^ Draco and Hermione will continue to be mean to each other in ways, but I think you will like how their relationship evolves. They don't suddenly become nicer to each other (I hate that).  
  
But they learn some things about each other… ^_^ Hahaha ok let's just leave that a secret.  
  
Hope you like this chapter! The next one will be so exciting. I promise I will update this regularly now that my exams are OVER! And it will end. (I swear!) ^_^  
  


  
Chapter Two: The Punishment  
  
   
  
   I glared at Draco and he glared back at me. I rolled my eyes, Great, just what I needed, to be punished by Professor McGonagall on the first day of school.

   Where was Professor Snape? I'm sure he would love to join in too. It wouldn't be the same without him.

     As Draco and I walked, or shall I say dragged our feets into McGonagall's office, I felt strangely, a little nervous. I have been to the office many times before (I had many questions about Reptile Transfiguration), but this was the first time I came because I was in trouble.  
  
  I smiled inwardly, well this blows my chances of becoming a prefect.  
  
"Sit down." Professor McGonagall said as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
I could tell she could not believe this poor excuse of a punk, was Hermione Granger. Her number one student, her very best.  
  
She probably wouldn't believe I pierced my ears for fun.  
  
"Now can anyone explain to me the commotion out there just now?" Professor McGonagall said, she looked pointedly towards me.

  
  I was slightly irritated. Why did everyone assume it was always me that would be the goodie two shoes?

   The one who would be the first to rat?

   I kept silent and so did Draco.

   I didn't think Draco wanted to tell Professor McGonagall about how much he loved calling me mudblood anyway.

  
"Very well, since both of you choose to remain silent. I shall assume both of you are equally guilty." Professor McGonagall said coldly.

  She paused for a moment, as if deciding something. "I shall give you a choice though. You can choose to have detention for a month…or… well a new punishment the school had conceived for students with long feuds."

  
  "A month?!!!" Draco cried alarmed.

  I knew that Draco wanted to be a prefect. He had often boasted about the trillion points he would deduct from poor unsuspecting Gryffindors.  
  
  I didn't mind not being a prefect. But spending time with Filch was not exactly high on my to do list.  
  
  "What's the new punishment?" I asked.  
  
   Professor McGonagall gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you till you agree."  
  
   Draco glared at me. As if this was my entire fault.

  I glared back at him and said mentally, well we wouldn't be in this mess if you just keep your big mouth shut sometimes!

  
  "I can only say this punishment will end once you want it to end. No torture, nothing. Really no hard work." Professor McGonagall said. "It will not affect you at all. Not _much anyway."  
  
"No pains will be endured. No points deducted. And it would not hurt your chances of being a prefect." McGonagall said looking into Draco's eyes.  
  
   But being a pain in your ass would, I thought mentally to Draco.  
  
  I wonder if he had heard me, because he stepped on my toe. _

  
"I will take the new punishment." Draco said, his silver eyes gleamed at me, as if daring me to take it up to.  
  
"Ms Granger also has to agree." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
I wanted to laugh for a moment. Like I would rather spend one month cleaning trophies with Filch.  
  
"I will take it too." I said and looked defiantly at Draco.  
  
"Interesting." Professor McGonagall said, her eyes glittered just for a moment.

 "Wait a moment in my office. I'm going to get the… equipment."

  Professor McGonagall came back with two glasses of pink liquid. 

  "Drink it." She ordered.

  
For a moment, I felt suspicious. Maybe Draco and I will turn into pink lizards or something. I couldn't believe McGonagall was letting us off so easily.  
  
But she seemed excited at the punishment. Too excited.  
  
I drank the potion. It burned my throat for a moment, but somehow I pushed into down.  
  
I didn't feel anything strange. Draco looked at me. Probably to check if I was (unfortunately) not dead.  
  
"Ok. Eat your dinner and you may leave." McGonagall said.

  She left very hastily, I noticed.  
  
Two plates of chicken magically appeared on the table. I sighed. This was not how I imagined the feast would be.  
  
"This is so your fault, Granger." Draco said as he took a bite in his chicken.  
  
"The name is Hermione. And it's not my fault you like talking crap." I shot back.

  I noticed then that Professor McGonagall did not take the pimple off Draco's nose all this time. I guess everyone was affected by Draco's jerk aura, even cold astute Professor McGonagall.  
  
 I laughed as I cut the chicken into pieces.  
  
"What's so funny?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said. And then I realized Draco and I was actually having a conversation.  
  
 Actually, not a conversation between two people who mutually connect, more of an "I'm bored so let's just talk kind of thing".  
  
After that only our chomping sounds could be heard, and finally I finished my meal. 

  Draco did at the same time.  
  
   We looked at each other.

   A little curious to see what the new punishment was. McGonagall was right. We didn't feel any effect.  
  
    I got off my seat first and walked out of the office quickly. I couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron again and ask them about the new first years.  
  
   But then just when I walked not more than 3 metres, my head started aching and I found that my legs would not move at all.  
  
Then I felt a pulling force in my stomach and started flying backwards.

  
  
   Draco was stunned and mad as I painfully got up.  
  


  
  "Are you crazy?" Draco muttered as he stood up.

  "No." I smiled sweetly. "I just happen to enjoy tumbling backwards into people. So I can be in great pain and agony."

  
  

   Draco looked at me for a second, and then he started walking into the hall. "Wait here. And DON'T move."

  A few minutes later, Draco tumbled into me. 

"I hope this isn't your idea of revenge." I said annoyed. 

 "Because it's truly lame and lacks creativity."

  
Draco looked at me with his cold silver eyes. "No. But I think I just found out what's our punishment is."  
  


  
"What?" I said as I noticed that whenever Draco was nearer, my head ached less.

  
  
  Draco's eyes turned sombre. "We can't be more than 3m apart from each other."

  Oh my god…

  Somebody catch me… I think I'm falling….


	3. Talking with the Enemy

  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to TFG, Bob, Shadow Child, Violet Blues, hazeleyez, Mirei Nochi - a beautiful spirit, rebelyell, katalina o'riley, deep.fried.chicken.wings, Ranger ari, MoonGrlonearth, Christina- chan, CedricDiggory, Lauren, PhoebeC, elvishstar, HermioneM, The Charmed One, ice-cold, DracoLegolasOliver r sexy and Nikey Silver Adidas!  
  
Thank you!  
  
^_^ You guys are just so sweet. 

Chapter Three: Talking With The Enemy

  
 "This is bad. No, this is beyond bad." I said, shaking my head.

   I still couldn't fully comprehend the fact that I had to be within 3m of Draco or tumble into him. 

   I mean can somebody shout WORSE NIGHTMARE?

  
"It's not only bad." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "It's a complete humiliation for me."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." I said crossly. "It's not like you are such fine company."  
  
  Draco looked like he wanted to give me a punch.

  He took a deep breath. "Let's make a truce. First of all, no one must know of this."

   
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you properly. I was just too excited at the prospects of humiliating myself by telling everyone what happened!" I said, glaring back at Draco.  
  
"Ok. Professor McGonagall said the punishment would end anytime we want it too. SO let's end it now." Draco said loudly.  
  
I looked at him like he was an idiot. "It wouldn't end just because you said it, oh great one. I think the only solution is impossible for us."  
  
"What solution?" Draco said, his eyes lying coldly on me.  
  
"To become friends. You heard what McGonagall said the punishment was for people with long-lasting feuds." I said, a tad smug.  
  
"That's a fate worse than death." Draco scowled. "God, this is horrible."  
  
For a moment, Draco and I just looked at each other. We were both waiting for the other to move or just do something.  
  
The more horrible fact was I, Hermione, actually didn't know what to do.  
  
"Ok Granger, I admit you are smart for a mud (I glared). I mean girl. Can't you make an antidote or something?" Draco finally said, crossing his arms.  
  
I didn't know if Draco's aim was to look calm and cool, because that pimple on his nose really ruined the effect he was planning.  
  
"The thing is I can't make an antidote without knowing the full list of ingredients. I would probably make things worse. And trust me, WE don't want that to happen." I sighed.

  
"Well, then I think we have only one solution." Draco said sighing, like it was such a big sacrifice for him.  
  
I eyes Draco with distaste. "Let's hear of it. It's not like we have any other choice."  
  
"We will just say you have fallen in love with me. Hate Harry. And I will allow you to be one of my followers." Draco said smiling brightly, like he was a genius. "Maybe McGonagall will take the spell off when she sees us treating each other… decently."  
  
"You have lost your mind." I cried don't know whether to be angry or laughing. "I will never do that. I would rather die."  
  
"Fine. So shall we just walk off now and continue bumping into each other in the halls?" Draco said coldly.  
  
"No. Let's just tell everyone the truth then." I shrugged. I didn't really care. I was just worried about Harry's and Ron's reaction.  
  
Draco looked like he would kill me, and he would except he wanted to graduate from Hogwarts first. "Don't be crazy. I'm a Malfoy."  
  
"I don't see why being a Malfoy makes you greater than everyone else." I said, glaring back at Draco.  
  
"Anyway, let's stop wasting time." I sighed. "I don't want to spend the rest of my Hogwarts year arguing with you here. Why don't we just say we can't tell anyone what our punishment is but must stay 3m apart from each other or McGonagall will punish us or something."  
  
"I guess so." Draco said. "It's too embarrassing to admit that I can't be more than 3m apart from you, of all people."  
  
I smiled condescendingly. "The feeling is mutual."  
  
With that, Draco and I both walked out of the classroom.  
  
3m apart.  
  
We walked in silence, back to the main hall where our friends were waiting for us. Then it struck me, how would we all get along?  
  
Would Ron faint? Harry might freak out. And what happens when Draco and I go back to our own dormitory? Does that mean we would have to sleep in the hall? Ugh. Sleeping near Draco. I might kill him in my sleep.  
  


  Would it mean that Draco and I have to sit on the same table in the Dining hall? 

  That was a scary possibility.

  What about our classes?

  
All I knew was that this year at Hogwarts was going to be like no other.


	4. Sleeping with the Devil

Four : Sleeping with the Devil  
  
Ooh.. ^_^ I like the title. heehee  
  
I want to thank everybody who reviewed!!! This chapter is dedicated for you!! And I promise to write a nice long one this time!!  
  
Dedicated to : hyalite, Draco-luver, Hermione Malfoy, Rebecca, Me, Allie, Leeann, OneTurnOuttaTune, Emma, TzamZ, heeros girl and Cedric Diggory! ^_^ Thanks!  
  
It's really funny how much one's facial expression can change in a split second. I never thought I could see Harry and Ron look like they did when I told them about the "punishment".  
  
They look somewhere between mildly disgusted and shocked beyond comprehension, and just a touch of OH MY GOD in their expressions. This was probably the only highlight of the worst day of my life.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle just looked really confused. Though you can't really blame them, I don't think they even understand what I said even now.  
  
"No way, Hermione. You don't mean You and Draco?" Ron cried clutching his stomach. I think he felt a slight urge to vomit. Though it might be because he ate too much clams again.  
  
"We just have to stay 3m within each other." I rolled my eyes. "Your saying like I'm getting married to him."  
  
Harry shuddered. "So are you coming back to the Gryffindor's Common Room (or is it main room? Ahh! I can't remember!) or what?" Harry asked, his brows furrowed.  
  
Draco who had stayed mercifully silent all this while decided it was time for him to speak. "I'm not sleeping anywhere near the Gryffindor's Main Room."  
  
"Well I'm not sleeping anywhere near the Slytherin's Main Room!" I said acidly.  
  
Draco and I was posed for another World War when a rather stern voice cut us off curtly. "Why isn't it Mr Malfoy and Ms. Granger bickering in the halls again." Professor McGonagall said, her smile was rather frightening.  
  
"Er, Professor McGonagall. . ." Harry said. "Is there any way of changing Hermione's punishment? Isn't her punishment quite severe? And it would certainly bring about lots of inconveniences not only to Draco and Hermione but the other students and teachers."  
  
I wanted to clap and shout bravo for Harry, but I stayed politely silent. Draco and I looked hopefully at Professor McGonagall.  
  
The Professor smiled. "Severe? Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are fifth year students. They should know much better than fighting in the halls. and using magic improperly. (I had the decency to blush.) Besides, I'm sorry but I can't take off the spell - only they can do it themselves."  
  
Ugh. I looked at Draco who was scowling right back at me. I had the eerie vision of me as an sixty years old and still "attached" to Draco!  
  
"But Granger has different classes from me." Draco said. "And how do you expect us to sleep?"  
  
"I have informed the teachers in charge. They know what to do." Professor McGonagall said, and she actually smiled. "As for your accommodations, that is the reason why I came back to find you."  
  
She turned to Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle. "Now please return to your dorms, I feel lenient today and shall not deduct any points but I can't say the same in the future."  
  
Harry and Ron gave me a "we will think of something for sure" look at me as they walked off reluctantly. Crabbe and Goyle gave me a nasty glare (The only expression they have besides the confused one) and shrugged off after a rather aloof farewell to their "leader".  
  
It was kind of funny actually. Thinking of Draco as the devil and Crabbe and Goyle as his minions.  
  
"Now please follow me." Professor McGonagall smiled and started walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Maybe we will sleep in a dungeon." I said to Draco who was about 1 m away from me.  
  
"Whatever it is, You are not allowed to tell anyone." Draco said sternly.  
  
"Then what you want me to say?" I retorted. "Draco, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly thrilled to be having the once in a lifetime opportunity to stick to you like sticky glue."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to make it clear that whatever it is we are still enemies." Draco said coolly.  
  
"Stop stating the obvious." I glared back.  
  
We were about to fight again (the third time today!) when Professor McGonagall stopped. She pointed to the two doors and passed us each a key. "Here your rooms. Have sweet dreams." Smiling, she walked off quickly.  
  
Which was kind of weird. I tried my key on the door with the moon. Draco got the room with the door with the stars. Needless to say, Draco and I didn't bother saying good night.  
  
The room was quite handsomely furnished, though I wondered how long it was since the last time somebody actually slept here. There was a grand four poster bed with velvet coverings, a silver full body length mirror (probably to check for bruises from bumping into Draco), two medium-sized chestnut drawers (presumably for my clothes and books), a beautiful oak table (that seemed to be quite an antique) and another door that led to the bathroom.  
  
Well I guess this was home sweet home for this year. I opened the drawers and surprisingly someone had placed my luggage here earlier. I wondered where Crookshanks was though.  
  
I screamed, but it was muffled thankfully by my hand.  
  
I had seen the reflection of myself in the silver mirror.  
  
And frankly, I didn't like it.  
  
Somehow like a machine or something, I would wake up with clock- like precision every morning at seven. Quickly, I took a bath, got dressed, took my books and my blank parchments (I was getting a bit worried about my assignments) and was about to dash to meet Harry and Ron when I realized something.  
  
Yes. Draco was still sleeping.  
  
How did I know? After wasting five minutes waiting outside for that snake and banging his door, I went in (another surprising fact is that my key can open his room. I'm seriously wondering about the keys and our rooms. And how did Professor McGonagall know that I would pick the moon room anyway?) and found surprise surprise the dark prince himself still sleeping.  
  
Rather soundly I might add. His room was like the boy version of mine. Except for the full-length mirror, though I think Draco would have appreciated it more than me.  
  
Draco was well - I'm never going to say it every again! This was the first and the last time I'm ever going to say something as remotely disgusting as this he was ACTUALLY quite cute asleep. He looked like an angel. Like the mask he wore in the day, that cold hard facade just melts away when he sleeps.  
  
I guess it was hard to put up a cold front all the time. I was even hesitant to wake him up. Because maybe if he slept all the time, Draco and I could actually be friends.  
  
I looked around and found a jar of water on the oak study table (hmm, special room service for his majesty?). I picked it up and crept slowly towards Draco's bed.  
  
I don't know why but I did feel a bit nervous.  
  
I was about to pour it all over Draco's pretty blonde head (oh no!I just called him pretty - it must be not enough sleep) when he . . .  
  
He woke up. His dark blue eyes staring straight at me.  
  
Oops! 


	5. Time to get Wet

I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to  
  
Elle-poohbear, Jaheira, Junsui Chikyuu, Leeann, CedricDiggory, shona,thecelestial girl, Pola, animegirl-mika, Amythyst-Angel462, Zari-z, Eriol's bear, Emma, Rebecca, Christina, yam, the paranoid faery, Ikiko, Phoebe, leaf, Lanjelin-lover, Slytherin5, snappyfish, ShadyzModelingBaby, morgaine, daiZe, willowfairy, lastjediprincess, Romantic Fool, Emiliana, TzAmZ, Crystalnia, Wyrm, StarJade. Hannah!  
  
Hello!! I'm so sorry I took so long to update. To compensate this chapter is SUPER LONG! It's like three times as long as the other chapters. I hope I have outdone myself this time.  
  
No cliffhanger endings this time. Hahaha.. ^_^ Hope you like it! Really hope you do.. ^_^  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
If you would like me to email you when I update, please email me at crystallisation@hotmail.com with the subject Changing Tides. So it will be easier for me. ^_^ k happy reading..  
  
And Merry Christmas! Hey. I like to be early. haha ^_^  
  
Chapter Five : Time to get Wet.  
  
Oh my god. Draco woke up.  
  
And he woke up with his whole head drenched. As I spilled the water in the jug all over him. Accidentally of course.  
  
"This isn't what it looks like." I said quickly. Then looked around to see where Draco's wand was, so he wouldn't put a hex on me.  
  
You never know with those dark ones.  
  
"So you just enjoy holding water jugs above my head while I'm sleeping?" Draco said sardonically.  
  
"It's a fetish." I said smiling.  
  
"I promise I wouldn't do that again." I added quickly since Draco's face was turning really dark. "Unless you wake up late again."  
  
Of course, the latter part of my speech was said silently in my head. I'm not that dumb.  
  
Draco looked like he was going to kill me. But he looked like that normally, so it didn't really matter. Then he smiled maliciously, "So Granger, are you going to leave now or would you like to see me change?"  
  
"Oh I forgot, it's another one of your fetishes isn't it?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I prefer boys with more, ahem, muscles." I said and left Draco's room quickly before he could throw anything at me.  
  
Outside, I shouted. "You better be quick, god knows how late we already are."  
  
Of course, I should have known it was useless. Draco who thought he was better than everybody else the day he was conceived, obviously thought that nothing would start without him.  
  
Nothing even time, can control him.  
  
I sighed and sat outside Draco's door. I laughed at the recollection of this morning's incident.  
  
I really got off easily this morning. Maybe Draco was planning his revenge right now. With the time his spending in his room, he could plan to take over the world and have 3 plastic surgeries with time still to spare.  
  
Let's see three things I learned from this. Never pour a jug of water over someone mean. Never pour a jug of water over your sworn enemy. And the third and most important lesson, never pour a jug of water over Draco and let him see you doing it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally." I said when Draco decides to come out of his room. Perfectly groomed as usual. Though I still prefer him looking all drenched. "I thought you were waiting for the sun to set. Since vampires can't touch sunlight right?"  
  
Draco sighed. "The masses will never understand the hardships I go through to continue being a perfect leader for the rest of Hogwarts to worship."  
  
I stood stunned as Draco continued walking. "You ARE kidding right?"  
  
There must be some extent to Draco's big-headedness. Lucius Malfoy must have some really strong brain washing techniques.  
  
Draco turned around smiling. "Don't look so stunned. People do worship me."  
  
I followed quickly. Since I didn't want Draco to bump into me or I bump into Draco. "Right. You even have your own fan club." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes. It's nice to know you actually know some useful facts." Draco said.  
  
"So do you charge for membership?" I asked, smothering my giggles.  
  
"Of course not. I'm rich enough as it is. Those girls can't help their adoration for me." Draco said.  
  
I bit my lip. And didn't ask Draco any more questions. I didn't know how much more I could take before I fall on the floor rolling hysterically with laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
When we reached the dining hall, Draco and I paused. I was so nervous, I knew I would puke if I opened my mouth.  
  
Draco looked at me. We both nodded our heads.  
  
I waved my hands. Saying silently, you go in first.  
  
Draco walked in first, and I followed 2m behind.  
  
The dining hall was noticeably silent. Hoped no one was having a heart attack.  
  
I guessed everyone knew that Draco and I were being punished.  
  
The slytherin table and Gryffindor table were aligned next to each other. Silently, Draco and I sat approximately 2-3m apart, back to back.  
  
Then the whole dining hall went wild again. Fred and George ran to me and started pulling up the sleeves of my cloak.  
  
"What are you doing?" I cried astonished.  
  
Ron and Harry were laughing till tears came out of their eyes.  
  
"Where are the cane marks? Whip lashings?" Fred said. Rather disappointedly I must add.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" I cried. "What did you tell everybody?"  
  
"Ron told everybody very descriptively about how McGonagall caned and whipped Draco and you." Harry said. "Ron was so good, I almost fell for it too."  
  
"Hey it's cooler than the real thing." Ron said and winked at me. "This way no one would ask you about the you know punishment."  
  
"Right." I said rolling my eyes. I didn't know which was better to be thought of being whipped or . . .  
  
"Hey that's a lot of parchments." I said pointing to the whole stack of parchments next to Harry.  
  
"Oh that." Harry smiled. "We are very proud of this. Since you didn't do your holiday assignments, Ron and I worked the night writing down the important points of each assignment so you can write your assignments easily. There isn't time for you to do your extra super research so we thought we would help."  
  
"It was Harry's idea." Ron smiled. "My idea was to say Crookshanks ate your homework."  
  
"That's so sweet." I said feeling my eyes getting abit blurry. "I can't believe you did that. Did that for me."  
  
"Of course we would." Harry said and adding sincerely. "You can go to us for help. for anything."  
  
I nodded, turning my head away so they don't see me wipe my tears. "Thanks. Where's Crookshanks by the way?"  
  
"Well the cage is in the Gryffindor Common Room but Crookshanks is gone. Off terrorizing Hogwarts' rat population again." Ron said.  
  
As I dug into breakfast, food never tasted better. Especially when the devil spawn (Draco's new nickname, isn't it cute?) made you wait for eternity outside his door.  
  
Ron and Harry started unrolling the parchments. "Come on Hermione, let's go through this."  
  
I smiled. Who ever thought of the day Ron and Harry would help me with my homework?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron. Harry. You guys better go first or you will be late." I said sighing.  
  
"Really. There's only ten more minutes. Go first. I will handle the Devil spawn." I said pushing Ron and Harry.  
  
Draco as usual was having his own sweet time. But horrors of horrors, he DOES have his own fan club.  
  
I wished I could puke. It's just too gross.  
  
It seems the fan club has girls from all houses. I am so ashamed to be part of the species called girls.  
  
Those girls hang onto Draco's every word. It's almost funny. Except I can't laugh.  
  
Even if I was willing to talk to Draco and asked him to go to class now, I would have to find a way to get into the stampede of girls surrounding Draco.  
  
I tried to be subtle. I sighed loudly, really loudly, around the girls. Of course, fan club girls and devil spawn ignored me.  
  
Fine. I was a bit mad now. Ok, maybe after the holidays I have became less than perfect. I gave myself a weird haircut, pierced many holes and didn't do my homework. But I did all that with a reason.  
  
And I didn't do all those thing to be bad. I don't want to be a rule breaker in Hogwarts. So maybe I still had the prefect in me, I didn't want to be late for classes.  
  
Now back in Hogwarts, I realized how much I missed Hogwarts. And it's now my only home.  
  
I know I could never go back to be the old perfect Hermione. She died in the holidays. But I wanted to be a good student.  
  
Draco sure wasn't helping. The only thing he was helping me was to break every single rule in Hogwarts. Though I'm sure the twins had already done that.  
  
"I'm leaving." I shouted and slowly walked.  
  
Draco didn't seem to have noticed. But I know he did.  
  
I could feel his eyes watching me as I made every step.  
  
Nearing 3 m, I continued walking.  
  
So maybe I hate to bump in Draco, but I hated the way Draco could dictate when we leave or go to a place.  
  
Two could play this sick game.  
  
At the 3m step, I looked at Draco.  
  
"Ok. You win." Draco shouted.  
  
Draco turned to his fan club. "I have to go now. It's my punishment. I will see you girls at lunch."  
  
The girls groaned and dejectedly left for their own classes.  
  
"See what you did?" Draco said as he walked towards me.  
  
"Wait. I need to get my things." I said.  
  
After holding my books and Harry's and Ron's parchments, I could hardly see where I was going.  
  
Draco being the perfect gentlemen he was, of course never offered to helped.  
  
I walked slowly. "Hey, wait for me."  
  
"You are the one who wanted to leave quickly."  
  
"I have a lot of things here to carry!"  
  
I could hardly see and I wouldn't be surprised to knock into a pillar or something. I shuddered what if I knocked into Professor Snape?  
  
"Ahhh." I said almost tripping.  
  
Then suddenly Draco turned around, I can only guess because I couldn't see him. And grabbed all my stuff.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle had taken all his stuff to class earlier.  
  
I was mildly shocked as Draco started walking at break- neck speed again.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that. I'm not helping you. I'm doing it because you're a weakling, and I don't want to be late." Draco said huffily.  
  
I smiled. "Your helping me carry my books."  
  
"Oh my god, did you buy a conscience?"  
  
Draco didn't answer. But miraculously, both of us made it to class on time. Of course Draco threw all my stuff back at me before anyone can see us.  
  
When the slytherin and Gryffindor had different classes, the rooms were always side by side. No doubt due to McGonagall's arrangement.  
  
Draco and I would always have to sit right at the back of the class. Sometimes we almost bump into each other when we almost step outside the 3m radius, but we pause straight away when we feel a pull in our stomach.  
  
I heard people whispering about the "after effects of being cane". I laughed, thanks Ron.  
  
After each class, Draco's fan club would find him. And make us almost late, but never late. Draco wanted to be a prefect after all.  
  
I think Draco's fan club is the most resourceful club in the world. I have no idea how they know where Draco is at every second. Maybe they bought a special satellite to track him.  
  
But it isn't all that bad. Draco and I have a semi- truce. He will carry my stuff after every class. When no one is looking of course. And I will wait for him and his fan club after every lesson.  
  
I'm treating this like a comedy. I guessed it's not all bad. it could be worse.  
  
Draco and I have even learned to speak civilly to each other. I don't call him Devil spawn, he doesn't call me mud blood.  
  
Hey it's a step.  
  
"Granger, would you be quick? We are going to be late again."  
  
"Well we wouldn't have to be quick, if you didn't have to give a long speech to your fan club."  
  
"Hey, guess what will happen if I drop all your stuff?"  
  
"Your head will roll on the floor. I swear."  
  
Ok, so maybe we still have a long way to go.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading. I decided to make no cliff hanger this chapter. Haha. anyway something very nice and funny happens next chapter. And ooh. do we have a third party in sight?  
  
If you review you will make me very happy and eager to update. Hint hint. Hahaha. ^_^  
  
Bye.. ^_^ see you nxt chapter. 


	6. Oh my god!

Not bad huh? I have become more efficient in updating! Expect faster updates! ^_^  
  
Before I talk more, I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to:  
  
Hyper_shark, Phoebe, S-Star, Silver Wolf, Death Ringer, PhoebeC, CedricDiggory, Elle-poohbear, Emma, Star Jade, little blue fud, Wyrm, MeriYa, AlyBaby, TzamZ, flutterby, leaf, yam, Vani, sum1 u know, TickeMeHellmo, halie, Stormy Phoenix, Ezmeralda and gypsy!  
  
Thank you, thank you!  
  
Oh, and some errors I have made! Like the caretaker's name and Draco's eye is actually grey! Oops! I'm so sorry. thanks for telling me!  
  
I'm glad you like the fights. I love writing them fighting, I can almost see the sparks flying! Haha, ok enough of me, enjoy the chapter! ^_^  
  
Chapter Six: Oh my God!  
  
"So how was your day with Malfoy?" Harry asked at dinner.  
  
"Well I'm still alive and quite sane. Thoughts of murdering him have crossed my mind, but so far it's bearable." I smiled as I tucked into the salmon.  
  
"You're a heroine." Ron said with mock adoration. "As your best friend, I'm so proud of you. You have gone where no other Gryffindor has gone, and yet still able to live to tell the tale."  
  
"Malfoy is a world-wide disaster. But I don't think I deserve to be called a heroine." I laughed. "Not yet anyway."  
  
Dinner went along wonderfully, and I was beginning to think that maybe. . . just maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Of course, like always, I am such a naïve optimistic fool. Fate never fails to think up of something to torture me.  
  
  
  
When dinner was ending, a prefect came and gave a note to Draco and me. Here was the wonderful sweet note from our dear teacher Professor McGonagall.  
  
"As part of your punishment, the both of you shall study and do your homework assignments in the room next to the moon room (my room) from now on. Have a pleasant night."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at me curious. "You looked like you just received a howler."  
  
I shook my head. "It's more like my death sentence."  
  
  
  
"Malfoy, in case you can't read, Professor McGonagall wants us to study in the room next to mine." I said, as I avoided all the mental arrows that were flying at me from Draco's fan club.  
  
"Granger, in case you are blind, I'm talking to my fans." Draco said and began to ignore me again.  
  
"Malfoy, in case you can't tell time, you have been talking to your fans for an hour! It's way past dinner now, and I really need to do my assignments." I said exasperated. "Don't make me go too far."  
  
Draco looked at me. He knew what I mean, by going too far.  
  
"You always use that to threaten me." Draco rolled his eyes but he waved away his fans.  
  
"Because it works." I smiled.  
  
  
  
The room where Draco and I had to study in was simple enough, with just one long oak table in the middle and two chairs at each ends.  
  
So this was the torture chamber.  
  
I sighed as I put all my books and parchments on the table. It looks like I would have to burn the midnight oil tonight to finish all the assignments.  
  
I told the professors I was unsatisfied with my assignments, and insisted on rewriting all my assignments to reach perfection. And they actually believed me. I don't know whether that was a good thing.  
  
"What, Granger? Are you already doing next year's homework?" Draco smiled as he sat down with a book.  
  
The book was called, "101 ways to create mischief and look unbelievably suave at the same time."  
  
I'm not kidding.  
  
"Actually, next year's homework was done ages ago. I just decided to do my holiday homework assignments two times. You don't know the joy and happiness that brings me to relive all the happy moments of the first time." I smiled pleasantly at Draco.  
  
"Right." Draco said smiling. Not in a nice way, more like a cat that has eaten a very full meal. Slightly disturbing. "Anyway, you have two hours to relive all the joy and happiness."  
  
"Why?" I asked. "Does the prince need his beauty sleep?"  
  
"Of course not." Draco smiled back maliciously. "Someone else here do need it badly though."  
  
"Oh don't bother about me, Malfoy. I don't mind if you start your facial regime now. I actually think if you put cucumbers over your eyes and mud on your face, you will look much better." I smiled sweetly back.  
  
"Oh really? I would say I don't mind you putting on mud on your face too, but then again even if you put mud on you face, would there be a difference?" Draco smiled pleasantly back.  
  
I laughed. "Are you always such a sweet talker with the ladies?"  
  
Draco grinned. "Only with the pretty ones."  
  
I grinned back as I shook my head. "As much as I enjoy having such a meaningful deep-felt conversation with you, I really have to do my assignments. So let's hold our peace for two hours, ok?"  
  
"Gladly." Draco said as he began reading his book.  
  
I almost shivered. I actually like fighting with Draco. Majorly weird. But it was almost as if we were friendly.  
  
I shook my head more vigorously this time. Maybe Draco was right, I do need sleep. I was beginning to hallucinate.  
  
  
  
  
  
After about three hours, Draco and I went back to our rooms. I was so tired, I plunked straight down to my bed. I almost finished all my holiday assignments. Whoever said I had an extraordinary work rate, was making the greatest understatement of the year.  
  
  
  
The next day, Draco was late again. So what was the most reasonable thing to do? To go in and check whether he was ok right? So I went in.  
  
And there he was sleeping like an angel. As I looked at his peacefully sleeping face, I almost wished that he would just lie there forever and never wake up. And I wouldn't have even minded sitting there and just watch over him!  
  
I hit my head. Hermione! Wake up! Stop your creepy thoughts!  
  
An evil smile spreaded over my lips. Hey, how shall I wake Draco up today? I used water yesterday, it will be so boring if I just woke Draco up with water again.  
  
I looked around the room. Ahh. . . perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
I was wondering why Hermione didn't bother to come and annoy me and wake me up for breakfast.  
  
Until, I looked in the mirror.  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
Hermione! That devious woman!  
  
She smeared honey all over my hair!  
  
And then I slapped my face.  
  
I realized I wasn't angry at Hermione at all.  
  
Because I was laughing. Laughing madly.  
  
I shook my head. What was I becoming?  
  
I slapped myself again and went to wash my hair.  
  
I was turning soft! I shook my head vigorously, Draco you must regain your sanity! You hate Hermione.  
  
Hate meaning dislike. Meaning you cannot forgive her for putting honey in your hair.  
  
You cannot find it funny that she actually dared to put honey in your hair. You cannot admire her courage. You cannot admire her pluckiness. You cannot enjoy fighting with her. You cannot enjoy annoying her with your fan club! And most importantly, you cannot. . .  
  
Finally satisfied that my hair was in its normal pristine condition, I went out to see Hermione sitting down outside my door. She looked up.  
  
"Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up!" Hermione said.  
  
And then she looked at my hair.  
  
And smiled.  
  
And all I could think of was.  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
She was so beautiful when she smiles . . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah! Some of you guys said you wanted to see the story from Draco's point of view? So what do you think? Do you want the next chapter to be in Draco's or Hermione's point of view? It's very interesting and fun for me to write either! Haha.  
  
Nothing really big happened this chapter, except Draco and Hermione.. Haha. anyway, just wanted to tell you to be prepared for the BIG (well sort of) development next chapter. It's gonna be so funny. . . I'm laughing as I write . . .  
  
Haha, hope you have enjoyed this chapter! And a late happy new year to everybody! Ciao! 


	7. Shall we dance?

You know I think I'm become a good updater! An update every three weeks is pretty decent isn't it? Anyway, I will definitely try to update faster each time! It's nice to hear from you guys too! I think it's quite miraculous people actually read my crazy stories. Haha… ok now time for my dedication!

  This chapter would have never existed if not for:

Fang-gurlie, AlyBaby, Fire Soul, Lils, Crystalline Lily, hyper_shark, Phoebe, Elle-poohbear, StarJade, Bib, Emma, In Silent Lucidity, Ezmerelda, Wyrm, Stormy Phoenix, Sugar Coated Evil and jazzydrummer!

  I would also like to say that Draco and Hermione wouldn't just suddenly fall in love with each other. I hope to develop their feelings and let them know each other more first. ^_^ but that doesn't mean nothing will happen… evil laughter…hahah please read on!  Thank you! ^_^

Chapter 7: Shall we dance?

  "I was beginning to worry that you were in some sort of sticky fix." Hermione smiled innocently as she stood up. "You can call me for my help anytime you know."

  "Right." I said, looking away. Illusion. Pure Illusion. 

  Hermione was never beautiful, is never beautiful and never will be beautiful.

  We started walking to the dining hall. I look back now at Hermione. She was being her usual annoying self. Thank god.

  "You know Malfoy, if you promise to be more decent today, I may decide to teach you how to tell time." Hermione said quite seriously. "I'm sure even with your low intelligence, you will get the hang of it soon."

   "And the world will be a better place." Hermione laughed.

  Well at least someone was happy today.

  Hermione leaned her head towards me. "Are you alright? It's not like you to be so, well, quiet."

  "I'm glad you noticed. I thought you were enchanted with the sound of your own voice and I decided not to disturb your self obsession." I smiled pleasantly.

  Hermione gasped. She pointed furiously at me. "Me? You call me? Self-obsessed? You of all big-headed people call me self-obsessed? Do you know the meaning of irony?"

  I smiled. "Now that I think of it, there's not much for you to be self-obsessed about is there?"

 "Oh, I suppose, Mr Fan Club Malfoy here has a lot of good points huh?" Hermione said, faking a yawn. "I'm sure you attract girls by the dozen. Girls that haven't grown eyes and brains that is."

  "Oh, I suppose then Miss Full of Brains Granger attracts smart intelligent boys then?" I challenged Hermione.

  Hermione looked at me. Her cheeks flushed. "I have my fair share of secret admirers."

  "If I were them, I would also want to keep my admiration for you a secret." I laughed.

 Hermione fumed. She looks so cute when she goes mad, it's like smoke steams out of her ears and her eyes just want to explode and her fingers just want to dig into my eyes and pull out my corneas. Really cute.

  "At least his a gentleman." Hermione retorted. "More than what I can say, for some people."

  "Well thank you." I beamed at Hermione as we stepped into the dining hall. "That's the best compliment anyone has ever given me."

  "Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked me concernedly. It's so nice to be back in civilized company. 

"You are murdering your pancakes!" cried Ron.

  "It's just Draco. I don't know how he does it. He can somehow make my blood vessels want to explode every time he opens that flytrap of his!" I said as I stuffed my mouth with pancakes.

  "Oh, I know the best way to shut a man's mouth." Parry from the table beside us, winked at Harry. Parry, was a Gryffindor, she was a year younger than Harry, Ron and me. 

  Truth is, we never noticed Parry much until suddenly when school reopened she turned into some kind of man-eating creature. And her next target was Harry. Which I find very funny, Harry however brave he can be in front of monsters, turns white in front of girls.

  "You are the luckiest girl, Hermione!" Parry gushed as she took her plate and came to our table, uninvited. "Draco's one of the cutest guys in Hogwarts, his so hot he turns my robes into liquid!"

  Parry coughed and looked at Harry. "Not that I'm interested. You know. I'm just saying."

  Harry coughed and looked at Ron and me, mentally saying, "Give me Voldemort any day!"

  "I think I forgot to bring some of my homework. I will be back." Harry squeaked as Parry picked up his fork to try and feed him breakfast.

  Ron laughed. "I think I will go help Harry."

  Parry looked at me, giddy with happiness. "I think he likes me."

  I was glad for breakfast. Parry however, boy-crazy she can be at times, is really quite sweet at heart. And man, can she make me laugh.

  Here are some tips she have given me to shut Draco up:

One) Pinch his butt.

Two) Kiss him.

  And well the rest gets more uncensored as the list goes on. Like I said, Parry cracks me up.

"Draco, look." I pushed pass many girls to stand beside Draco. I held up my watch (I don't know if such things are used in Hogwarts, so please excuse me ^_^) and pushed it to Draco's face. "See the long thin needle? Its pointing to 11 now and when it reaches 12 in five minutes it means we will be boiled in hell as class will start and we will be late!"

 Draco looked at me with that condescending look of his. "Did you enjoy honey syrup with your pancakes?"

 Oh, so he was still bothered about this morning. Hey, it was a harmless prank! And his hair does seem more glorious today, which may be because of the honey! 

  "It was an accident." I shrugged. 

  "How accidental. I don't see how you can spill honey, it being in a closed jar, sealed tight and being never opened before." He smiled. He was challenging me again!

  I hate it when he does that. It makes me say stupid things like I have a secret admirer and all. Obviously I don't, the only male that admires me in that way will probably be my dog. Even then he prefers poodles.

  "I promise it will never happen again." I said solemnly.

 "That's only because you will think up of new accidents!" Draco cried.

  "That's not true. Because I know tomorrow you will wake up on time just like everybody else." I smiled sweetly. "And in case you haven't noticed, half of your fan club is gone. And we have been wasting our time arguing for three minutes! Two minutes to run to class."

  Draco glared at me. But not in the way he used to. Last time, it was filled with detest. Hatred. Now it was more like, grudging respect or something. I can't describe it.

  I smiled back. "Come on. If we start walking now, I promise to give you more compliments about your horribleness."

  "And if you are really good, I will introduce you to Parry." I laughed and started running as Draco followed me, shouting.

  "Who the hell is Parry?"

  The rest of the day went by eventless. Well, except for the occasional, ok, constant arguments between Draco and me. But we were getting better, at least now we don't seem to be really insulting each other, but more for the heck of it. 

  Then, the big news came during dinner. There was going to be a dance! Next week! Everybody was shell-shocked, it seemed to be a special school reopening ball for everybody to get to know each other better.

  And the thing is that there was one special rule for this dance. The girl must invite a boy to the ball! It's a must! So naturally, the entire Hogwarts had suddenly come alive, and everybody was acting weirdly.

  "So what do you think of it, Harry?" Ron smiled wickedly. "I'm sure a certain someone would be happy to take you to the ball."

  Parry wanted to eat dinner with the three of us, but Harry had insisted she didn't as he was suffering from a contagious disease and he didn't want her infected. You should have seen the tears in Parry's eyes, tears of happiness as she went to another table.

  Harry choked on his fish. "Please, Ron. No speaking of the devil at the dinner table."

  I laughed. "Oh come on, she isn't that bad. She's really pretty and she's quite nice actually. It's just that there might be a little more air than brains in her head, but she's a real sweetie!"

  "Hermione, don't you dare start too!" Harry said, brandishing his fork dangerously. 

Ron turned to me now, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes. "So, Hermione, who would you be asking to the dance? Don't tell me it's me!"

  "You wish." Ron and I said simultaneously and laughed.

Ron was going to go out with some girl from Ravenclaw I think. It was love at first sight, Ron said, he had tripped over his shoes and flung all his books at her. Amazingly, she didn't hate him but thought Ron was cute. What can I say? Love is blind.

  I was happy for Ron though. Ron doesn't want to introduce her to Harry and I yet, he doesn't want to jinx it or so he says. I think the real reason is that his a bit afraid that she would fall for Harry, because of well who Harry is. Ron clever as he may be sometimes, can be such a fool. Boys always are.

  Draco is a prime example. Oops, I have just mixed him up with humans again. I always forget that his the devil spawn, his disguise is so convincing you see.

  "So you have heard about the dance too? Draco said as we were walking to the torture chamber, you know the place where McGonagall wants us to study in.

  "Yeah." I nodded. Beware of the enemy at all times.

 "So are you going to ask your secret admirer?" Draco smiled maliciously.

 "You obviously don't get it, do you? A secret admirer means that his secret!" I said. "I don't know who he is."

  "Oh, he will reveal to you if he wants to go to the dance with you." Draco said, smiling like the devil he is. "At least you wouldn't have such a trouble like me, I don't want to disappoint all my fans you know, but I have to pick just one date. Such pressure on me."

"Oh, what a worldwide disaster." I said sarcastically. "What will we all do if Draco can't decide which bimbo fan he wants to bring to the dance? How shall we carry on with our lives?"

 Draco paused and looked at me with such calmness and conviction that it scared me, for a moment. "You know someday, I will shut that mouth of yours."

  "You will never dare." I said as I put all my homework parchments down.

  Draco didn't say anything as he started reading his book. It was a new one. Creatively titled, "How to pick a date from the millions that love you!"

I swear I would like to know where Draco gets his books from. I seriously doubt Hogwarts stock this type of books.

I laughed as I dived straight into my mountain of work.

  Hours must have passed as I finally finished all my assignments. I wonder how does Draco do his assignments? Maybe he pays someone to do it for him.

  I stood up. "I'm going to sleep now."

 Draco looked up from his book. "Wait. I want to ask you something."

 "Yes, I'm waiting." I yawned.

  Draco looked at me for a moment. Then his mouth slowly melted into a charming smile.

 "Will you teach me how to dance?"

  I need an aspirin.

Thanks for reading! Yeah, I'm so happy my story is finally moving! Oh and chapter eight just gets better! Watch for the fireworks! See you! ^_^


	8. Somebody Help me

Ooh! I'm updating faster, aren't i? ^_^ Anyway, I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to:

 Bonnie, Yamiko, Hatokirei, Sky*Angeli, Emma, Draco's Sexy Dulce a.k.a Kaye, HHGGDDMM, yam, Fire Soul, Ezmerelda, 

Lyrea, AlyBaby, Lydia, Slytherin5, angel-kisses, CedricDiggory, LookEn4CoffeeGod and wyrm!

  I hope your like this extra long chapter! And it will finally answer why Hermione changed her appearance and all…  ^_^

Chapter eight: Somebody help me!

  I was speechless.

 "Did you hear me?" Draco smiled. "So will you teach me how to dance?"

  I sighed. "I was hoping I heard wrongly."

  "Are you unconfident of your own dancing abilities?" Draco looked at me with a smirk.

  I hated the way he always challenged me. I hated the way I always had to prove him wrong.

  "I was more worried about the fact that you have two left feet." I smiled beguilingly back. "A teacher however talented can only do so much for a pupil you know."

  Draco jumped out of his chair. "Who dares say I have two left feet! I have swept millions of girls off their feet with my suave moves."

  I laughed. "Is it because you kept stepping on their toes?"

  Draco raised his hand at me. "Enough talk, Granger. It's lesson time."

  I placed my hand in Draco's. "I thought I was the teacher."

  "You still are." Draco said, he placed one hand on my waist and held my hand in the other.

We stopped talking. It was as if no words needed to be said. It didn't matter that I was actually dancing with Draco, or the fact that I even allowed him to dance with me. It didn't matter to Draco as well. We were all under a spell, so we did the only thing we were able to do – dance.

  There was no music, but we had our own silent rhythm. We danced, we swayed, and Draco even twirled me at various points. We seemed to have formed a connection, that was both eerie and wonderful.

  Just as the strange dance had started, it ended just as quickly. It was liked both of us suddenly realized, that god forbid we were touching each other! The realization was weird and neither of us were able to accept it.

  We parted abruptly. Looking at each other, stunned. 

  And for once Draco and I agreed on something. What had happened we did not want to explain, we did not know how to explain. It was odd, something out of the ordinary. Admittedly, kind of nice, but it was understood that it should and shall not happen again.

  "Goodnight." I said finally, breaking the awkward silence.

  Something seemed to have changed between us. But we both didn't want to acknowledge it. The change was too drastic, too sudden. It was unacceptable.

  Draco seemed to have regained his self. He gave a malicious grin. "Night."

   As he walked out of the room, I cried out at him suddenly. "You passed."

  He nodded his head. "I thought you I had suave moves."

  I smiled, almost laughing. I had the sudden desire to find a window and look out into the night. I wanted to remember how the sky look the night I danced with Draco.

  Sometimes something so crazy happens in your life, that you can't believe it's real. It's as if it was all a dream. A wonderful dream perhaps, but a weird reality all the same.

  And last night, that dream was dancing with Hermione.

  I don't understand what made me ask her to dance. It was as if I needed to. I wanted to see her dance.

  And she danced well. And she smelled like sweet sweet honey. Of course, that could be because she poured honey over my head before.

  I shook my head. Maybe I was spending too much time with Hermione, I was becoming less of myself.

  I stood outside the door, waiting for Hermione to come out. I didn't sleep last night. I couldn't sleep.

  I had looked into the mirror, and made myself be truthful.

  I had forced myself to admit that I didn't detest Hermione anymore, in fact I kind of thought of her as a friend.

  And then I wondered. Did I thought of her as more than a friend?

  I spent the whole night thinking of an answer. And I think I finally got one.

  The answer is a big resounding NO! 

  I could never think of Hermione and me as more than friends. I can't stand the thought of Hermione and me as a couple. But sometimes, rarely though I must add, I'm beginning to wonder what would happen if Hermione was no longer by my side?

  But I would shrug it off. Because I love teasing Hermione too much, to think of anything else besides tormenting her. What can I say? It's a Malfoy gift.

  "Oh my god." Hermione jumped. "Am I still dreaming?"

  She pinched her cheeks, staring unbelievably at me. 

  I smiled. "Your chariot awaits."

  Hermione looked at her watch. "I don't believe this! You mean your body can actually function at this time?"

  "Stop it Hermione. Or this could be the first and last time I'm early for anything." I smiled.

  Hermione laughed. "So what's the occasion? The anniversary of your first murder?"

   "I haven't killed anyone in my whole life, for your information." I looked pointedly at Hermione. "Not that I don't have any targets though."

  "What's that your holding?" I couldn't help but grinned. "It looks like a bottle labeled sticky glue."

  Hermione's grin froze. "Nonsense." She put her hand behind her back.

  "The thought of pouring sticky glue over someone's head has never come across you before, has it?  
" I asked innocently.

  "Of course not! Why would I think of such a despicable thing? I would never think of pouring sticky glue over your head! You can count on me on that." Hermione nodded her head vigorously.

  "The thought of pouring sticky glue over your head has _never_ crossed my head." Hermione stressed. "I would never find any delight in seeing all your hair stick onto your forehead and hear you scream or maybe go bald."

  I smiled. "I agree. So would you mind giving me that pretty bottle labeled sticky glue? Knowing that the bottle does not contain sticky glue of course."

  "I… would." Hermione stammered. "But I can't."

  "Why ever not?" I smiled harmlessly. "You see it's a simple motion of swing your hand up and releasing the tight grip you have on the bottle so it will land simply on my palm."

  "It's my medicine." Hermione said stepping back.  
  


  "I didn't know you were ill." I gave a mock gasp. "Are you alright?"

  Hermione gave me a look. "Sorry, Malfoy. You may be a great pretender, but a look of concern is one you can never master."

  I laughed, unperturbed. "Fine. Go keep your _medicine. But remember, I have some __medicine of my own too."_

  Hermione gave me a malicious look before she went back into her room.

  I finally understood that silly muggle phrase, "The early bird catches the early worm."

  Life is really full of surprises. I never thought of the day that Draco would wake up earlier than me. It was like something that you don't expect to happen in reality.

  Maybe it was something added in our food or something. Because it's making everybody act all weird and strange. Including me.

  Parry came up to me at the entrance of the dining hall. She had "urgent matters". I told Draco to wait for me for five minutes. You would think I asked him to go jump through a ring of fire though from the look on his face.

  "Hermione, I know we are not actually good friends. But I always thought you were such a saint. You are always so sweet, nice and helpful to everyone. So I was wondering… if you could help me." Parry looked at me like I was her last hope left in the world.

  Me? A Saint? I wonder what Draco would think about that.

  "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Well, it's Harry. It's like fate or something, it's like I can never find him. I would ask around where he is and when I go there, he disappears. It's our tragic luck or something. Maybe we are this century's Romeo and Juliet." Parry said, her eyes full of sadness.

  I tried to smother a giggle.

  "I don't see how I can help. One can't mess with fate you know." I said in all seriousness.

  "Well, I was wondering since I'm unable to find Harry in any way. If you could ask him to meet me at the Goddess of Venus statue at eleven tomorrow night." Parry said. Her cheeks flushed like a girl deep in love as she added. "I'm going to ask him to be my date for the dance."

  The Goddess of Venus statue was something Professor Dumbledore bought this year, and it has become somewhat of a hot spot for couples. A rumor is that any couple that kisses next to the statue at midnight shall be blessed in their love. All hogwash to me though.

  I looked at Parry's face and I couldn't bring myself to say no. "Ok. I will try my best."

  Though it would be hard, almost impossible actually, to get Harry to meet Parry. It would be like asking him to kiss Voldemort's face.

    When I met Harry and Ron in the dining hall, I almost did not recognized Harry. He had disguised himself from head to toe and looked really ridiculous.

  "You look ridiculous." I said laughing. "That red wig looks like a bird nest and don't get me started on that weird moustache!"

  "At least I'm not recognized." Harry said darkly.

  "I made that moustache." Ron said proudly.

  "Oh, yeah, that reminds me…" I started nervously. "Parry asked me…"

  "Hermione, would you ask me to be your date for the dance?" Harry cut in suddenly.

 I looked at him. He was practically begging me.

  "I know Parry wants to ask me to the dance. So I really need you, to well divert her attentions." Harry pleaded. 

  "Er… I don't know." I gulped.

  What was I to do?

  "Why? Do you have someone you want to go to the dance with?" Harry asked surprised. "I didn't know you like anybody."

  "I don't!" I cried. "But you see I sort of promised Parry I would arrange a meeting for the both of you."

  Harry almost fainted. He choked on his sandwich. "I thought you were my best friend, Hermione!"

  "I am!" 

  "Well, you must as well throw me into a pit of snakes." Harry said, his eyes full of horror.

  I rolled my eyes. "Harry. You got to learn to deal with girls, since you seem to attract them. You may not like Parry the way you like (I almost muttered Cho, but stopped myself in time) you know, but that doesn't mean you don't deal with them."

  "You can't run away from some things like love, Harry. I think it's best you break it to Parry, that contrary to what she thinks you are not her Romeo."

   "So I expect you to be like a man. And meet her at the Goddess of Venus statue at eleven tomorrow night." I said looking deep into Harry's eyes.

  Harry sighed. But he took off his wig and moustache.

  Thank god, or I wouldn't know how I would be able to eat breakfast without choking.

  The day passed almost eventless. Draco was even sort of cooperating with me. Maybe, he has finally grasped the concept of time. Or maybe I was just being too optimistic.

  But then something happened. Professor McGonagall asked to speak to me after dinner.

  She didn't say anything as she gave me a white envelope. I recognized that smell of sweet lavender from the envelope. It must be from my Aunt.

  My heart froze and I felt an icy hand running over my spine. I tried to keep myself from trembling as I took the letter from Professor McGonagall. "Would you like to read the letter in my office? Or back in your room?"

  "Room." I croaked.

  Was the room getting smaller? Because I felt so congest, I tried my hardest to breathe.

  I couldn't hear the rest of what she said but I remember vaguely Draco guiding me to my room.

  I was pretty shocked when Professor McGonagall asked me to bring Hermione back to her room. What has happened?

  Hermione was acting all weird. Like something has stopped functioning in her.

  When I looked into her eyes, it was as if nothing was there.

  She was silent and all she did was tremble. She clutched a white envelope in her hand so tightly, I thought she wanted to destroy its very existence so she wouldn't have to read its contents.

   I hated to admit it, but I was worried.

  When we reached the hallway to our rooms, Hermione didn't even seem to notice.

  I patted her shoulder. "Your room."

  She seemed to have awoken, but only temporarily.

  She muttered a soft thanks and went into her room.

   I waited outside, I didn't know what to do.

  And I was dying with curiosity, what the hell was in that white envelope?

  Why was Hermione so frightened?

   And then I heard something, sort of like a kitten mewing.

  I opened the door quickly. My heart in my mouth.

  I couldn't believe what I saw……

     Hermione sat there like a ragged doll on the floor. The letter scattered over the floor.

And she was sobbing. Sobbing with all heart and soul.

  I didn't know what to do, but I knelt down next to Hermione and held her in my arms.


	9. I'm a weed!

  An update! This is definitely the longest chapter I have written for this fic! It's also the most different chapter in the whole fic, and I'm really wondering whether you guys will like this. It was suppose to be *gasp* even longer, with a very funny part of the meeting at the Venus statue, but I didn't write it in the end, because it would have made the chapter weird. In my opinion anyway! ^_^

   I would like to dedicate this chapter to:

Chocolat Elf, Chris, Jen Drake, Kerbi, Ericasmiles, Christa, JMS, Tabitha, Belle, Slim-Shady's-Modelling-Baby, Sweet Misery, Krissy, tateskates, Jocelyn Pagoda, angel-kisses, iris, Deimos, Tracy-Lou, Fire Soul, gothendergirl666,Wyrm, Hanna-chan, Ezmerelda, hpdancer92, Souless one, Stormy Phoenix, Rei Chan, Pampers and angel-kiss!

  Thank you so much. Your comments make me smile and laugh. Oh and thanks to Rei Chan for spotting my major boo of calling the Great Hall dining hall! Haha, I will change that from now on!

  Hope you like this chapter… ^_^

Chapter nine: The Strangest Things

  When the tears finally stop flowing and everything felt numb, I realized something. I was crying, and I was crying in Draco's arms. 

  I had tried so hard and so long, to find a place, a sanctuary I could be in. A place that could finally hold me. A place where I could just - be me.

  I never thought that I would find this place in someone's arms. Someone who for the past years had been one of my sworn enemies. Someone who I thought despicable, malicious, incorrigible, and just basically a total scumbag.

  It was so strange, so unbelievable. But Draco's arms seemed to be the safest place in the world, and for one moment I really thought everything was alright. I was ok. Free from harm forever.

  "Somebody pinch me. I'm crying in Malfoy's arms!" I cried, breaking the long silence in the room. 

  "No, somebody pinch me. I'm actually letting Granger cry in my arms!" Draco laughed.

  "I'm sorry. I got your robe all wet." I wiped my face and smiled.

  "I know you're sorrier you couldn't get it slimy as well." Draco smiled.

 I smiled, pausing for a moment. "Thanks. Really."

  "It's alright. I'm just too much of a gentlemen to let a lady cry by herself." Draco grinned.

  "It's time you put your big manly shoulders to use too." I laughed.

We laughed.

  Then we fell silent. Draco looked at me – seriously.

  I guessed it was time to tell a story. Not a story I liked, but strangely a story I wanted to share. And even stranger, a story I wanted to share with Draco.

  "Summer was horrible. Period." I began. "It started normally enough, I went home, delighted, just dying to show my parents my, not to be proud of anything, good examinations results."

  "I never really noticed something strange was happening to my family. We couldn't be around together much except for the summer vacation. I did feel like maybe there was some awkwardness, some changes, but nothing drastic or horrible or anything."

  "I was the only child. And I like to think they were proud of me, they always said I was so smart, so _sensible. Well I went home during the summer, and to celebrate the family went for this wonderful dinner, and we had a whole lot of fun. I still remembered that feeling, after my parents kissed me goodnight and tucked me into bed. That feeling that I was the luckiest girl in the whole world, that it couldn't get better than this, and I was so blessed to have my family and friends. So blessed."_

  "The next day, was the start of it all. Everything fell apart the next day. All that feeling, all the warmth inside me was destroyed that very day, and I couldn't remember a time when I felt so hollow and empty. I try not to think of that morning, but it just keeps coming back to me. I keep replaying it in my head, and tell myself, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I heard wrongly. But it just keeps coming back, over and over again."

  "My mother was in the kitchen. My father was reading the newspaper. Everything seemed normal, it felt normal, but I could never be more wrong. My father put down the newspaper, looked at me and smiled. He looked nervous, and I just smiled and said good morning. He said good morning back, and then called me my pet name Rookie. I never knew why he called me Rookie, he just did."

  "Rookie, you are a sensible child right? Well, Mum and I love you, we love you very much, and don't you ever doubt that. But Mummy and I, it's not that we don't love each other anymore, it's just that things have changed. We have changed. And we need to move on."

  "I was trembling inside, because I felt like something was very wrong. This scene was horribly wrong, father was not suppose to talk like that. Talk like there was something wrong with the family, because there wasn't!"

  "I asked him, what he meant. Father told me I was a sensible child again, and I couldn't hated a word more. Sensible. That word still revolts me now, and anyone who describes me as sensible shall be on my blacklist of people to exterminate from the world."

  Draco grinned. "Now, I'm not on that blacklist am I?"

 I gave Draco a mock glare. "Don't interrupt my story!"

  I never thought sharing my story would be so easy. But it was like Draco understood. Or maybe because Draco wasn't like Harry or Ron, who was as close to me as brothers, maybe that made it easier to tell. 

  "My father said calmly, he and mum were going to have a divorce. Again, not because they didn't love me or because they didn't love each other. But because their love has changed for each other, and it would be better for both of them. He asked me a question, and didn't wait for my answer. I wanted he and mum to be happy right? And they would be happier if they could lead their own lives."

  "I just shook my head. Because this couldn't be true. Dad and Mum were meant to be together. They didn't exist separately, they existed as one unit. I started crying. I was so weak, because I felt like the only one true thing in my life was breaking apart. I begged Dad, I begged him, I told him I would be a good girl. I would be better, I would do anything they wanted. I would even quit Hogwarts."

  "I knew it wasn't my fault. Yet, I felt deep inside of me, maybe if I had done this or that, it would have made them happier, and if they were happier, they would still be in love and they wouldn't want to divorce. Father looked at me, like I wasn't Hermione. Now Hermione, he said, don't be like this. We have come to a decision, and we wouldn't change it. We wouldn't pressure you or anything, but we are letting you choose who you want to be with."

  "Now that was a double-edged sword. How could I choose who I want to be with? That was so unfair. I started hating my parents as much as I loved them so much I wished they didn't have to be apart. My heart broke, and I went into the kitchen to find Mum, to ask her to tell me it wasn't true. There Mum was - crying. Tears like shards of broken glass, fell down her face. Her eyes were filled with such sadness, helplessness, that I knew it was hurting her more than it hurt me."

  "I locked myself in my room. Maybe I over-acted or something. But I really ached. It was like, if I didn't have my family, what did I have? What was truly mine in this world? I felt so lonely, because I felt like I only had my dad, my mum. And suddenly, they didn't seem mine anymore."

 I smiled wickedly at Draco. "I did something truly drastic. I cut my hair." I pointed to my jagged locks, it had grown a little and more feminine since I came to Hogwarts. "My parents were crazy. I love long hair. They couldn't believe I cut my hair! But frankly, I felt so comfortable after that. I felt stronger."

  "Dad came to talk to me again. I think maybe I was truly turning slightly insane. I asked him why he wanted to divorce mum. And he started all that moving on sentimental stuff again, I was annoyed. I asked him why, why, why. Give me a definite answer, don't leave me hanging in the air, I'm your daughter, I deserve better!"

  "So it was really partly my fault. Mum missed me, because I went to Hogwarts and was never around, she started getting really sensitive and paranoid. She stuck to Dad a lot and always called on him, and it seemed to stressed him out. She needed to love, feel love. And Dad said, he failed at that. He loved mum, and still do, but it was different. Mum wanted something he couldn't give, like something she couldn't give him. And he found it in his assistant."

  "I felt disgusted. Dad fell in love with another woman. I moved away from him. I hated him so. He was the one breaking up the family! Dad pleaded with me, he needed freedom, he really didn't want to fall for someone else. But he did. I didn't understand anything then, but I knew then I would choose to live with Mum. I felt like Dad betrayed me, betrayed mum and me."

  "I slept with Mum that night. I slept in her arms, and she hugged me like a baby. It was so soothing, yet so scary at the same time. I didn't know what was happening, but I could see that the divorce was literally killing Mum. She was a pale copy of her former self, emaciated, shrunken, sad – really sad."

  "I tried to do everything I could to make Mum happy, that seemed to have become my next aim. I would have done anything and everything just to see Mum smile."

 "Dad left the house. He left a number I could call, and said he would come and bring me out every week. I told him not to bother. I was still angry with him. I felt like he was deserting Mum and me."

 "Mum acted normally. But she was always so sad, so down, it made me feel horrible. I felt so useless, it was as if I could do nothing right. And I was contemplating then, whether I should go back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was my life before this summer, all my friends were there, and it seemed then to be my last joy in my life."

  "I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Hogwarts, it was all I had left. But I couldn't leave Mum."

  "Vacation was ending. And I had decided to go back to Hogwarts, Aunt Jane, Mum's younger sister, persuaded me to go back. She had come to the house to take care of Mum and me. She said I needed it, it was a chance for me to "brighten" up."

  "I was a normal child, and I need a life, she said at that time. I was so thankful to her, because secretly and guiltily I really wanted to just get away from Mum, so I could feel less depressed. But then Mum committed suicide."

  "Aunt Jane and I had gone to buy groceries, and when we came back Mum was there. Unconscious on the floor, with some kind of white substance flowing from her mouth. Aunt Jane said she had taken an overdose of sleeping pills."

 "I was paralyzed. If mum died, I had nothing left. Nothing. I hated myself so much then, I wished I could die to exchange my life for my mum's. I felt so selfish, how could I leave for Hogwarts and have fun? And leave my mum here?"

  "I prayed so hard, Mum would be better. I prayed so hard, that we sent Mum in time to the hospital. Thank god, Mum made it. But I was still trembling, because I had almost lost my mother. And at that moment, I was so vulnerable. Because if I had really did lose Mum, I would be almost an orphan. And I felt like nobody would love me. And I didn't deserve to be loved."

  "I really didn't think I would come back to Hogwarts, it was over. But still, as you can see, I did. When mum was better, she talked to me. Really the first time since Dad told me about the divorce. She told me she was sorry, and begged for my forgiveness. Of course, I gave it to her immediately. She said she was so sorry for even thinking of taking her own life, she was so selfish, because she still had me. She wanted to take care of me, and she loved me very very much. And she was so sorry for causing so much hurt and pain towards me, and she promised to take care of herself so that she could take care of me. And she swore then she would never leave me again, she would never desert me again. Because she had already passed the darkest of storms, and seen the light."

  "Mum and I hugged. And we fell asleep in each others' arms."

 "Before I came to Hogwarts, Mum and Aunt Jane brought me ear-piercing. They were pretty shocked, because I was scared to death of needles. But I wanted to, not because I felt strong, but because I realized the only way to conquer fear, is to meet it head on. Also, I really wanted to make a mark to myself. To become the best person I could be. Mum and Aunt Jane pierced another hole into their ears too. And I felt that moment was really special to me."

  I paused. I had rambled on far too long. "On second thought, summer wasn't really that bad. It was horrible, but it had its moments."

  Draco smiled at me. "You're like a weed, you know. Strong and unyielding. You keep growing, even though everybody wants to pluck you out."

  "Is that a compliment?" I arched one of my eyebrows up ala the Rock. Me a weed?

   "I usually call a girl a rose." Draco said. "But Granger, you're a weed. And you should be proud of it."

  I laughed. Draco could make me laugh, anytime, anywhere.

  I picked up the letter on the floor. "Although, I know Mum's strong now. She's healing and all. But still, when I received the letter, I felt as if a panic button had been pressed. Did mum commit suicide again? I was so scared. And I couldn't stop crying, and then when I read the letter and realized, she was ok. I couldn't stop crying either, because I needed to just let out all my emotions."

  I looked at Draco, "You know sometimes, I don't know whether you hear, I cry myself to sleep. Praying in my heart that Mum would be alright. And one day, we would be a family again."

  "Ok, I don't know why I just told you that." I grimaced. "You are not going to blackmail me right?"

  "You're too poor for that." Draco laughed.

  "You're alright now, right?" Draco asked, concern in his voice.

  I paused. Then smiled. "You know, I really think I am."

   "I wished I could just wave my wand, and whoosh everything would be alright. But I know real life is not like that. But I know that you would pull through all of this." Draco smiled. "You're a weed, remember that."

  I yawned. "If I'm a weed, what are you?"

  "Now let's not reveal too many secrets tonight," Draco smiled, he got up and pulled me up.

  He didn't need to tell me anyway. Because I knew exactly what Draco was.

   "Well then we have to get together again some time, for Malfoy's show and tell." I winked at Draco.

  "Sure, sure." Draco gave me a malicious look. "I would have to kill you afterwards though."

  "Nah. You can try, but no one can ever really exterminate weed." I grinned at Draco. 

  "Right." Draco rolled his eyes, smiling "It's pretty late now, you better sleep early."

  "Night." I tried to stifle another yawn.

  As Draco walked out of the room, I paused for a moment then cried. "Wait."

  "Yes? Any last minute requests? I sing a mean tune." Draco arched his head back.

  "No thanks, all villains are tone deaf." I smiled. "I just wanted to say, well, what I said yesterday was not true."

  Draco looked mildly surprised. "Oh, which one of your lies are you admitting is not true?"

  "That you can't muster a look of concern." I smiled. Is it me or is Draco's face reddening?

  "Because you can."

   "Er… night." Draco turned away and went out of the room quickly.

  Definitely wasn't me.

  I looked at the letter in my hand.

  "Dear Hermione,

                                       How's my favourite niece in the world wide world? I can just imagine your face when you read this, total shock and maybe horror right? I'm sorry if I scared you, but THERE'S NOTHING WRONG! So you can relax now, mione, seat down in a nice corner and continue reading this letter. Your mum's ok, Annie's really getting better. She is talking to a friend of mine, a psychiatrist whose really getting her in touch of her feelings and herself. Your mum is even smiling and joking again, and I wanted to share with you this good news!

     Now, I'm also writing to you this letter because I know what a worry wart you are! You don't admit it, but you are a very paranoid girl! You always think the worse of things, especially yourself. I was worried, you wouldn't have a good time at Hogwarts, always thinking of your mum and me. Don't worry about your mum, she's really really fine. Sometimes Annie and I talk, and she says thoughts of dying still come to her. But she's strong, and she would never, how do I say this, act on her thoughts.  

At first, I thought it would be better to have Annie write the letter to you herself. But Annie wouldn't, she say she doesn't know what to write. I tell you, when your mum gets better, she owes me a whole lot of favors! Mione, I know school work may be a little busy in Hogwarts and all, but try to take some time out every week to write us a letter ok? I think it would help all of us.

  So tell us about Hogwarts and your school life! Scarily, I hardly know about my sweetest niece's friends and teachers! Ok, so maybe I don't really want to know about your teachers. But write to us, and we'll write back, you will be amazed at the fuzzy warm feeling inside.

  Ok, I'm going to end this letter now. Your dad visited your mother a few times, she refused at first but did talk to your father for a few minutes last week. Your mother says she has forgiven your dad, and all they care about now is you. Maybe, you could write a letter to your father too, but it's purely your choice.

       Ok, it's the end. I know your fingers are just itching to write back to your most favourite (and only) aunt in the world. Your mum's waiting anxiously too, Annie really doesn't know how to hide her feelings. I really hope this gets to you, since well I'm not good at all this wizard mailing.

  Love,

       Aunt Jane"

  I smiled. I think I knew just what to write. About a new friend of mine, a silver-eyed boy who had a heart of gold.

  I told you this chapter was long! ^_^ Hope it didn't bore you. It's not like the other chapters, and sadly I couldn't write my most favourite parts of Draco and Hermione squabbling with each other. Haha, and another wacky book title. Oh, I'm sure you guys are happy that this time the ending is not a cliffie! I just hope this chapter puts a smile on your face… ^_^ k I gotta go now. Remember to come back 4 the next chapter… the meeting at the Venus statue! ^_^ heehee… Thanks for reading!!!


	10. Eight hundred and Eighty Eight

A/N: see my chapter dedication at the end of the chapter! ^_^

Chapter 10: Eight hundred and Eighty Eight

  I can't believe this. Draco woke up earlier than me. AGAIN.

 "Has little baby Malfoy been getting nasty scary dreams?" I said in a diabetes-causing sickening sweet tone.

  Draco rolled his eyes at me. "God. How did you know, Granger? I keep dreaming of you with your scary brown hair, shoving books down my throat."

  I laughed. "Hey, that was MY dream!"

  Draco glared at me, then noticed the letter in my hand. "How are you going to send it?"

   "Well I was thinking of using the school's owls." I said, as we started walking towards the Hogwart's owlery.

  "Well, not that I want to or anything, but you could use my owl." Draco said, his voice nonchalant.

   "Well, not that I want to or anything, but sure! That would be great." I laughed.

  And I swear, I think I saw Draco's cheeks reddening again.

  That would make it the second time!

  Maybe it was a premonition or sign of something big that was going to happen.

  Like the end of the world.

  "Harry, have you lost weight?" I asked concernedly at breakfast.

 Harry's face has become slightly emaciated and gaunt.

  "He can't eat or sleep." Ron said, shaking his head. "Usually, it's guys who are dumped that have such symptoms. But no, Harry, our wonderful friend has to be different, his panicking on how to dump Parry."

  "I'm not dumping Parry." Harry said annoyed.

  Ron and I looked skeptically at Harry.

  "I'm just rejecting her in a nice manner." Harry said, glaring at Ron and me. "It's for the best."

  "I don't see what's the big deal." I shrugged. "You could go to the dance with Parry as a friend. It might be fun."

  "That unfortunately, my love advisor," Harry looked pointedly at me. "Is not an option. Parry will think that I love her if I go to the dance with her, and she will think it's possible for us, to you know…"

   "Well, if a girl chases after me like Parry does, I will feel flattered." Ron said, then smiling smugly. "Of course, I'm already happily in love."

  I dug into the mango pudding. It was heavenly, a pity that each student was entitled to only one pudding. "Yes, rub it into our faces."

  "I will be happy once the whole Parry fiasco is over." Harry said, then smiled gleefully. "From now on, the only love I shall have will be Qudditch."

  "No wonder you are our local Romeo." I smiled, then looked at Harry's uneaten mango pudding. "Harry, would you be a dear and give me your mango pudding?"

  Now, don't think I was being mean. Harry had eaten quite a bit for breakfast, maybe it was because of the soothing effect of my voice. He had eaten a slice of shepherd pie, two chicken drumsticks, ham omelette and bacon and two pancakes.

  You would agree with me that Harry has eaten quite a lot for a teenage boy, wouldn't you? I know, I know Harry didn't really eat well yesterday, but excessive eating is also not healthy!

  "Sorry, Hermione, but I was saving the mango pudding for last. I just love this mango pudding! It's a pity we only get it once a week." Harry said, reaching to get his mango pudding.

  I know it was horrible and a mean thing to do. But I couldn't help myself. I'm blaming this all on Draco's influence.

  "Oh my! Is that Parry, I see over there?" I cried suddenly.

  Harry disappeared in a flash, as if he had ridden away on his firebolt.

  Ron looked suspiciously at me as he dug into his own mango pudding. "I didn't see Parry anywhere."

  I smiled as I took a spoon of Harry's mango pudding. "Neither did I."

I felt guilt-stricken the whole day, because of Harry's mango pudding. It was a mean thing to do.

  Still, I didn't regret it. I wonder if that's the first sign of turning evil.

 So to make up to Harry, I gave him my desert for lunch and dinner. Harry doesn't know I tricked him during breakfast, and Ron's not telling either.

  Ron thinks it's delightful, and "there's hope for you yet, you naughty little muggle!"

  I must admit although I feel remorseful for what I did, I enjoyed every moment of it.

  "Is something wrong with your mouth, Granger? You have this weird scary grin on your face, that's going to give me nightmares again." Draco smiled maliciously at me.

  "Nothing. I was just thinking of the wonderful uses of sticky glue." I said, as the two of us stepped into our "homework" room.

  The homework room was pretty useless to Draco, since from the start of the year I haven't seen Draco done a piece of homework.

  "Was that a threat?" Draco laughed as he sat down at the table.

I noticed he carried no books this time, but a manila folder.

  "What? Innocent ol me? I don't know what a threat is." I said, making my eyes like a puppy dog.

  "What's that you're holding?" I asked as I sat down.

Today, I had only one homework assignment. I had to write an essay on the ten applications of Frogbeans in potions.

  "This?" Draco waved the folder." Oh applications."

 Then his eyes glinted. "Hey, you're a girl. Maybe you can help me."

"Wait, you are getting ahead of yourself." I said as I unrolled a fresh parchment. "You are supposed to ask me for help first."

  "Ok, ok." Draco rolled his eyes. "So, Granger, want to take part in the most exciting project of your life?"

  I smiled, then pretended to think for a moment. "No."

  Draco looked shocked. "What?"

 I tried to look sorry and sad. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. But I'm pretty happy with my drab mundane existence."

  I paused to think. What was the first application of Frogbeans? 

 Draco smirked. "Don't worry, Granger. I understand you're too shy to accept my offer right away. Don't want to look too desperate right?"

 "That's all right. I will take it that YES, you want to help me." Draco smiled.

 Oh right, the first application… to poison annoying silver-eyed blond-haired boys!

  Draco started to open the folder. And I must admit that I was just a little bit curious. 

  "Well, ok." I said at last. "I will help you. But let me finish my essay first."

Draco arched his eyebrows. "I will give you an hour."

"Why, how generous of you." I smiled sweetly. "Is this the part where I kneel on the floor and grovel at your feet?"

Draco smiled. "No. That's after you say, "Why, aren't you the greatest master of all times? I must be the luckiest girl on earth to be able to worship you." 

 One hour later, I did managed to finish my assignment. I was a bit sad to state only twenty applications of Frogbeans, since there was still ten more I knew in my head.

  But well, a promise is a promise. Even if it's to a devil's spawn.

 "Your done, finally?" Draco said, yawning. "I was shocked to see you were willing to only do your assignment twice the length of normal students."

  I smiled. "You're not the only one."

Draco mouthed, "HaHa", as he spread out the contents of the envelope.

  Oh my god.

I can't believe what Draco is showing me.

 After a few minutes, Draco wiped his forehead. "Well, that's all eight-hundred and eighty eight of them."

  All I could do, was stare at Draco.

  I would like to dedicate this chapter to:

Deimos – thanks a lot your so sweet! ^_^ What is Draco? Well, the answer will be revealed in a few chapters in the future. Just not yet… sorry ^_^

Rei-chan – thanks so much! ^_^ I try to be as funny as possible… I will be sure to check out the fic you recommend!

Chocolat elf – haha! That's real funny… ^_^ thanks 4 reading! I love draco too…haha

Krissy – your too sweet! ^_^

Hpdancer92 – thank you so much! I'm so happy that you found it sad… ^_^

AlyBaby – yeah! So glad you like it! ^_^ I was afraid he was too OOC

A r – thanks for your comment! I will try to improve! ^_^ They were made to study in the homework room, so that they could learn to work with each other… ^_^ wonder if that's working!

Fire Soul – thanks! ^_^ hope you like this chapter… ^_^

Iris – ooh! Thanks! ^_^ I was afraid I made everything more messed up!

Wyrm – I hope you will like the friendly bickering in this chapter! ^_^

JMS – Aww! ^_^ thanks so much!

Ashley023 – I hope you like what happens this chapter! ^_^ 

Critic – thanks! ^_^ glad u like it… actually I don't usually leave the chapters at cliffhangers! I only remember doing it twice…heehee ^_^

Xtreme Nuisance – haha your comment made me laugh. ^_^ Thanks  4 readin!

Belladonna – that's so nice of you! ^_^ Yup, I agree a bit too detailed… I got carried away..heehee.. hope u liked this chapter!

Katya-Urban – haha I choked on an m&m before cos I was laughing so much! Glad u like it! ^_^

Dawniky – I agree! ^_^ Draco's really sweet when he wants to… ^_^

Detrianelle – thanks! Hope you like this chapter! ^_^

DMandOBrhot – aww your so sweet! ^_^ thanks!

Roswellbfan – yeah! I made someone laugh! Thanks! ^_^ hope you like this chapter

Slytherin5 – haha! Oh no… how am I gonna eat tuna again? I hope this chapter saves me… from all future batterings ^_^

Ezmeralda - ^_^ thanks! Sorri, this chapter was so long the statue of venus wasn't in it! Again! Hope you like it still.. ^_^


	11. Countdown to Midnight

Chapter 11: The Big Date Fix Up

  Eight hundred and eighty-eight photos were laid out on the table. All of them beamed at Draco.

  This was not a sight for weak stomachs.

  "So what do you think?" Draco smiled. "The old boy still got it in him huh?"

  I faked a puke. "Is this what I'm thinking?"

 Draco grinned. "Yup. Applications to be my dance date."

"Frankly, I'm disappointed I didn't reach a thousand."

  If there was even a thousand girls in Hogwarts.

 I tried hard not to laugh. "You mean you set up a box where girls would drop in their applications, like a lucky draw or something?"

  "Actually I didn't." Draco looked pointedly at me. "Crabbe and Goyle decided to do that for me. I think they even had an administration charge for each application."

  This time I laughed, right into Draco's face. "This is crazy, even for your standards."

  "You never do things the normal way, do you?" I looked at Draco, shaking my head.

  "Of course not." Draco smiled sweetly. "I insist on doing things the most extravagant way so that I can waste everybody's time and effort."

  I waved Draco away, as I surveyed the photos. It was slightly disturbing seeing so many faces look at you. "So what do you want me to do?"

  "Well, you can help me narrow down the list of potential dates." Draco said, passing me a piece of paper. "I don't know how good is your taste, but I guess you will have to do."

  I narrowed my eyes at Draco. "Well I guess the great Malfoy just have to make do with me."

  Draco didn't even bother to look back at me as he started poring through the rows of photos. "We'll compare our top ten choices in half an hour."

  I shrugged as I started my big "mission". Did I even expect Draco to be grateful?

   God forbid.

   You know after going through rows and rows of endless photos of eager girls wanting to be Draco's date.

  It can get extremely boring and tiresome.

 So I have to admit I didn't really choose the girls that I think Draco would like, but decided to choose girls which I found interesting.

  Which would probably mean Draco would hate them.

  At first, it was pretty funny. The girls in the photos were winking their eyes flirtatiously, looking coquettish.

  Some even wore held banners saying, "I love you, Draco", "Marry me Draco", "PICK ME!", "I'm your soulmate!", "Draco is my idol!" and so on.

  You got to give credit to those girls.

 Well after half an hour, I had my list of ten girls.

  But I was pretty sure, Draco was going to kill me for them.

   Draco ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Well I'm done."

 He looked at me. "How about you?"

  "Ready as I'll ever be." I said as we sat down on the table to compare our lists.

  "Let's go through your list first." Draco said taking my sheet. "We should save the best for last."

  I shrugged. "It's your date."

I was quiet for a few moments. Waiting for Draco's response.

  "Hermione!" Draco cried.

 I cringed. "Er… yes?"

  "Were you even the teeny bit serious when you were looking through the photos?" Draco asked, arching his eyebrows.

  "Yes! I was." I said indignantly. "Those are the cream of the crop."

 "Well, let's go through it then." Draco said coldly.

 "Look at this one." Draco pointed.

  "She seems nice and she's very pretty, look at those eyes of hers." I said eagerly.

  "But look at her name."

  "Ok, so maybe her name is weird, but you can't judge people by their name." I said strongly. 

  "I don't even know how to pronounce her name." Draco said, staring at the name on the sheet.

  "It's Bjark. According to the information written on the back of the picture, you don't pronounce the J." I said timidly.

  Draco looked as if he wanted to box me. "Bark?! You pick a girl called Bark?"

  "So you want me to say, "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. And this is my date, Bark."

  I frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe you could give her a pet name. Like precious or honey. It would be very you."

  Draco crossed his eyes. "Let's go to the next one on the list."

  "Er… ok." I said, looking at the ceiling.

  "Hermione, you said we weren't supposed to judge people by anything right?" Draco said coolly.

  "Right." I nodded.

 "Well then why must I add most of the girls on your list are Gryffindors and not a single Slytherin?" Draco asked with an innocent smile.

  "Well, it's because I know those girls better." I said truthfully. "And I know what nice girls they are."

  I paused. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put those sweet girls on the list. I wouldn't want them to mix with Draco.

  "How come I have the feeling you put all these girls here, just to annoy me?" Draco said.

  I smiled. "You are too sensitive."

  I picked up Draco's list. "Come on, let go to your list now."

  I looked through the names and the photos. "Draco, can you name me the ten names you list here?"

  Draco looked annoyed. "And why should I do that?"

 "Because I have the feeling that you don't even remember the name of the girls you put on the list." I smiled sweetly, full of venom.

  "Nonsense." Draco said, looking at me with an icy glare. "I'm not going to play this silly game of yours."

  "Draco, Draco." I tsked. "Let Aunt Hermione give you a piece of advice, learn the name of your date before the dance or you are going to get a big red hand mark on your cheek!"

  Draco shrugged his shoulders coolly. "They probably wouldn't mind even if I forget their names."

  I sighed. Knowing the girls Draco would choose, that was probably very true.

  Suddenly, I looked at my watch.

 It was 11.45!

  "Draco, I need to go somewhere urgently. Would you please follow?" I said, in as friendly as voice as possible.

  "And where is that somewhere?" Draco said with a smirk.

  "Ok, ok." I glared at him. "It's the Venus statue. You know that infamous one. I want to check on Parry and Harry."

  Draco paused, as if to think for a moment. Then smiled. "Nah!"

 "Oh come on!" I said, getting up from the table. "It would be nice to get some fresh air."

  "And you do owe me a favour, I did help you narrow down a list of potential candidates for the grand post of being Draco's dance date." I said sweetly.

  Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, very well. Just to see how Parry will slap Harry."

  "You are ever the optimist." I said sourly as I pulled Draco out of the torture chamber.

  When we reached the Venus statue, they were quite a number of lovey-dovey couples, but no sign of Harry and Parry.

  I sighed. "Perhaps we were too late."

  Draco looked around to see the couples around us. "This is quite the kissing spot."

  I nodded. "I think the rumor that a couple who kiss here at midnight will remain together forever is hogwash though."

 "Come on let's go." I said turning around.

  Draco pulled my hand. "Wait a minute, Hermione."

  Hermione looked up at me, a little surprised.

 "Hey, I just noticed that you have starting calling me Hermione." She said, laughing.

  "Oh yeah, Hermie." I shrugged. "What can I say? I got bored with the boring Granger."

  "Right, Malfie." Hermione rolled her eyes. 

  "Come on, let's go back." Hermione yawned. "I'm sleepy."

  "Didn't I tell you to wait?" I said annoyed. 

  I looked at Hermione's watch. It was 11.55. 

  "What are you trying to do?" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. "Not another crazy scheme I hope."

  Five minutes to 12.

  "Are you sure you want to know?" I grinned madly.

  3 minutes to 12.

  "I'm going to see if the tradition is true."

  2 minutes to 12.

  Hermione looked at me stunned.

  But she didn't run away.

 I take that as a good sign.

  I bent down.

  About to do the most frightening thing in my whole life.

  I knew I shouldn't have come to the Venus statue.

  Who cares if Harry breaks up with Parry anyway?

  Why must I always be such a caring person?

  Great. Now I'm really in trouble.

  I looked as Draco bent down.

  His face getting closer and closer to mine.

  God, I think Draco is going to kiss me.

  Should I run away?

  Should I punch his teeth out?

  I paused for a split second.

  Then smiled.

  Maybe, just maybe.

  I will let him.

Haha, what a funny chapter. I really hope you guys will like it.

I think everybody will be pretty shocked at what happens next.

^_^ Although I don't know if I succeeded, I hoped to make this story a little unpredictable… ^_^

*SHAMELESS PLUG* ^_^ if you like to see Hermione and Draco squabble, you get check out my new fic **7 days of hell**! ^_^ It's my weak attempt of trying to make Draco darker. ^_^ It's quite fun though… *END OF SHAMELESS PLUG*

Now time for my dedications!

Fire Soul – your so nice! Give you a lollipop! ^_^

Krissy – hey thanks! ^_^ It's true I'm updating faster now! Cos I can't wait to finish the story! ^_^ And write all the silly Hermione Draco parts…heehee

AlyBaby – Congratulations! You guessed correctly. ^_^ It was not that cliffie! ^_^

Girl-named-Belle – heehee! Actually I was wondering if it should be 999 instead.

Beckie13 – I'm so glad you liked it! ^_^ Good luck with writing your own fics!! ^_^

Attaasa – your so nice! Give you a chocolate candy! ^_^! And your correct about the applications! ^_^ And I'm so glad you said it made you laugh, ^_^ that's one of the nicest things someone can say to me!

Rei-Chan – thank you so much! ^_^ Your very nice too! Give you some candy floss. I agree, I love it when Draco is mean. Though, I haven't made Draco really evil in my fic… ^_^ I will keep trying!

ChaoticSytherin – hahaha! No no dead muggle baby pictures! ^_^ haha, oh yeah I agree. Draco should play a prank on Hermione back! I will see if I can write a positively evil trick in! ^_^

Xtreme Nuisance - ^_^ hahaha yes your veri funny you know! Hope you like this chapter…

Jocelyn Padoga – aww your so sweet! Give you a diamond ring! ^_^ hope this chapter clears your confusion…

CHANZO654 – I agree chapter 10 was a bit short. ^_^ so this chapter is double the length!! ^_^ yup, they are getting along now… well sort of. But the spell wouldn't break now, because they haven't really accepted it. It's going to though ^_^

Slytherin5 – hahaha! ^_^ I hope I don't disappoint you… but there's going to lots of talking! Sorri! ^_^ hahaha

Sai – oops! ^_^ ok, I promise no more cliffhangers. I surrender all my cliffies to you! ^_^

Angelofsmartness – yup! They are applications to be Draco's date. ^_^ heehee, hope you like this chapter…

Chocolat elf – look an update! I don't want to sound proud, but I'm getting really fast with updates! ^_^ hahaha, and I always love your funny comments!

JMS – yeah! Somebody laughed!!! ^_^ haha, ok hope you like this chapter too!

Dawniky – heehee! ^_^ I agree!!!! I don't know why but I like writing about Harry hiding from Parry…hahaha

Hpdancer92 and eb1981 – you guys are so sweet! ^_^ the answer is revealed in this chapter… pretty lame answer though…heehee

Wyrm – is this soon enough? Say yes! ^_^ heehee, yes good ol bickering…

Sim – thank you so much! ^_^ Your comment is really sweet and helpful! I do hope you like this chapter! ^_^

DemonWitch666 – heehee! Yup, thank you so much for your wonderful comment! ^_^ Say hi to the flying monkeys for me…

Roswellwbfan – aww so sweet! Gotta give you a teddy bear! ^_^ haha, I'm so glad you found it funny. Heehee, a folder of Draco's fan club members? Now why didn't I think of that? ^_^ 

Stormy Phoenix – thanks for your comments! ^_^ no you wouldn't die because the next chapter is out…

Jasmine85 – haha! Thanks for your comments! ^_^ I haven't seen interview with the vampires (which is a sad thing) and only read some of Anne Rice's books.

Critic – that wasn't really a cliffie! ^_^ it was a fake cliffie! This chapter is a real mean cliffie. Hahaha… ^_^ I am the evil one…

Aku-neko – kudos to you for your sweet comment! ^_^ hope you like this chapter…


	12. Smiles and Chocolate

Yeah. I really hope you guys will like this chapter, cos it's my favourite chapter of this fic currently.

Oh yeah, someone asked me if I could email then when I updated Changing Tides.

So if you want **EMAIL NOTIFICATION**, email me at decembi@yahoo.com with the subject line Changing Tides. Or you can put *** three stars in your review, and I will add you to the emailing list. ^_^

One last question.. DO YOU HATE PARRY?

Thanks! Happy Reading! ^_^

Chapter 12 : A Smile and Chocolates

   Someone up there must really hate me.

  There is NO other way about it.

   I was just about to kiss Hermione (the less you picture it, the better) when suddenly.

  "AHHHHHHH! Quick! Everybody move!"

Filch arrived.

  You know, I'm seriously doubting the concept of time.

  Sometimes time moves at such a fast speed, you can't grasp anything that's happening. And sometimes time seem to stop moving, and everything just moves in slow-mo.

  I experienced both times tonight.

  First it was the slow-mo time, Draco was about to kiss me. And it seemed to take forever.

  Then all of a sudden, a scream broke out.

 Filch had arrived, broom in hand. Ready to beat up all the "no-good hanky panky hormonal teenage couples" in sight.

  Draco and I froze in shock. Suddenly, it was like we were finally comprehending the fact that we almost made the worst mistake of our life.

   Time started flying like crazy.

  I couldn't think. I couldn't move.

 And if it wasn't for Draco grabbing my hand and pulling me all the way back to our rooms, I would probably be beaten to pulp by Filch now.

  I looked now at Draco. We were both breathless. Cheeks flushed.

  "Er… thanks." I muttered looking down at the ground. "I froze a while there."

  "No problem. You can always count on your local superhero, Draco Malfoy to come to the rescue." Draco grinned.

  "Don't get use to the idea of me playing the damsel in distress." I said smiling back at Draco wickedly. "I'm usually the villain with a bottle of glue in hand."

  "Right." Draco rolled his eyes. 

 We looked at each other awkwardly.

 "Well… I'm tired. Good night then." Draco said, turning around to go to his room.

  "Er… wait." I said, fidgeting a little.

  "Yes? Any last superhero requests?" Draco tilted his head towards me. "Don't ask me to fly to the moon though. The man living on the moon is way creepy."

  I smiled. "Don't tempt me."

  "Well…" I looked straight into Draco's eyes. "You know just now at the Venus statue, before Filch came in like the terminator. What DID you want to do?"

  For a moment, I thought Draco lost his usual sense of composure. But then it was such a short moment, I really couldn't be sure.

  "Eyelash." Draco said.

  "Eyelash?"

  "Yeah. There was an eyelash on your cheek and I was going to do the gentleman thing of wiping it off."

  "Well thanks then." I said as nonchalantly as possible.

  "No problem." 

 Draco turned and went into his room.

  When Draco left, I practically ran into my room.

  I closed the door shut quickly.

  Then leaning on the door, I fell down to my knees.

  No doubt about it, Draco wanted to kiss me.

  "Hermione?"

  "Yes?" I looked up from my breakfast.

  "Did something happen to you? You are acting really strange today." Harry asked concernedly.

  "Me strange?" I smiled. "NO WAY!"

  "Yes you are!" Ron chimed in. "You are giving this weird creepy smile. If I didn't know better, I would think you are in love."

  "Ha ha." I said, looking back down on my plate. "I guess I should stop smiling at you guys, since I creep you guys out."

  "Thank you." Ron smiled, and patted his chest. "I had always wanted to talk to you about your creepy smile. And now that I have, I feel like a load has been lifted off my chest."

  I turned to Harry. "Talk to me quick. I think my intelligence is dissipating from me."

  Harry laughed. "Well on the good news, I did meet Parry last night and told her I didn't like her, although she is a very nice girl. It was surprisingly easy."

  "Yeah, considering how I was the one who told Parry. It was surprisingly easy." Ron said dryly.

  "What!" I glared at Harry. "How can you get Ron to talk to Parry for you!"

  "Hey!" Harry said indignantly. "I was there, it was just that it wasn't my mouth moving."

  "You are so sensitive." I said dryly to Harry. 

  "Did Parry take it well?" I asked concerned.

  "Hmm… not considering the way she screamed, pulled her hair, stomped around, did this weird little funky dance and started crying enough to save the world from drought, I would say she's taking it excellently." Ron said. "Though therapy would be good."

  "Doesn't it make you feel proud?" I looked at Harry.

  Harry blushed. "Ok, ok. I'm a jerk. Can we move on to something else? Like today's pie for instance."

  "No way!" Ron smiled. "This is the first time I'm not the jerk here. I want to savor this moment."

 I was about to add in my two cents when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

  "Hi Neville. What's the matter?" I asked curiously.

  Neville blushed, and looked at his shoes. "Er… I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure. But do you think you can look at my face. I mean I'm not _that ugly."_

 Neville quickly looked up, his face even redder. "No it's not that! You are really pretty."

  Aww… gee-shucks. Is there a sweeter guy in Hogwarts? 

  I think not!

  "Ok. Flattery will get you anywhere. What do you want me to do?" I smiled.

  "Well it's just that I heard about Parry… she has locked herself up in her room and I heard some girls complain about not being able to sleep because she was crying all night. And since, Parry doesn't seem to have many friends… and she seems pretty close to you… so I was wondering…"

  Neville held up a box of chocolates. "If maybe you could give her this. You know… to cheer her up."

  Neville's face was so red, he was definitely going to erupt any moment.

  I smiled. "Sure."

  "Thanks." Neville passed me the box and ran away so fast it was like his pants were on fire.

  "You know what?" Ron said laughing. 

  "What?" I said warily.

  "I have never seen Neville run so fast before, not even from Professor Snape." Ron smiled. "And you want to know why I think his running so fast?"

  "Because he is extremely shy around girls." I replied.

  "No, no, no!" Ron said shaking his finger.

  "It was your creepy smile that did it."

  "Hmmm…"

  "Hermione, can you stop hmmmming. It's annoying." Draco said. "If you want to ask me something, well ASK ME!"

  "You will think it's silly." I said.

  All the lessons were over, and Draco and I were walking towards the Great Hall for dinner. 

 "Since when have I thought anything you said resembled intelligence?" Draco said, giving his usual smirk.

  "Well, this is even sillier." I said. "But I will ask anyway."

  "But you must promise not to laugh." I said sternly.

  "What? I'm not allowed to mock you?" Draco paused, he pretended to be in deep thought. "I'm not sure I'm physically able to do that."

  "Well at least promise not to tease me about it." I said. "And swear it on whatever shred of honour you have left."

  Draco arched his eyebrow. "Ok. I swear as the wonder prince of Hogwarts to not tease Hermione on her deep dark silly secret."

  "Well… do I have a creepy smile?" I asked finally.

  Draco was stunned for a moment. "What? This is it?"

  "Yes." I said annoyed. "This is it. So do I?"

  Draco looked at me thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, your smile is pretty creepy."

  "Great. I should have never mentioned it." I sighed.

  "Now don't be sad." Draco laughed. "I heard some guys actually like creepy smiley girls."

  "Thanks, Draco. But PLEASE stop comforting me." I said to Draco.

  "Well, no need to thank me." Draco said. "I'm just Mr Nice Guy."

  "What's with the box of chocolates?"

  "Oh. This?" I waved the box of chocolates. "It's for Parry, from Neville. I guess you can call me cupid."

  "Neville? Squeaky boy?" Draco shook his head. "Who could have thought?"

  "Well I think it's sweet." I said.

  "You would, wouldn't you?" Draco smirked.

  "Oh, of course Mr. Wonder Prince of Hogwarts doesn't give girls chocolates. He doesn't need to, he is already oozing with so much charm and perfectness, all the girls just run to him. They are the ones that give HIM chocolates." I said sarcastically.

  For a moment, Draco was silent.

  Then he wiped an invisible tear from his eye. 

  "You know me so well." 

  "Stop it, you are giving me goosebumps!" I said.

  "Well as a matter of fact, I did receive a box of chocolates today." Draco smiled.

  He took out a box of chocolates from his pocket. It was a small box, but one could tell from the packaging it was extremely expensive.

  "It's from one of the girls on my top ten list, you know the one we made yesterday." Draco said, opening the box of chocolates. "I think I may ask her to the dance."

  And just like that. Time stood still again.

  "So…" Draco said waving the opened box of chocolates in front of me. "Want a piece of chocolate?"

Dedication time!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to these wonderful people:

Illusion – thanks so much! ^_^ It's so nice to know people think I'm funny… well remotely anyway. ^_^

Kriss – thanks! ^_^ I hope you like what is happening!

Fire Soul – thank you so much! You are so sweet! And far too nice! ^_^

Chocolat Elf – you are always so funny! ^_^ Thanks! I hope you aren't disappointed cos there are no passionate kissing… (yet)

 Wyrm – thank you so much! ^_^ you are so so so nice! And you don't know how happy it makes me to heard that I make people laugh!

JMS – yeah! I wanted to give people a shock! ^_^ thanks!

Hpdancer92 – thanks! ^_^ I'm so happy I actually managed to surprise people a little…

SoshilaDove – heehee! Thanks! ^_^ I gotta admit I ended it in a cliffie a bit on purpose… but I thought it was a nice end.

Jocelyn Padoga - ^_^ lol! Now, I will give you a golden bracelet to match the ring!

Rei-chan – glad you liked the candy floss! I love candy floss! ^_^ I'm sorry.. if this update was a bit late. At least there's no cliffie!! ^_^ Here's a chocolate bar.

Chanzo – haha! ^_^ ooh I would so love to write Hermione slapping Draco… that would be so awesome… *makes note to self* definitely writing a slapping scene. ^_^ Dedicated to you of course!!

Dawniky – oooh! ^_^ haha, I promise you *in black and white* Harry will definitely dance with a girl named dawn at the dance! ^_^

Stormy Phoenix - ^_^ to get on your good side! I promise no cliffies for the next few chapters! See no cliffie in this chapter!

Xtreme Nuisance – lol! ^_^ I never thought of Harry popping out, though it would be a fun scene to see. I would imagine Draco and Harry fighting it out… ooooh.. 

Gothendergirl666 - ^_^ I'm sworn to secrecy, can't tell you whether they will go to the dance together. Bob the Llama rocks! ^_^

 Roswellbfan - *wells up in tears* ooooh! You are so sweet! I'm so happy I can actually be something that resembles funniness! Thank you! ^_^

HHGGDDMM – oops! ^_^ please don't delete my story! Here's one hot pipping chapter right from the oven!

Katina Wellson  - ahh thank you so much! If everybody that hates me are like you, I wouldn't mind people hating me at all! ^_^

DemonWitch666 – you are as funny as always! ^_^ LOL, I love your flying monkeys. Heehee Hermione is nosy, mostly for my evil purposes! MUAHAHA… ^_^ maybe you can teach me Albuquerque sometime!

Dark child – you are so nice! ^_^ hope you like this chapter!

Pookyber – ooh! Me too! I love D/hr.. they are such a cute couple!

Elle-poohbear – ooh! Thank you so much! I will strive to do better!

Emma – thanks! ^_^ I really hope I'm improving with each chapter…

Gandella Raye – oooh! The fanfic loves you too! ^_^

PotterzGirl - ^_^ I hope this chapter will save you from the near death! Ooh evilness.. doncha just love it? ^_^

Snowbear - ^_^ heehee.. I am evil. I promise to be a good girl now.

Ezmerelda – thanks so much for reading! ^_^  yes cliffhangers are cruel! Therefore I will hand you my bag of cliffhangers *passes bag to Ezmerelda* there.. no cliffhangers for a long while.. till I get it back from you again! ^_^

Crissy the Amazing – AHHH! ^_^ this is the first time somebody said my writing had an innocent style. And I don't know why, but I feel so damn complimented. ^_^ so thank you so much! I will continue being innocent ^_^ till the monsters get me…

Lisa-Ann – yes master! No brats please! ^_^ ooh.. do people hate parry so much? *note to self* Must do poll. Heehee…

Thank you… ^_^ till next time…


	13. Ah, to be young again!

  Author's Note: ^_^ ooooh! I have *finally* reached THE chapter thirteen! I don't know why but I always liked the number thirteen. That's why this chapter is *extremely* special. Basically, it's the *turning point* of the story. ^_^ So PLEASE enjoy!

*REPEAT ANNOUNCEMENT*: People who still want to be added to the email list (notification when I update), just email me or add *** to their reviews. ^_^ Thanks for reading!

Oh yeah, due to exams and all. In two days, and I'm still updating!!! God, I'm an idiot. I can't answer everybody's sweet comments and questions! I'm so sorry, I promise to do it in the next chapter!

I'm dedicating this chapter to:

Pampers, Girl-named-Belle, Doobie, Chocolat Elf, CrackHead, Dawniky, gothendergirl666, Katina Wellson, kriss, SoshilaDove, PotterzGirl, roswellwbfan, Alexiel Tabitha Granger, Hikki, H20, JMS, FairyFloss, Rei-Chan, Snowbear, pookyber, Ezmerelda, Gandella Raye, In Silent Lucidity, Crimson, Wyrm, Jaded, sunshyne, Fire Soul, Maori, Shiny Person w/o Name, sakura-08, Indil Elondili, hobbs-devil69, HHGGDDMM and Guardian Devil!

Thank you guys SO SO SO SO MUCH! ^_^ 

  *drums roll please*

Chapter Thirteen: Oooh… Sweet Sweet love

   "Hermione!"

  Oh yeah. Back to reality.

"What?"

 "Chocolates! Hello!" Draco waved the box of chocolates furiously in front of me.

 "Seriously, I know I don't offer you things often. But when I do, must you make such a big deal out of it?" Draco frowned.

  "I don't like chocolate." I said, turning away from the box of chocolate.

 "I thought you said it was sweet."

  "Well, I changed my mind." 

  Draco rolled his eyes. "Woman."

  "Oh Mr Sensitive, has something to say here." I said, just dripping with sarcasm.

  "You are really baring your fangs out, aren't you?" Draco shook his head as he kept the chocolate.

  "I don't know what's gotten into you, today! Just now, you were normal and whoosh… here is Ms. About to Erupt Volcano." Draco said.

  "Well, I don't know……," I shrugged. "I don't know why, but somehow you can make me so mad."

  "Seriously, this time I'm truly innocent." Draco said indignantly. "It's a crime to do something nice? Too out of character for me?"

  "No." I sighed. "Ok, Draco. I'm sorry. Can we move on? You are going to ask chocolate girl to the dance -good, I'm going to go to the dance with Harry. There! Resolution! Let's move on… so how is the weather today?"

  Draco paused for a moment. "You are going to the dance with Wonder Boy?"

  I frowned. "He is not Wonder Boy!"

  Ok, so I haven't asked Harry yet. But Harry would go.

 Well if he didn't, I would kill him.

  So you see, the answer is already a non-given!

  "Well, how nice. Wonder Girl and Wonder Boy." Draco said, frowning. "So are you guys going to wear matching outfits?"

  "I can just picture it now, you and Wonder Boy in this beautiful clean white house, big garden, five children. Oooh… what a nice wholesome family." Draco said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

  "Oh yeah? How about you and chocolate girl?" I retorted. 

"You and chocolate girl in those dark creepy castles drinking each other's blood, the vampire way. And then you guys will have white Adams Family type children. With a gigantic butler to boot and…"

  "You are being childish." Draco rolled his eyes.

 WHY HE!

 "Me childish?" I said in a cool voice.

 "Oh yeah. For example, chocolate girl? She has a name, you know." Draco smirked.

 I smirked back. "Oh yeah, let's hear it!"

  Draco paused. He scowled.

 He scummaged in his bag and read the card on top of the box of chocolate.

  "The name is Caramel. Coco Caramel."

  "Well give her my best wishes. She will need it."

  "Thank you. I will."

 Pig-headed Draco and I refused to talk to each other the rest of the afternoon.

  And I guessed our bad moods kind of scared people away from us.

So it was as if we had radiation or something, everybody stayed away from us.

  "Er… Hermione?" Ron asked timidly.

 I grunted.

  "Are you ok? You have been really pissed…"

 Harry gave Ron a look. "Off colour today."

 "Well after lunch anyway. So we are curiou… "

  Harry butted in. "Concerned for you."

I gave a small smile. "I'm sorry. I really am, if I scared any of you guys."

  "But…"

  Angry thoughts of Draco filled my head…

  "I think I'm having some problems which I can't handle right now. So I'm sort of taking it out on myself…"

  "Oooh… problems?" Ron smiled and patted his chest. "Come to Uncle Ron, dispenser of handy advice ranging from plucking eyebrows to killing cockroaches."

  "Well…" I sighed, slightly sheepish. "The problem is I don't even know what's my problem."

  "I'm just so pissed. It's like I can't handle my emotions anymore. I'm no longer calm and rational. I'm just some kind of angst up human being." I said exasperatedly. "And I hate that. Like crazy."

  "See? Another bad emotion." I sighed and took it up on my steak.

  "It's alright. It's all part of growing up." Harry said, with a dignified air.

 "Oh yeah, says the jerk who uses his best friend to dump girls." I smiled.

  "Come on. That was so yesterday news. We should move on!!!" Harry fumed.

  Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

  "What the hell are you doing?" I asked Ron.

  "I'm remembering this moment exactly."

  "I don't see what's so special about this." I said, confused.

  "Are you kidding me? This is the very first moment, I'm the totally normal, rational and happy one! I have a girlfriend, I'm problem free and for the first time my perfect friends are unperfect! Oooh… yeah… I rule, right this moment." Ron yelled.

  I laughed. 

 Who cares about Draco anyway?

  Smiling, I attacked my steak once more.

 By dessert, my mood was way up cloud nine.

  "Oh yeah." I told Harry, half way through my ice sherbet. "You are my date for the dance."

  "What?" Harry dropped his spoon. 

  "Maybe I'm stupid." Ron said. "But aren't you suppose to ask Harry first?"

  "Hey, I'm a genius. I get to skip steps." I winked.

  "I don't know. It would be like dancing with my sister." Harry said doubtfully.

      "Well, we won't be dancing."

     "Forgive me, but I thought the point of a dance was to dance." Harry smiled.

     "Yeah. But people with three left foot, ME, are banned from dancing." I chirped. "So live with it."

     Harry sighed. "I guess I would have to hang up my suede dancing shoes."

     Harry gave me one of his warm, friendly smiles.

The ones that remind me that Harry was truly quite a Wonder Boy, though we would never tell him that. Not to his face of course.

  "But of course, how can I say no to my best friend?" He grinned.

  "Good." I faked a sigh of relief. "I was scared you were going to use Ron to dump me."

  Harry groaned.

  And Ron yipped happily again.

   The silence was unbearable.

  Draco and I were walking back to our rooms, and it just felt so weird…

       Not to be talking, arguing, insulting…

       Strangely, I missed all that.

        I was truly getting senile.

       I sighed. "Draco, I'm sorry. I should have never said what I said about you and choco… I mean Coco."

       Draco was silent.

       "Aren't you going to say anything?" I cried.

       "What do you want me to say?" Draco said icily.

        "I don't know. Maybe, oh it doesn't matter, Hermione. I never put it to heart. Let's forget all about it and MOVE ON!"

        Today, I have said moved on so many times… I think if I had to say it again, I would rather lose a friend.

        "Well, it mattered, Hermione. And you can't just sweep everything away with an apology every time, ok!" Draco looked at me right in my eyes.

        "Well, you hurt me too." I said, looking right back at Draco.

        "Ahhhhhhhh." Draco cried angrily, turning away. "Don't do that."

       "Do what?" I cried, exasperated.

        "Innocent eyes. Like it's all my fault. Like how I'm always the bad guy." Draco said, shaking his head. "It sucks."

      "Well, I'm _sorry_." I said, agitated. "I can't control what my eyes are ok!"

       "Stop it." Draco clenched his fist. "We are only making the whole thing worse. Let's face it, we were never meant to be cordial with each other. We were never meant to…"

      "No. You STOP it." I cried. "YOU are the one blowing this way out of proportion. We both said things we don't mean, we can apologise and forgive it each other. I thought and still think we had a friendship Draco, and I don't want you to just throw it away like it meant nothing more than an old shoe to you."

Draco fell silent. His eyes seemed a little sad.

 "Well, I did mean what I say. And I'm sorry."

 "What do you mean by that?" I frowned.

  "Well, I do think Harry and you make the perfect couple."

  I didn't know how to react to that.

Insults yes…

But a statement like that?

  "Well, Harry and I are just best friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

  "Just like us, I guess."

  "Nothing more than friends, nothing less than enemies."

  Draco turned away.

  It was like he was trying to tell me something, but I was too stupid to understand.

  "I don't understand."

  "You don't need to."

  I realized then I was crying from the wetness of my cheeks.

  "Oh my god, don't tell me you are crying." Draco said.

  I was behind him.

  "Don't turn around. I'm not crying. Don't be foolish."

  "Well don't cry then!"

  "Draco, so have you forgiven me?"

  "No. And I never will."

    Professor McGonagall sighed exasperatedly. "Albus, Filch has come to me to complain about the state of the Goddess Venus again. He said it's a most unhealthy spot where students gather. He wants the statue to be removed immediately."

  "And also, till now you wouldn't explain to me about the new punishment you implemented this year. The one Draco and Hermione are going through now. It seems a little bit… I don't know too much don't you think? Extravagant?"

  Professor Dumbledore was whistling and didn't seem to be listening.

  "Albus, please. Please answer me." Professor McGonagall cried earnestly.

  "Minerva, I'm sure you will agree with me that young blossoming love is such a joy to watch." Professor Dumbledore smiled in that wistful way of his.

  "Ahhhh… to be young again."

  "Draco, you have always been a jerk! But this time, you have really shown your true jerkiness!" I fumed.

  "You are a blundering idiot, Granger!" Draco turned around, his face trembling with fury.

  "Oh yeah? You arrogant pompous git!"

  "Well, you are! You maybe the smartest girl in Hogwarts, but you are an absolute idiot when it comes to love." Draco cried furiously.

  "Huh?"

  HUH? HUH? HUH?

  "Don't you see?" Draco put his hands on my head and shook it furiously.

  "I have fallen for you, stupid mudblood!"

  Ok. I will say it again. HUH????????????


	14. Liar Liar, Pants on fire!

 **Some notes and thoughts: ^_^ my exams aren't really over yet. I have a MAJOR one next Monday *sigh*, but I just have to update before it. I'm now on quite a steady schedule, an update about weekly! ^_^ yeah I'm so proud of myself.**

  Well, I wanted to write that Draco has admitted he had feelings for Hermione, but he **DOES NOT love Hermione whatsoever. I think that would be too fast…**

  Well I thought it would be fun to see how Hermione and Draco's relationship can actually progress and how everybody would react to it. Usually, H/D fics end when one of them admit their feelings, and I wanted to experiment with how their feelings can develop.

  I do think Hermione is the** blur **one in the relationship. ^_^

 Oh, and one last note, this fic is about 60% completed. Like yeah yeah yeah! I'm so happy… not to end it, but to actually see it completed. I'm gonna feel so… contented. Well, I really couldn't find a word to describe the feeling ^_^……

  After this fic, I will either write another H/D fic *I got this amazing funny idea*, this time Draco is going to be truly evil and horrible. I want to take him to the limits, but still keep his sarcasm intact. I don't like bitter people. ^_^

  Or, I will write this kinda cute idea I have about a love triangle. ***GROAN* I know love triangles suck, but I thought it would be really interesting as I wanted to experiment with the relationships of Harry, Hermione and Draco. But I hate angst and I will so not go into melodrama. Kill me if I do.  I want to try to make it different… cos I think Harry is so sweet, Draco is so evil (yet adorable) and I would love to see Hermione try to choose…**

  Well that's it! Enough of my blabbering thoughts…

Hope you like this **VERY VERY LONG chapter. No cliffhanger ending!!! Just full of ****FLUFFx100! **

Chapter 14: Liar Liar, Pants on fire!!!

_"Don't you see?" Draco put his hands on my head and shook it furiously._

_ "I have fallen for you, stupid mudblood!"_

  "Are you ok?" Draco frowned slightly.

  I tried to reply, but my mouth would not open. I couldn't breathe, somehow my nostrils had closed. I didn't want to look at Draco, but my eyes would not turn away.

  Most importantly, I did not want to hear what I was hearing from Draco. But my ears… they wouldn't listen (to me).

  "Answer me." Draco said worried, yet somewhat agitated.

  "I don't know what to say." I managed to squeak.

  _Say you like me too._

  I looked at Hermione, and I felt a stabbing pain in my heart.

  Until those (dreadful) words came out of my mouth, I, myself, didn't even know of my feelings for Hermione.

  But now I knew. 

And the knowledge was excruciating.

 "Forget it." I turned away.

 "Just forget what I just said." I said icily.

  Hermione pulled me back. Her face was red and irate.

 "Don't you dare do that to me! You can't just say you like me, then take it back!" Hermione cried angrily.

  "Well, then what do you want me to do?" I cried back furiously. "Beg you to like me too?"

  "No!" Hermione shook her head. "I don't want you to like me."

 "Ok, fine. I wouldn't."

  Hermione sighed. "But you do."

 This time, she sighed deeper. "And the worse thing is… I think I do too."

  All of a sudden, the stabbing stopped.

"You like me?" I said, somewhat unsure, yet excited at the thought of it.

 Hermione winced. "I don't know. But I got jealous… when I thought of you and Coco."

  Somehow without my control, the tips of my mouth began to edge up.

 "Don't smirk at me!" Hermione gave my left shoulder a punch. "I knew you would react this way! Ugh… I shouldn't have said anything."

  "I'm not smirking." 

Yet when I said that, I knew I was smirking.

  Hermione gave me a "haha, very funny" look, and then she sighed. "What are we going to do?"

  "What can we do?" I shrugged.

  "Well, maybe because we found out early, we can still stem out all the feelings we have for each other… before it's too late." Hermione said hopefully.

  "Well, good luck to you." 

 Hermione frowned. "What do you mean, good luck to me? Mister!"

  I smiled. "Well, it is a known fact that once you fall in love with a Malfoy, you never stop."

   Hermione gave me another punch. "How about you? You actually admit to having feelings for me! A mudblood!"

  I cringed slightly. "Well, I don't know… but when I look at you, I don't see Hermione, perfect student, mudblood. I just see, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Do you get what I mean?"

     Hermione gave a small smile. "I can't believe you like me."

  I groaned. "Stop rubbing it in. It's probably just a phase."

  Hermione laughed. "Well that means I'm going through the famous, fall in love with your sworn enemy phase now… sort of like Juliet."

  "Juliet?" I arched my eyebrow.

  Hermione nodded. "She's in one the most romantic plays of all time, Romeo and Juliet. It's muggle literature… but definitely better than those weird books you usually read. Maybe I can get Aunt Jane to send me my copy of it and I can lend it to you."

  For a moment, I was offended.

 "Weird books? Those books are classic literature!" I fumed.

 Hermione laughed. "Oh right, 10 ways to world domination is definite classic material."

  "That is a good book, ok!" I said indignantly. "It teaches you all the basics to oppressing weak beings."

  Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yup, that is one quality every person should have in life."

  I sighed. "I can't believe I actually have feelings for you."

 Hermione smiled. "That makes two of us."

   Draco was silent for awhile.

  All he did was stare at me.

  It was very disconcerting.

  I didn't know whether I should stare back at him, or well… slap him.

  Perhaps my lack of action was because… I was just too overwhelmed.

  For one, Draco admitted that he had feelings for me.

  That reason alone would probably put me in coma for three days.

  Then worse, I hit upon the realisation that I actually had feelings for him too.

  That reason would ensure I would be beaten up by Harry and Ron, disown and abandoned for the rest of my life.

  I guess the whole thing had not really hit me.

  Draco likes me! Draco likes me!

 That silly thought did echo in my head for awhile.

 But still, I had a sinking feeling.

 Like, this was not true.

 This was not real.

 This would definitely not last.

  "Draco, stop staring at me." I laughed.

  "I was just thinking." Draco said, looking away from me. "That what just happened between us… would probably change everything."

  "Well, it does. You don't exactly fall for your enemy everyday."

 "Yeah, but I can't help wondering. Is our hearts playing a trick on us? Because I like you, yet I hate you." Draco smiled sardonically.

  I nodded. "I feel the exact same way. Nobody annoys me the way you do. Nobody can make me mad the way you do. Yet, nobody makes me laugh the way you do. You are the person I hate the most. You are the person I…"

  Draco's smile widened. "Continue…"

"I can't." I shook my head, smiling. "I don't know the answer to that yet."

  "So where do we go from here?" Draco asked, arching his head towards me. "Jump off a cliff?"

  I grinned. "You wouldn't believe it, but I think that describes the situation we are in exactly."

  Draco's eyes widened. "It does? Well, liking each other is a bit like suicide."

  "No… what I mean it, perhaps we have been struggling on a cliff for a long time. We could be hanging on to the perch of the cliff, struggling to climb up. But we can't. We want to pretend that we don't like each other, and for awhile it worked. We didn't fall into oblivion, but neither did we manage to climb up from the cliff… to safety. Then now, we decided… what the heck. We let go of the perch. We didn't want to struggle with our feelings anymore… we just let go. And now we are just falling… we don't know where we land… a river? Rocks? Would we die? Would we survive? It's dangerous… yet so exciting." I said in one big gush.

   Draco smiled. "Not bad, Granger."

  "So where do you think we will land?" Draco asked.

   I sighed. "Only god knows."

Then we smiled at each other.

"But let's enjoy the freefall while it lasts."

That night, I slept peacefully.

I didn't dream of Draco.

Thank God.

 All I dreamt was me flying freely with a pair of wings.

 It didn't matter that I knew that Draco and I was like mixing oil and water.

 It didn't matter that I knew Draco could not possibly really like me.

  All that mattered, was that I was happy.

 And I was, truly.

   "Good morning." Draco smiled.

"Yeah, same to you." I yawned.

 "Dream of me last night?" Draco grinned.

 "Thankfully, no." I smiled. "Dealing with you when I'm awake is bad enough."

  Draco arched his eyebrow at me. "I don't know how you manage to lie with a straight face."

  "You want to know how?" I smiled sweetly.

  "Tell the truth."

  Draco and I talked and treated each other like normal.

  Which was good – very good.

  I don't know how I would react to anymore changes.

  So it was as if by secret agreement, that our new relationship would be a secret.

  "I wonder what they are doing." I told Draco.

   There was a group of students crowding round one of the tables in the Grand Hall.

   Draco and I walked towards the table and I was surprised to see Lavendar fidgeting with a metal gadget.

  "Hey, Hermione and Draco." Lavendar grinned. "We are playing with this new gadget I got. It's a lie detector and can tell, obviously, whether somebody lies. Come and join us."

  I shook my head. "No thanks."

  I didn't want Lavendar digging into my head and prying into my deepest secrets.

  "Oh come on." Pansy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my hand.

  She pressed my finger on one of the buttons of the gadget. "It turns blue when you are speaking the truth," Pansy smiled wickedly. "And red when you are not."

  "Let go of me." I cried and struggled.

 But Pansy was surprisingly strong.

  I looked at Draco for help.

  But all he did was look incredibly happy at my predicament.

   Lavendar paused. "Now what should we ask Hermione? Does she cheat on her assignments? How the hell does she get such good grades?"

  I rolled my eyes. "Studying, duh!"

   "It's blue." Pansy said disappointedly.

  "Well good. Let me go now." I said.

  "Wait!" A voice suddenly broke out. "Ask her if she's in love with anyone."

  My cheeks flushed as Lavendar smiled. "Yeah. Hermione the bookworm, are you in love with anyone."

  "No! NO! NOOOO!" I cried heatedly.

   Pansy grinned maliciously. "Naughty! The button is flashing BRIGHT RED! You liar!"

  I groaned as I glared at the origin of the voice.

  He mouthed, "So much for telling the truth."

  Who else could it be?

  But the demon spawn himself, Draco.

   This chapter is the longest chapter so far for this fic!

   I wanted to end it earlier, but I decided to add the end cos I liked it. ^_^

   I would like to dedicate this chapter to:

   **Befuzzled- thank you so much! **Elluxion** – wow! That's such a nice compliment. I try to make Hermione less boring and starchy, because I find her very intelligent. **Lana-la-banana** – awesome idea!!! ^_^ ooh… love potion… ****Ezmerelda- no thank you for reading!!! Haha, I was also surprised that Draco would tell her. But I just felt so strongly at that moment that he would, so he did. ^_^ **Slytherin 5** – you are always so sweet! Yes, I admit it. I'm truly evil! **Chocolat****** Elf – haha! I always love your funny comments! I'm sorry but Tom is not mine to give, sadly! Ghost of the Robot - ^_^ hey I totally agree! ****PotterzGirl – thank you so much! You always give such sweet comments! Carmen – thank you! Amy – honestly, you are too kind! **Dawniky** – luckier than me! ^_^ haha, I wonder how Harry will react. Not good I think. ^_^ ****RockerFreak – thank you! ^_^ ****hpdancer92 – thank you so much! That's a really nice compliment. It's my second fave chapter! ****Pampers – thank you! ^_^ I was hesitant about the last part at first. **Snowbear** – really you are too too generous. I'm no way near great, but I try to improve!!! ^_^ thank you! ****Stormy ****Phoenix – they do kiss!!! I have it all pictured in my head, I hope when you read it you will like it too! **Eris****** wannabe – I'm so sorry! Here's the next chapter! **Venuz725** – aww thank you so much! ^_^ I so glad that you don't hate my fic!!! God bless you too. ****Pookyber – haha! Mean, that's me! ****Leika** Senara** – here's the next chapter! Please don't kill me… ^_^ I'm scared of pain…** JMS** – well I add you now! ^_^ Fire Soul – thank you so much! You have always been supporting my story! ^_^ **Hermione Granger** – I will check out your story when my exams are over! ^_^ ****roswellbfan – thank you so much! ^_^ I like Ron. I don't know why… he reminds me of Chandler in Friends. ^_^ **hinkypunk** – thanks so much! **Vegetarianxtc** – aww! Your comment is really so sweet, really motivates me to write more. I'm so glad you like it! ****Kriss – thank you! ^_^ And thank you for always supporting this story! **Rei-chan****** – haha! You are so witty and funny. Thank you for supporting this story for such a long time! **Lauz** – hey thanks! ^_^ I agree, they deserve each other! ****Indil**** Elondili – thanks! I will try to improve! Hope this chapter ties up the loose ends…****Wrym – lol! Thanks! **MagicalRoses** – if you would like, I could send you the statue of the venus chapter. ^_^ ****Gandella**** Raye – hey! Thanks! Yeah!! I made you chuckle! **FairyFloss** – you are totally welcome!****firequeen14 – I hope you like this too! ****Elijahsbaby81 – haha you do not sound cheesy! **Starfire** – hey thanks so much! But I'm no where the best, but I will constantly try to improve! ^_^ **Elle-poohbear** – haha! Hermione is not as mature as Draco I guess… ****Miss Cassi – haha! I named chapter 8 I'm a weed on impulse!! Thanks so much, I'm glad you didn't hate it. Wikid Witch – is this fast enough? ^_^ **Agelisa****** Snape – haha! You are so funny! Hope you like this chapter. Sharon – hope this is fast enough! **Magical Soul** – hey thanks for the inspiration! God knows how much I need it! Tina – you are too too kind! **PassionPolice237** - ^_^ thanks! I'm glad you like it! I was afraid it was too sudden… and ****sakura08 - ^_^ aww thanks so much!**

Any questions, just email or review to me! ^_^ ciao!


	15. The Pamphlet to Draco's Secrets

**Notes: ** Yeah, I have updated! I'm now going to do an update at least every week. (I try my best.) Especially, now that's it's the holidays! Cos, I feel with each chapter, we are nearer to the wonderful finale! Yippee!

   I can't believe it's chapter 15, can you? This chapter is fluff, fluff and more fluff. Well, to me it's fluff. No cliffhangers. Honestly, this story is getting dull. ^_^ Anyway, I'm writing this chapter in this way as a sort of "prelude" to Draco's feelings. I'm trying my best, so bear with me.

  Also, I have decided not to write a Harry, Hermione, Draco love triangle. Too emotionally stressful! I'm just a plain ol Hermione and Draco shipper! ^_^ Thanks to **Rei****-Chan, for recommending me a good H/H/D fic! I'm so busy, I only managed to read one chapter. It's really good though!**

  I very curious to see the response to this chapter because I experimented with it a little… I don't really like this chapter much, I like it but less than the previous chapter… at first I wanted to write it TOTALLY in Draco's POV. Sadly, I didn't but I think Chapter 17 will be totally Draco's POV. A total Draco chapter! 

  Ok, I should stop my ramblings.

  I would like to say so so sorry for not being able to reply to everybody's wonderful comments, because I'm so tired and busy from all my exams. I try my best ok? ^_^

  I would like to dedicate this chapter to:

  Amy, Magical Soul, Rei-Chan, BellethePhilosopher'sCookie, Shoshila Dove, Morgan, Doobie, Hpdancer92, Dawniky, MagicalRoses, Wyrm, powerful_gal, Snowbear, Emma, lana-la-banana, JeanB, Bobbin, Fire Soul, pookyber, Indil Elondili, Deeta, Danric-lover, Gandella Raye, quidditch-playa-lover, ladyofthestars, ckrfan, Ezmerelda, Emma-poohbear, kriss, Katina Wellson, totallystellar, Venus725, OneOfaKind92, Miss Cassi, tazi, beckie13, DemonWitch666, Xtreme Nuisance, sakura-08 and FairyFloss!

  Thank you so much! I have so much to say to you guys, cept no time. I promise I will next time!

  Hope you like this ultra weird chapter…    

Chapter 15: The Day

   Although she didn't know, slowly, step by step she was tormenting me. Killing me ever so softly, yet ever so effectively.

   Her every smile (don't get that a lot though), her every frown, her every laugh, even her every snort......

  She was taking over my brain, my heart, my body, my life.

  She was made me lose control of myself.

  And lose myself in an ocean of her.

 She mustered all kinds of feelings in me, mostly extreme.

  I liked her. I hated her.

 I don't want to live with her. I can't imagine my life without her.

And all these she didn't know.

  She looked so happy, so carefree.

 I couldn't stand it.

 I didn't want her to be happy without me.

 She looked so sad, so fragile.

  I couldn't bear it.

 I didn't want her to be hurt.

 I wish I could control her, her every movement, her every thought.

 All these scared me.

 Because if I could do all these, she would cease to be her.

 I realize then, I was the biggest harm to her.

 I could make or break her.

 Choices, choices……

 I look at her now, she's glaring at me – fiercely.

She can't believe I actually dared to ask her if she loved anybody.

She looks at me now, as if I didn't already knew the answer.

She loved me?

The answer was tempting.

I gave her one of my usual smirks.

 It's so sad, she would never know.

Know that with her every moment, she was hurting me.

  Yet, it was because of all this, all this torment, that made me feel happy.

I'm sick, I'm crazy……

  I'm in love.

  Now how am I going to get out of it?

"Oh my god, it's Ron isn't it?" Lavendar cooed.

Pansy smiled triumphantly. "I knew it! I knew it!"

I took in a deep breath. "RON IS LIKE MY BROTHER!!! AND HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

 Lavendar frowned as she saw the button was blue. "Well, you don't have to shout."

 "I have enough of this." I struggled with Pansy.

  Seriously, where does the girl gets her strength?

"Oh, don't tell me it's Harry? I heard you two are going to the dance together." Pansy nudged me.

  "It's not Harry, Neville, Seamus, Fred, George, David, Arnold, it's not anybody ok!" I fumed as I pinched Pansy.

  She let me go. Finally.

  Pansy paused for a moment. Then she looked at me strangely. "You mean it's a girl?"

 I rolled my eyes. "Pansy! I'm not going to answer that! That's just plain silly."

 With that, I struggled my way through the crowd again towards the smirking Draco.

Lavendar and Pansy shared a glance.

  "It couldn't be…" Lavendar began, looking at Draco then at Pansy.

 "Could it?" Pansy finished.

  For a moment, they were silent… even sullen.

 Then they laughed. "Ha, that would be the day!"

  "Ah, my knight in shining armor." I smiled at Draco sweetly.

  "You were so brave and valiant in rescuing me."

  Draco laughed. "You mean just because I semi-like you, I'm not allowed to gloat in your misery any longer?"

  I shook my head at Draco. "Honestly, you are a very conflicted person."

 Draco nodded his head quietly. "Trust me, I know."

  I arched my eyebrow at Draco. "Emotional turmoil?"

  "Honestly, I hate emotional turmoil, it kills your insides slowly." 

  Draco paused for a moment. "Not really emotional turmoil, more of a the world sucks kind of feeling. It's fleeting."

  I punched Draco lightly on his left shoulder. "Honestly, that was a very dumb thing to do. Not everybody is as dumb as you think."

  "Most are dumber." Draco smiled.

  "Yeah, but imagine if people find out we actually stop hating each other. So many people would need therapy. And imagine the lives lost due to heart attack." I laughed, and then stopped. "But seriously, not to be arrogant or anything, I think it would impact many people."

  "Oh yeah, don't forget my rabid fans." Draco smirked.

 He really seems to be enjoying all of these.

  "You really are a very conflicted person." I shook my head before leaving for the Gryffindor table.

  "Oh, Hermione! Great, you are here, now you can help me decide!" Ron grinned at me gleefully.

  "Decide on what? What socks to wear tomorrow?" I said as I sat down.

 "No, on Alena's corsage!" Ron frowned.

  "Oh, so we finally get to know her name." I smiled and nudged Harry.

  Ron blushed. "Come on guys, be serious! I want everything to be perfect."

  I nodded. "But how are you going to buy a corsage anyway?"

  Ron stared at me, eyes wide open. "You mean you don't know?"

  I looked at Harry. "You mean I'm supposed to know something?"

  Harry nodded. "Yeah, a supplier is coming to Hogwarts in a day or two, his taking orders for corsages, tuxedos, gowns, you know the works."

  "Yeah, and half the profit goes to charity." Ron added helpfully.

  I nodded. "Hmm… I don't know, what flower does she likes?"

  Ron rolled his eyes at me. "Seriously, Hermione, if I knew, would I be in this fix?"

 "Ok." I cried. "I'm just starting, give me a chance. I'm not exactly a corsage expert."

  "I mean, when people think corsage, they don't think Hermione!"

  "Maybe roses, girls like roses." Harry said as he played with his bacon.

  "I like lilies, white lilies." I said to Ron.

  Harry looked at me. "You don't expect me to get you a corsage, or do you?"

  Oh, right… about the dance thing.

  Now, how am I going to tell Harry, I can't go to the dance with him because I have sort of fallen with his mortal enemy?

  There was no way to tell him, without getting myself killed.

I shook my head. "Of course not."

  Ron waved his hand in front of Harry and me. "Concentrate guys!"

 I shrugged. "Ask Alena what's her favourite colour and work from there."

  Ron paused for a moment then nodded. "I guess so."

 Ron went back to eating his fried eggs.

  "Umm… Harry… about the dance…" I nervously began.

  "Yeah?" Harry lifted his head.

  "Is it just me or does the bacon taste weird?" Harry frowned.

  "Umm… Harry maybe we shouldn't go to the dance together. Ooh… yeah I agree, this bacon is weird." I said in one gush, then turned to Ron. "So, you really like Alena don't you?"

  Harry frowned. "Wait. What did you just say?"

 "Well, I don't think it would be the best idea to go to the dance together." I said looking down at my plate.

  "Why?" Harry asked confused.

  "Well, I'm still stuck with Draco and I don't think you would like to hang with Draco." I said truthfully.

  "But we can't leave you alone with that jerk, while he dances with some airhead!" Harry said indignantly.

 Oh, why is Harry such a good friend?  
  


 "Well, we made a truce and Draco wouldn't have a date too. So we would be basically just sulking in a corner, and I don't want you to wallow in misery too." I said eagerly.

  Hey, I sounded so convincing! If I was Harry, I would probably be nodding my head in agreement by now.

  But, nooooo….

 I wasn't Harry.

  "NO WAY! I can't leave you in the lurch! I shall be with you at the dance at every moment! I can't let you suffer in silence with Draco! It's enough you have to spend all your free time with Draco!" Harry said shaking with anger.

  "Umm… Harry, there's really no need…"

  Harry put his hand up. "The decision has been made. Honestly, Hermione you are too kind, always putting others before you."

  God, that made me feel so remorseful.

  Ron lifted his head up suddenly. "So guys, do you think I should rent a tuxedo?"

  "Why, aren't you a bundle of sunshine." Draco said wryly as we walked to the torture chamber.

  I had spent the whole day trying to convince Harry, it was a horrible idea to go to the dance with me… to obviously, no avail.

  I was seriously quite depressed.

  For one, I had a wonderful best friend, who would do anything for me, even spend time with his enemy so I wouldn't be alone. And yet, I was hiding a big secret from him.

  Like, how Draco wasn't my enemy any longer. Not at all.

 Number two, Ron. I didn't know why but Ron depressed me. Perhaps it was because his relationship with Alena was going so smoothly, and I envied him. I wished Draco and I could be normal…

But seriously, I'm really very very happy for Ron and I wish him the best.

Number three, Draco. I didn't know how to tell him our date for the dance is going to be a threesome.

  Needless to say, I don't plan on telling him till…

 Well, the dance.

  I don't want him to go break Harry's leg or anything.

Come on, you never know! This is Draco we are talking about here!

 "Yeah, I know I'm always happy. Lalalalalala." I said dully.

 "What's the matter? You have been grouchy all day. Grouchier than usual." Draco said as we sat down at the table.

  "Nothing, really. Just being a female." I smiled then looked curiously at what Draco was holding.

  It was a sort of pamphlet, printed on very high quality ivory paper in violet ink.

 "No book today?" I faked disappointment.

  "Well, I read all the books already. That's why I'm ordering new ones." Draco said as he spread out the pamphlet.

  I looked at the heading, and laughed.

  "Excellent Value In Literature Publishing." I smiled. "Hey, I should have known you ordered books from E.V.I.L Publishing."

  "They are highly esteemed." Draco looked pointedly at me.

 "At first, I thought of letting you order some books too, but seeing your attitude, I have changed my mind." Draco said icily.

  I laughed. "Oh come on, let me see."

 I got up from my seat and stood behind Draco.

  "Oh my god, look at their couple package." I gasped.

 "For Her: A guide to poisoning him without leaving a trace. For He: A guide on having affairs without being found out. Divorce lawyer not included." I smiled. "Did your dad order that?"

  Draco smiled. "He bought a set for me."

 I smiled as I looked at the other side of the pamphlet.

  This is going to be _fun._


	16. The One You Have Been Waiting For

Chapter 16: The One You Have Been Waiting For

  "What's this? Fairy tales? They sell fairy tales? I don't believe this. Evil villains read fairy tales?" I laughed.

  Draco arched his eyebrow at me as I pointed to him the section advertising fairy tales.

 "Oh." Draco smiled. "_Those_ fairy tales."

  I frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

  Draco's smile grew wider. "I read the whole set during my childhood. Those are the **real fairy tales."**

   I bent down to get a closer look at the fairy tales. "Well, they look normal to me."

   Draco was smirking right now. "Ok, tell me your version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. No, tell me the names of your seven dwarves."

   I paused to think for a moment. "I don't know whether I can remember all."

  "What? You know like 20 applications of Frogbeans and you can't remember the names of the seven dwarves?" Draco snorted.

  "Frankly, I'm disappointed."

  "Ok, shut up Draco! I can't hear myself think." I said.

  "Ok, they are Happy, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey and Grumpy!" I smiled pleased at myself, then turned to Draco. "What about yours?"

  Draco smiled maliciously. "They are Doubt, Idleness, Fear, Worry, Jealousy, Procrastination and Indifference."

  I shook my head. "That sounds like a very messed-up fairytale to me. The wonder you grew up to what you are now!"

  "A handsome, charming, fine gentleman." Draco beamed.

  I laughed. "Ok, but what was the ending of your version? The prince did come and save Snow White right?"

  Draco looked surprised. "You mean, there's a prince in Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?"

  Draco smiled. "You mean Snow White wasn't a gold-digger in your version?"

  I smiled. "Thankfully, not!"

 I looked at the rest of the fairy tales advertised in the pamphlet and shook my head. "I dread to think of your version of Hansel and Gretel."

  "Oh, come on." Draco rolled his eyes. "I think my versions are much more realistic!"

  "They are fairy tales! They are not supposed to be realistic." I cried. "They are supposed to give happy dreams to children."

  "Ok, how messed-up is your version of Cinderella?" I asked, almost worried.

  "Well, Cinderella didn't have a fairy godmother." Draco smiled wickedly. "She sold her soul to the devil in order to get back at her evil stepsisters."

  I cringed. "Ok, let's end our discussion now. Before you cause further harm to my childhood memories."

  I looked at another section of the pamphlet. "Autobiographies. Hmmm… are you sure you didn't write this?"

  Draco looked at the pamphlet. "Please stop pinching my sexy bum by Mr I'm So Shallow." Draco said dryly.

  "It sounds like something you would write." I smiled cheerfully. "So which books are you ordering?"

   Draco gave me an icy look. "Do you think after all this, I would still share with you my list?"

  "Oh, come on." I said. "This was a good bonding session."

  Draco snorted. "Well, I haven't seen the whole pamphlet. But so far, I'm ordering these books."

  Draco passed me his list reluctantly.

  "Seven effective steps to control your rabid fan base." I looked at Draco. "Ok, sounds reasonable."

  "How to manipulate your soul mate's mind." I smirked. "Try me, Draco."

  "Diary of a reformed playboy." I gasped at Draco. "You actually read fiction? I thought you only like self-help books."

  Draco yawned at me. "If you would like to know, that book is written by one of my uncles."

  I nodded. "I see, should I get a copy too? To take down tips?"

  Draco smiled. "I will pass the book to you when I'm done."

   I picked up the pamphlet and scanned through it. "Do you know an address where I can send in manuscripts?"

  Draco looked mildly shocked. "Whatever for?"

  "Well, I'm thinking of writing a book." I smiled evilly. "And I think it's perfect for E.V.I.L Publishing."

  Draco arched his eyebrow. "Oh yeah, tell me the title."

  "How I dated a jerk and survived." I smiled gleefully. "I'm sure it would be a bestseller for all the spurned girlfriends of villains! I will strike a chord among millions!"

  Draco took the pamphlet and used it to hit my head. "If anybody asks me what is one of the things I regret doing most, it would definitely be this experience hands down."

  I smiled and looked thoughtfully at Draco. "Is there something bothering you? I can sense it."

  Draco shook his head. "I'm totally fine."

  "You are lying. Don't ask why, I just know." I said.

  Draco looked up at me from his seat. "Well, I hate you. Happy now?"

  "Haven't you always heard the saying that if you bottle everything up, one day your head is going to explode?" I smiled.

  "Well, I will bid my time then." Draco smiled pleasantly.

  "I'm going to stand here all day and prevent you from sleeping if I have to." I said, tapping my feet.

  Draco looked up at me and sighed. "God, I fell for an ox."

  "An ox?" I laughed. "You are calling me an ox?"

  "Yeah, haven't you heard? You are as stubborn as an ox." Draco sighed, leaning back into his seat. "Well, ok, since you want to know so much."

  "I hate you, and well I never stopped hating you."

  I nodded my head. "Please continue."

  "And… then on the other hand, I can't for the life of me recall when I started liking you."

  I smiled. "I think it was when I poured honey over your hair."

  Draco gave me a meaningful look. "I doubt it."

  "So you are hating me… for liking me?" I asked.

  Draco laughed. "Now, you are just confusing me."

  "Well, I agree. We are all just so mixed up now." I looked at Draco. "If you want to end this, we can. Just give me the word."

  Draco looked up at me. "I want to tear you to shreds. Skin you alive! Rip out your guts."

  "Wow, this just gets better and better." I smiled.

 "Why are you always smiling?" Draco asked, tilting his head to a side. 

  "So you have gone from wanting to kill me to wanting to know why I smile?" I laughed, shaking my head.

  "Well, because you make me smile. And since we are always together, I'm always smiling." 

  "Do you still want to rip out my guts?" I asked, smile intact.

   "Absolutely." Draco stood up.

   I never noticed, but Draco was so much taller than me.

  "Well, then can I ask you to please be gentle?" My smile grew wider.

   Draco placed one of his fingers on my chin. His touch was icy and cool. But it warmed my heart.

  "Have you ever been kissed by a guy before?" Draco asked. "And I don't mean your father."

  "Drats." I mock glared at Draco. "No, I haven't. Happy?"

  "Very." Draco smiled.

   It happened so fast that even when I play it back in my head, I can't remember exactly what happened.

  But I remember Draco bending his head and then he kissed me. Gently on the lips.

  And it was… perfect.

  "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed.

   Harry jumped out of bed. He looked quickly around. There was nobody.

  Harry turned back to the pale Ron. "What's the matter? You had a nightmare?"

   Ron was covered in cold sweat. All he could do was nod his head.

  "What happened?" Harry asked, as he moved towards Ron.

   Ron covered his eyes with his hands. "It's too horrible to tell."

   Harry patted Ron's back. "Don't worry. It will just be between the two of us."

  Ron looked up to Harry. His eyes were filled with shame. "But I'm just so ashamed of myself. I'm disgusted!"

  "What's wrong?" Harry asked anxious. "You dreamt of Alena?"

  Ron shuddered. "No, it's Hermione."

  "What? I thought your crush on Hermione was over." Harry said, surprised.

 Ron shuddered again. "It is!"

 Ron gestured for Harry to bend down, and he whispered into Harry's ear.

 Harry gasped and looks at Ron in total horror. "How could you dream of such a thing?"

  Ron shakes his head, mortified. "I don't know. I don't know."

  "Hermione and Draco kissing?!" Harry cried, reviled. "How could you do this to Hermione?"

  Ron bends his head down. "I know! I'm such a terrible best friend! I think I ate too much for supper. I swear no more pudding before bed time!"

  Harry shivered. "You know, just thinking of it creeps me out. You better apologise to Hermione tomorrow!"

  Ron nodded, covering his eyes with his hands again. "I know, I know."

  Harry sighed and went back to bed. "Good night, Ron."

  An hour later……

  "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed.

   Harry jumped out of bed to see Ron tossing and turning on his bed.

  Ron looked sympathetically at Harry. "You dreamt that too, didn't you?"

  Harry nodded.

  "Well, I have given up sleeping." Ron said, getting off his bed.

  "Let's go write an apology letter to Hermione, right now."

  Harry nodded and got off his bed.

I looked up at Draco, half smirking and smiling. "You kissed me."

"Excellent deduction, detective." Draco smiled, and raised both of his hands. "You may cuff me now."

I laughed and looked into Draco's eyes. "Do you still hate me?"

 Draco played with my hair. "Very, very much."

"Good." I smiled. "Because I hate you too."

Draco looked down at me. And this was the first time, I saw warmth through his silver eyes. Usually, they were so cold, calculative and unfeeling.

  "Well, I know you have kissed many girls before." I began. Then glared at Draco. "Don't look so proud. But I bet no one has ever made your head spin before."

  Draco smirked. "Spin?"

 "Yes, like this." I laughed as I tip-toed on my feet and kissed him.

 And I knew I made his head spin, because he asked me to do it again.

  Ummm… before I started writing this chapter, I had so much to say… and now I'm just speechless. Because I realized, how unromantic I think I made this chapter sounded… even though it was supposed to be really romantic. Well, I wouldn't give up! There are still a few romantic chapters left to write of this fic!

  Oh, and if anybody wants to know (though I doubt this), I rewrote the ending like 3 times. And I wanted to do it again, but each time I felt I was making it worse! So well, this shows how dissatisfied I am with the chapter!

  But still overall, I really like this chapter. Because well, to state the obvious, they kissed!!! It would be cool to write chapter 17 as their relationship has changed!!! And still, I can't believe for a romantic fic it took 16 chapters for them to kiss. Haha, actually it was suppose to happen at the dance but I changed part of the plot!

  Well, hope you like this! ^_^

 Before I start my dedication I would like to say some reviews, those between 9th to 14th seems to disappear from fanfiction.net though I kept some of the email notifications but not all, as I didn't know. So I'm sorry but I'm unable to thank everybody this chapter! But I will next chapter!

Ok, dedications!

This chapter is dedicated to:

Ezmerelda, BellethePhilosopher'sCookie, lana-la-banana, DemonWitch666, Magical Soul, Amy, quidditch-playa-lover, Dawniky, hpdancer92, Fire Soul, Snow Bear, pookyber, Kayla, Magical Roses, Wyrm, Stormy Phoenix, Lady Arwenamin, AlienSmile13 (sorry!), FairyFloss, Chocolat Elf, Anonymous person, Pyrefly, Nienna Helyanwe, Crissy the Amazing, roswellbfan, kriss, Morgan, Katina Wellson, Elle-poohbear, Red of Rose, Evie-DuGrey, Angelisa Snape, Indil Elondili, and DracozGurl4ever!

 Thanks so much guys! I really appreciate all the feedback, they are all very inspiring! I wish I could reply everyone but my computer time is limited! So why Hermione and Draco are still stuck together? All I can say is there is a reason. ^_^ Everything will be explained in due time!

 Till next time… ^_^


	17. My Dark Prince

This chapter is dedicated to:

Strawberry Kisses, BellethePhilosopher'sCookie, Rei-Chan, Foxxie-Kitty, Aliensmile13, magicalferret, Fire Soul, Magical Roses (it's isn't a dream, though after you told me, I realized it could be! ^_^ haha!), JeanB, Ezmerelda, Kelli, Mari, Red of Rose, Mudblood pride, Katina Wellson, Elluxion (I did go to the forum, it's lovely but I haven't signed in or anything yet. ^_^), Indil Elondili, Magical Soul, pookyber, Pyrefly, lazy, Super Geek, krisleigh, Wyrm, Snowbear, Deeta, littlewhitehorse, totallystellar, Smudged, Alybaby, tjs91989, kaylakmk, SoshilaDove, dementedsockmonkey (^_^ what's a ukulele?), Draco is the Man, Gandella Raye, Bobbin (thanks for your perspective! ^_^ It's really good!), Amy, venus725 (^_^ I agree), Stormy Phoenix and Lucine!

 Thank you so much! Please see my notes at the end… ^_^

Chapter 17: This Kiss

  I was never a fan of Faith Hill. I always thought she had a great voice, great looks and all… but I was never a fan.

  I'm still not, but one of her songs "This Kiss" kept playing in my head. No matter what I do, I can't shut it out.

  And of course, we all know whose fault it is. 

  Draco Malfoy.

  Why did he kiss me?

  No more importantly, why did I kiss him back? Twice?

  No, I will not say the "L" word. 

  There it goes again.

_It' s the way you love me  
 It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss_

  It's not like a record player or something. In my brain, I don't have a stop button!

  After that embarrassing confession, I have confession number two to make.

  I'm nervous.

  Yes, I'm nervous. I don't want to meet Draco.

  I don't want to step out of this room, knowing that the first person I see is Draco.

  I don't know how I am supposed to react to Draco anymore.

  First thing, I certainly don't want to kiss Draco again.

  Ok, maybe that was a half lie.

  But, I don't want to go out of the door and kiss Draco again.

  Ugh, I hate this feeling.

  Maybe it would have been better if we had remained friends.

   Ok, there I go lying again.

  I sigh as I pick up my books and parchments, I can't possibly stay in this room forever.

  I can't avoid Draco. Though, I would love to.

  I paused as a tiny voice broke through the never-ending chorus of This Kiss.

  _Are you scared?_

I snorted. Of course, I'm not scared!

  I have never been scared of Draco.

  _Liar, Liar, Pants on fire!_

  I frowned. Now my brain was sounding like Lavendar and Pansy.

  Ok, so I'm a little scared.

  After the third kiss, we said goodnight quickly and went back to our rooms.

  It was weird, because both of us had shared more than we wished to.

  But now, it was too late to take it back.

  I stare at the door.

  Is Draco waiting outside?

  _Admit it, you like him more everyday and that scares you._

   You know what? 

   At this moment, I know why I annoy Harry and Ron sometimes.

   Don't you just hate know-it-alls?

   I took in a deep breath.

   I was being silly.

   I needed to be brave.

   _Draco won't hurt you._

But perhaps my brain had taken up all my courage.

 "Hi." Draco yawned.

 He was leaning against his door and looked like he couldn't care less about the world.

  Somehow my nervousness faded.

  This was Draco here.

  Mr King of the Universe.

  He wouldn't care about the kisses!

  "Earlier than me again." I smiled. "What's the secret?"

 "The secret is to camp outside all night." Draco smiled as he fell into step with me.

  "How sweet. My very own doorman." I laughed.

  "Actually, I'm guarding against you than for you. I don't want people coming into my room and pouring unknown substances in my hair while I sleep." Draco said giving me a smirk.

  "Or maybe giving me a kiss." 

 I turned white. "Well, unless you are talking about a dementor. I can't imagine anyone else wanting to give you a kiss."

  Draco arched his eyebrows. "Oh really? Perhaps it was a dream. But I remember kissing a brown-haired girl last night. And you want to know the funniest thing, she kissed me twice on her own accord."

  Draco looked at me wickedly. "Don't you just love aggressive women?"

  I gave a nonchalant shrug. "I would say you have been daydreaming again. Either that or the woman was drunk and out of her mind."

  I smiled sweetly. "I would go with the latter."

  Draco's smug grin grew wider. "Perhaps I'm too irresistible, the woman could not help herself."

  "How true," I smiled sweetly. "At this moment, I can't help wanting to kill you."

 Draco gave a sigh. "Well, enough about me and my love life. How about yours?" 

   Draco pretended to look like he didn't know he was jerk.

 I gave Draco a secretive grin. "What a coincidence. I also kissed someone last night. My first kiss in fact."

  Draco's eyes glittered.

 I gave a long drawn-out sigh. "What a disappointment. The kiss was terrible and I couldn't wait for it to end."

  Draco's eyes widened slightly, but his smug grin was still intact. "Funny, how two people's experiences can differ so much."

  "Hilarious." I said dryly, glaring at Draco. "And I also told that fake blonde guy I kissed that if he wanted another kiss, he better learned manners."

  Draco laughed. "You drive a hard bargain."

  And then he turned serious. "But I know from very reliable sources that the guy is a true blonde. And if you ever doubt that fact again, you shall die a very painful death."

  I faked a fearful nod. "Tell him I'm just shivering."

  Draco just gave me an exasperated grin.

  Like he didn't know what to do with me.

  I smiled back as the favourite part of This Kiss played in my head.

_  Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours"_

 How true, I thought, as I looked at Draco.

  Although I didn't end up with Prince Charming, and ended up with the Demon King, it turns out that it was not so bad after all.

  And as I thought of Draco's smile again, I nodded.

 Not so bad at all.

  "Hermione!"

  I gasped as Parry came running to me, enveloping me in her arms. "Why, hello to you too!"

  Parry let go of me and beamed. "You are the best cupid in the whole universe!"

 It was then I noticed Neville standing next to Parry, fidgeting nervously. "Thanks to you, Neville and I are now together."

  Draco who was next to me gave a snort. I glared at him.

 "That's… wonderful." I smiled as Parry and Neville held hands.

 I truly meant it.

  Parry smiled as she looked into Neville's eyes. "I now realise who my true Romeo is. I can't believe I didn't notice earlier."

  "That must be some box of chocolates." Draco said dryly.

 I gave Draco a jab in the ribs. "I'm very happy for you. Honestly, none of this is due to my efforts!"

  "You are always so modest." Parry said, giving me a pat on my shoulder.

 Draco made a choking sound.

 "Well, I want to repay you for being such a good friend to me. I want to pay for your gown." Parry said.

  I gave Parry a surprised look. "Well, the thing is… Parry, I don't have a gown."

  Parry laughed. "Well, you are renting one tonight aren't you?"

  "From the supplier. They are coming after class." Parry said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Everybody is renting their tuxedos and gowns tonight or tomorrow… but seriously, whose going to wait? All the good ones will be gone by tomorrow."

  "Oh those gowns," I said, slightly uncomfortable.

   I shook my head. "Parry, you don't have to pay for my gown."

  "But we want to," Neville said earnestly.

  I looked at Draco for help. He gave a sinister grin.

 I smiled at Parry as I kicked Draco in the shins. "I rather you give me advice on which gown to rent."

  Parry shook her head stubbornly. "I shall give you advice AND pay for your gown. It isn't really expensive, it's only rental!"

  "It's alright. Hermione's date is paying for her gown." Draco said suddenly.

  Oh, god! 

  Parry's eyes turned into golf balls. "Hermione, you have a date? That's great! Is it anyone I know?"

  I gave Parry a smile. "Uh, don't tell anyone ok?"

  I gave Draco a glare. "I prefer it to be a SECRET."

  Parry and Neville shared a smile with each other. "Well, ok. I will find you after class and we will look at the gowns together."

  I nodded as Parry and Neville walked away hand in hand.

  Now, who's going to tell Draco that our date wasn't exactly a date? But a threesome?

  Any volunteers?  
  


  Anyone?

  "How sweet. Why haven't we done that?" Draco smiled, pointing to Parry and Neville holding their hands.

  "Because you have a hand disease," I said glaring at Draco.

  "What did I do wrong now?" Draco said looking very satisfied as usual.

   "Do you know that keeping a secret means you do not tell anyone?" I said. "Not even clues."

  Draco laughed. "They will never guess."

  I gave a deep breath. Ok, now was the time to tell Draco about Harry.

  "Draco, I have something to tell you." I said seriously.

  "What? You're pregnant?" Draco said, mock serious.

   "Har…" I paused. "I like white lilies."

   Sorry, I just couldn't do it.

 Draco laughed. "Wow that was groundbreaking. Wasn't it?"

 I gave Draco a rueful smile. "You want groundbreaking? Wait for the dance."

 Notes: Well, I think I outdid myself for this chapter. Not in writing but in length!!! My fingers ache and I have been on the computer far too long… my eyes are all woozy. ^_^ I shall not mention much about next chapter but LOTS of action next chapter. Plus, don't you want to see Hermione's reaction at Harry's and Ron's letter of apology? ^_^

  And I want to thank everybody who reviewed so so so so much. I know I'm suppose to answer everyone individually, but I have totally maxed my computer hours and I'm very sleepy. ^_^ So, forgive me on behalf of such a long chapter ok?

  Giving my thanks again for being so encouraging and giving me inspiration for this chapter! I know this is supposed to be the Draco Chapter, with Draco's point of view but I changed it. The Draco Chapter will be quite far away. I actually wrote Draco's POV on the kiss in this chapter but deleted it because it affected the flow of the chapter. Till next time… ^_^


	18. No Chance

Oh my! It's chapter 18 already! Did you know I plan to end this on chapter 25? If everything goes well, it should. If not the next estimate is 28. Oooh… I love the number nineteen as I was born on the nineteenth. So I will try to make chapter 19 nice… *sigh* however I have already decided what is going to happen… and it's not what I would like… 

  Although I love this story, my first fic!! My baby! I also can't wait to end it, I can't wait to complete it to be exact! Then read it in one gulp. I have already planned my next fic… the idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away… I love the idea and can't wait to start on it. It's going to have a more horrible draco… *muahaha*

  Ooh and one shameless plug, for a funnier fic go read 7 Days of Hell. Ok, end of shameless plug… to the chapter! ^_^

Chapter 18 : Hermione Plays Cinderella

  "Draco?" A very sweet feminine voice cried out to Draco before we could enter the Great Hall. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

  "Alone."

  Ooh, I guess she meant go away Hermione.

  I shrugged my shoulders and was about to walk away, only 3m of course, when Draco tapped my shoulder.

  "What's the matter, Pansy? I'm hungry, and when I'm hungry, I'm grouchy and when I'm grouchy, I'm hungry. So the bottom line is I rather be talking to my breakfast at this moment," Draco scowled.

  Pansy frowned at me as she stepped forward to Draco. "But it's private!"  
  


  "I think I already got that," Draco yawned. "Anything else?"

  Pansy glared at me venomously. 

  I smiled back sweetly.

 God, this is not my fault.

 She's looking in the wrong direction!

  "I heard you haven't asked anybody to the dance," Pansy smiled coquettishly at Draco. "So I was wondering if we could go together."

  "Well, you can continue wondering," Draco smiled insincerely at Pansy and started walking into the Great Hall.

  He missed my tiny gulp.

 Pansy quickly chased after Draco," But you don't understand…"

 "Pansy, I'm not going to the dance with you," Draco said without even looking back. "I'm stuck with brown head here, remember?"

 Pansy smiled nastily at me. "I don't mind, we can just leave her in the corner."

Oh please continue insulting me as if I wasn't there.

 "Ok, Pansy. Don't blame me here," Draco turned around coldly. "I tried to do it the nice way. (Yeah, very nice indeed) But you don't get it. I won't dance with you even if I'm not stuck with Boring Granger."

  "But…" Pansy faltered.

  "Yes, I don't like you, Pansy. You are annoying and not even that pretty. Ok, don't give me that look." Draco sighed.

  I frowned at him, Pansy was about to burst in tears.

  I didn't like Pansy, but still she didn't really deserve such a harsh reject.

  "Ok, ok," Draco rolled his eyes. "Pansy, if you get a brain transplant, I would consider going out with you."

  Pansy's eyes beamed with new hope. "Yes sir."

  "Now go away before I change my mind," Draco said, looking pointedly at me.

I laughed as Pansy ran away.

 "I haven't met a girl who was so happy to give away her boyfriend," Draco said as I tried to control my laughter.

  "I'm sorry, but when have you become my boyfriend?" I said, shaking my head.

 "Oh, so you just kiss everybody huh?" Draco smirked.

  "Yes, what do you know? I'm a kissing slut." I said and burst into giggles again.

  Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to talk to you any longer, you are in this weird laughing fit."

  I took in a deep breath. "Wait, I have something to say to you."

  Yes, I was going to tell him about Harry.

  He just rejected a date!

  I have to!

  Sorry, Harry, I will buy you a wheelchair.

  "Wow, everybody has something to tell me today," Draco said dryly.

  "What is it this time? You don't like white lilies anymore?" Draco said in an amused tone.

  I shook my head. How do you expect me to tell him?

 When his like _that?_

  "Well, first answer this question. Do you ever vomit?" I asked seriously.

  Draco blinked at me. "Maybe Pansy is not the only one needing a brain transplant."

  I paused. I was wondering if it was better to tell Draco the news before or after breakfast.

  "Well, Harry is going to the dance with us," I said quickly.

  "Repeat," Draco said firmly.

   "I'm not going to when your eyes look like they want to murder me," I said walking away. "Maybe you should cool down first."

  "Trust me, me cooling down is the least of your worries," Draco said icily.

  "Ok, I'm sorry. Remember that Coco girl? Well, I guess I was jealous and I sort of asked Harry to be my dance date. And I tried! I really tried to break the date… but it's impossible when your date is Harry," I said weakly.

  "Hmm… how many legs do you think are needed to be able to dance?" Draco mused with a cold smile.

  "Don't you dare!" I cried. "I will kill you if you hurt Harry!"

  "Don't you think our relationship is psychotic enough with any murders?" I said, half joking.

  "Oh, _now you admit we have a relationship." Draco said maliciously._

  "Are we having our first couple fight?" I asked Draco.

  Suddenly, both of us realized we were at the entrance of the Great Hall squabbling with each other.

  "It will certainly not be the last," Draco said as he noticed several students watching us. "I will get back at you later."

  "And you are an IDIOT!" Draco cried loudly as he turned away to the Slytherin table. "You MUD…"

  I laughed as I remembered his last sentence.

  "And for your information, my dearest girlfriend, I do not vomit food. But _blood, that's another question you will have to answer."_

  Harry and Ron looked at me, steaming with anger.

  "We heard what that nitwit Draco said to you at the entrance," Ron said trembling with fury as he glared at Draco sitting 3m away. "Do you want us to beat him up?"

  For a moment, I entertained the thought of having Draco beaten up.

  "Nah," I shook my head and began digging into breakfast.

  Harry blinked back his surprise, "You are taking this surprisingly calmly."

  "Well, let's just say I have learned to forgive and forget," I said and stuffed my mouth so I didn't have to answer anymore questions.

  "Wait, Hermione," Harry and Ron said sheepishly as they passed me two white envelopes with my name on it.

  "What's this?" I asked and was about to open the envelope when Harry and Ron stopped me.

  "Er… please read this only before you go to bed," Harry said, his face bright pink.

  I paused and dropped one of my books. I was about to go to class with Draco and certainly didn't expect this.

  "Are these love letters?" I gasped.

  Harry and Ron laughed. "Er… no."

I tried to ask them what the letter contained but their mouth remained stubbornly shut.

  "Hello, two-timing bitch," Draco smiled sweetly at me as we made our way to Charms.

  "That must be the reason why I feel a warm glow passing through me today," I grinned back at Draco.

  "Ok," Draco rolled his eyes. "I have decided, heck care! So what if Potter is going to follow us to the dance? He will be the third wheel."

  "Wow, you are maturing before my very eyes," I said in mock awe. "Well, I don't think Harry would like me to dance with you."

  "Ha, who cares what wonder boy thinks?" Draco snorted. "You know what I plan? We are going to ditch Potter as soon as we reach the Great Hall!"

  I nodded. "Keep up the optimistic thoughts."

 "I think somebody has a crush on Harry here," Draco said dryly.

  "How did you find out?" I blinked my eyes in a bombastic fashion. "It's my deepest darkest secret. Now that you have found out, I guess I have to fall madly in love with you."

  "Oh, by the way, I haven't forgiven you yet." Draco said. "And I haven't fully discarded thoughts of maiming Potter."

  "And the maturity bubble bursts," I smiled.

  "What I'm saying is you better get a damn gorgeous gown to keep my eyes off Potter's legs," Draco smiled deviously.

  "Hmm… do you know I'm not exactly the pretty kind?" I said warningly.

   "Do you expect me to say how gorgeous I really think you are right now, like a normal boyfriend?" Draco cooed sarcastically.

  "Wow thanks, that was a real ego booster," I deadpanned.

  Draco laughed and looked around. There was nobody as usual as we usually walk in the longer route so there will be less students to gawk at us.

  Sometimes I wonder if we want our secret to be found out.

  "I never thought you were pretty, Hermione," Draco said, his silver eyes twinkling lightly. "In my eyes, you were always beautiful."

  And just like that, my heart swooned.

  I chided myself mentally, I was turning to goo.

  I smiled back, "Thanks, and you better get a dashing tuxedo too!"

 "My mother is sending a new custom-made one for me," Draco said, shaking my head as if disbelieving that I would think he would rent a tuxedo,

  God forbid.

  "Well, why don't you rent one too?" I asked. "It's for charity."

  "Another reason why I shouldn't rent," Draco said.

  "Come on," I said shaking Draco's arm.

  Draco clenched his teeth and glared at me. "Ok! And if I get some kind of skin disease from the tuxedo, you are coming down with me!"

  Today was probably one of the few times I hardly paid attention to classes.

  All I could think was gown, gown, GOWN!

  Oh my god, I am turning into Pansy.

  I need a brain transplant!

  I consoled myself that I was finally having normal girl teenager thoughts.

  Gown, Gown, GOWN!

 See there it goes again.

  Man am I annoying…

  "Ooh… I have been thinking of this the whole day!" Parry gushed as she pulled me towards the silk tent the supplier has set up for the gowns and tuxedos.

  There were two silk tents set up along the corridors. The pink velvety silk tent was for girls and the purple velvet silk tent was for the boys.

  "I haven't," I fibbed.

  I gasped when I stepped into the silk tent along with what seem like a gazillion of other girls.

  There were rows and rows of gorgeous creations… chiffon, silk, velvet, lace….

  I felt like I was in Barbie's play land.

   "Ok! Let's start!" Parry cried like a woman Amazon, grabbing dozens of gowns and pulling me to the dressing stands.

  Revolting, completely revolting.

  I looked at the rows and rows of tuxedoes.

  Mother would faint if she sees me in one of these.

  "Oh look, there's Malfoy… wonder what's his doing here. I'm surprise his wearing… gasp… something not custom made!"

  I turned around to see who the owner of that disgusting voice was.

 Weasley.

  I rolled my eyes as I took a black silk tuxedo off one of the stands. I would look like a duck in this.

  Then a thought flashed in my mind, what if I pretended my custom made tuxedo was a rented one?

  I would donate as much to charity as that damn girl wants!

 I could just imagine her face now, "But it's different."

  I sighed. The things I do for someone I hate so much.

  "Oh my, you are a good looking one aren't you?" I heard a feminine voice say beside me. "You must be a curse to all women! Oh my, look at your silver eyes!"

  "Yeah, look at them." I said dryly as I turned to the old woman beside me.

 She was plump and had a pleasant face with the most startling blue eyes. The way she looked at me made me feel uneasy.

  "Ooh… maybe you could model for my store," The woman laughed as she started to pull me to another corner.

  "What are you doing?" I said icily.

  "Here," The woman smiled as she passed me a tuxedo carefully packaged in plastic.

  "No other tuxedo will suit you better than this," The old woman winked. "Without this you are already a killer, but with this no girl or woman will stand a chance."

  I looked at the tuxedo.

  I must admit I was just a bit impressed.

  "I'll take it."

  The woman smiled knowingly, "Oh if only I was 50 years younger! I can only admire the lucky girl. Would you like to get a corsage too?"

  The woman pointed to a catalogue book on the table. 

 I paused. "I will get white lilies."

  Ron froze and looked at Harry.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked.

 "Nothing…" Ron said, looking uneasy. "It's just that I heard Malfoy ordering a white lilies corsage… you know Hermione's favourite flowers."

  Harry rolled his eyes, "God, you are paranoid!"

  After trying, only god knows how many gowns, I had for the most given up.

 I shall never look good in anything that resembled a gown.

 I either looked like a muffin or a wedding cake.

  "Wait, this one! This is the one!" Parry cried as she snatched a gown from the clutches of another raving predator like Parry.

  I looked doubtful but tried it on.

  Parry looked at me and gasped.

  "What? I looked beyond horrible right?" I said, surveying myself in the mirror.

  "Oh my god, this _is the one!" Parry gushed, shaking my shoulders strongly. "Trust me, whoever he is, he will never let you go once he sees you in this gown!"_

  "Really?" I said as I looked myself in the mirror again. "Well I can hardly recognize myself, I guess that's a good thing."

  And then the girl in the next dressing stand looked at me and gasped. "Who are you? How come I have never seen you before?"

  Parry gave me a knowing wink, "He stands no chance."

Oh my god, I finally finished this chapter…

This special chapter…

My hand muscles ache like crazy… and I don't think I will be typing in a LONG time…

So I'm not answering anybody's wonderful comments today… I don't think it's physically possible..

On the bright side (not for my hand though which is sort of numb now)… this chapter is about 2500 words and a little bit more.

I really don't know if the next chapter will be as long… but it will be the dance…

I'm dedicating this inhumanely long chapter to:

JeanB, Bellethephilosopher'scookie, Evie-dugrey, eth, Dawniky, Pranksta27, Rae Black, Cassandi, hpdancer92, Magical Roses, Pyrefly, Fire Soul, Magical Soul, Vfoxy713, Amy O B, Ezmerelda, seirra81, Lady Coia, nfq-baby33, Angel125 (happy birthday!), juniper, D.A, vegetarianxtc, Deeta, Katherine, Pookyber, Cassadra, Mari, roswellbfan, Layde3 tr1n1ty Captain Pocky, Crack Head, Rei-Chan (00h I loved the dialogue!), Chocolat elf (heehee), piedermorts*bodyguard, Stormy Phoenix, crazy, Snowbear, Gandella Raye, Kai, krisleigh, Wyrm, Indill Elondili (good description!), Elluxion, Nina, some1, Red of Rose, Katina Wellson, Angel-kisses, venus725, Pampers, Kelli, Cherry, Miss Cassi (wow! Thanks lots!), qudditch-playa-lover, Naoko Ten'ou, princessatheart, Katterree Fengari (thanks 4 the feedback, I will be sure to improve!), sonic fan and sugarprincess!

*whew*

my hand aches even more.

I would like to say THANK YOU. This chapter was inspired by you guys and my weird insaneness.

Also extra thanks for those ppl who review every chapter, it warms my heart at the thought that ppl continue reading changing tides and liking it! I totally notice you guys! ^_^


	19. My Fairytale

Author Note:

 First, before I start the chapter, I think I have to apologise! I'm really sorry about this late update, but I'm so busy with my homework and studies!!! I really hate my work, but I have no choice. This is a very important period for me to study like crazy, so that I can actually do fairly well for my major exams. I'm not sure if that's possible considering the short amount of time I have left, but I can dream, can't I?

  So, to facilitate the update, well that sounded weird. Let me say it again, to help me make this chapter update faster I didn't do the regular dedication! And I feel really bad for it, but well I don't have the time for this chapter, but I will try for the next chapter!

  I just want to say that I read every single review, and they mean a lot! They bring tons of inspiration, and this story will be crap without it! So I'm dedicating this chapter to EVERYONE! Thank you for reading!

 Also IMPORTANT note: I know a dance in a HP fanfic is getting so cliché, I don't try to be different, but just to do it in my own style.

 Ok, here we go!

Chapter 19: My fairytale

   "I assume you got your dream gown," I mused, seeing Hermione waiting outside of the purple tent for me with the goofiest grin.

  "Er…" Hermione went slightly speechless as she held the gown in her hand tighter.

  "Come on, open the stupid cover up and let me see the gown," I said to Hermione as we started walking back to our rooms.

  "I don't think so," Hermione said, shaking her head stubbornly.

  "Oh my god, you are embarrassed," I smirked.

  "I'm not!" Hermione cried indignantly, her face becoming more flushed.

  "It just isn't done that way, ok?" Hermione cried, holding the gown even tighter.

  "Hermione, that is a gown you are holding, not a towel," I said, my smirk growing. "You are scared, aren't you? Scared that I will look prettier in my tuxedo than you will in your gown."

  That work, Hermione laughed.

  Hermione sighed and looked at me, "Well, that's no way in hell I'm letting you see me in the gown before the dance so you can just give up! Besides, it's like a wedding! The groom doesn't see the bride before the wedding!"

  "I don't remember proposing," I grinned.

  "That's because you know I'm just going to say no," Hermione smiled.

  "Well, for one thing, there's no need for me to marry you," I smiled pleasantly, "I already have a mother."

  "Are you implying I'm bossy?" Hermione cried.

  "Not bossy… more… well… ok… you are bossy, live with it… I do," I laughed.

 "I'm not bossy! I don't boss you around! I'm more like your conscience, I tell you what is the correct thing to do," Hermione said righteously.

  "See there you go again, you always think you are right," I said.

  I really didn't care about everything I said.

  I like Hermione bossy… even when she was bossing me.

  And the first time I realized that, I knew I was a goner.

  "Well, it could be because you are always wrong!" Hermione huffed.

  Normal guys would have back off by now.

  But I knew, I knew Hermione wasn't angry at all by what I said.

  Or even, darn it, offended.

  Her eyes sparkled in a special way, and her anger was more amusement.

 I couldn't wait to see her in the gown.

  I knew why she was so nervous and fidgety about it.

  I knew how vulnerable she felt in that gown.

  It exposed everything female about her that she has hidden so well to the world.

  "I like being wrong," I teased, "Because I like being corrected by you."

  It was like taking candy from a baby. So wrong, so easy, so fun.

  I watch as Hermione's face turned redder.

  I wonder what was cuter… angry Hermione or embarrassed Hermione?

  "You are just saying that to make my face red," I narrowed my eyes at Draco.

  "I say a lot of things to make your face red," Draco smirked, "And they all work. Seriously, you are too easy."

  "Well, I can't help it! I know what a good liar you are, yet my heart is weak and I choose to believe you like all foolish girls do," I sighed.

  We had reached our rooms.

  "Well if you were that foolish, I should certainly be able to kiss you more than 3 times by now…" Draco smiled.

  "Foolish and conservative, you really picked the cream of the crop," I smirked at Draco.

  "Are you going to go in right now?" Draco asked, leaning on my door.

  "Yes, I have homework." I smiled.

   "Ugh, you are really trying to kill the romantic mood, aren't you?" Draco scowled.

  "It's a gift," I mused.

  "No, talk to me for a while more. I rented a tuxedo! I bloody well deserve some company for that," Draco said, pulling me down to the floor.

  "What? We are just going to sit in the hallway? In front of our rooms?" I said, sitting besides Draco.

  "Pure genius, isn't it?" Draco smiled. "Maybe we can patent it."

 I rolled my eyes at Draco, "Is this a date?"

  "What?" Draco cried, surprised.

  "Well, I just realized we never had an actual date," I said.

  "Well, we sort of skipped the whole courtship part and went straight to the hating each other part," Draco said.

  "You want the courtship part?" Draco asked, his eyes were faintly curious.

  "Well, I don't think any girl likes to be treated like dirt," I said honestly, "I would like to be… well… treated nicely sometimes too."

  "You mean, I don't treat you well?" Draco asked.

  "Er… that is relative really, I see that you treat me better than other people, but as compared to normal human beings, the way you treat me is like… you want to kill me any moment," I laughed.

  "Ok, you want romantic?" Draco said. "Tell me your idea of a dream date."

  "Wow, there goes the surprise element," I laughed. "Well I don't have a dream date, but I did think something was cool…"

  Draco arched his eyebrow at me.

  "You will never do it."

  "Try me."

  "Well, I always liked the idea of someone serenading to me with a guitar…"

  Draco gagged.

  "Yeah, there goes my romantic notion."

  Draco looked wicked. "Seriously, roses I can do, guitar strumming? That's for sissies."

  "Yes, please continue trashing my dream." I said, leaning my head on the door.

  Draco turned to me and put one of his hands on my head and then pushed my head onto his shoulder, "There, that's as romantic as I can get."

  I laughed as I leaned on his shoulder, "Well this will do… for now."

The days flew by and it was finally the day of the big dance.

 I read the letters from Harry and Ron and had a good laugh over it.

 I felt really guilty too, since Harry and Ron were so sorry for picturing Draco and I together.

  And how everything they were sorry for… was unfortunately, true.

  Draco loved the letters and insisted on keeping one of them.

  I didn't really want to give it to him, since well Harry and Ron will certainly feel betrayed about it…

  But Draco brought up the renting tuxedo issue… and drove me bonkers over it…

  Seriously, if our relationship actually manages to carry on… he will bring this up every time he wants something his way.

   Besides, being extra nice to Harry and Ron since they were treating me extra nice for dreaming of Draco and me, I also had to fight off attempts of a make over by Parry.

  She hounded me every time she was free, to let her touch my face and hair.

 Of course, she never succeeded.

  And now, I look at myself in the mirror.

 I looked dreadful.

  There was a knock on my door.

 Draco.

  Well this is the moment, to see if he really likes me or not.

  When she stepped out of the door, suddenly it felt like I wasn't in Hogwarts anymore.

 I was at the gates of Heaven, and the loveliest angel was coming out to receive me.

 She was wearing a pure white spaghetti-strapped gown made of the softest material, silk? Chiffon? I don't know… it seemed fairy like… it was translucent and shimmered in the light… 

 Her gown sparkled with silver sequins everywhere and she wrapped a white silk shawl over her shoulders… you know how modest Hermione is…

  But it made her look more elegant.

  Hermione didn't do her hair… she let her golden brown curls cascade freely over her shoulders…

  But all that didn't matter…

 All that mattered was her radiant smile… her eyes… her wonderful brown eyes staring directly at me.

  "You are so beautiful," I simply said.

  "As are you," She smiled as I pinned the white lily corsage on her gown.

  "Are you the angel sent to save me to heaven? Or am I the devil here to tarnish and taint your soul, so you shall spend eternity with me in hell?" I smiled.

  "Shut up and kiss me," She grinned.

  And so the dark prince bent down and swept the little princess off her feet, giving her a kiss that would last her several lifetimes.

Too bad they couldn't have a happy ever after…

As in the distance, a white knight who had came to pick up the princess too… saw this very kiss…

 And froze.


	20. Fight, Punch, Drug

Hello! I know it has been a very long time since my last update. I'm having major exams, you see! The exams are still going on, but I decided to update a chapter.. because everybody is asking for one… and I just want to say that the story will have an ending!!! I'm not stopping.

Thanks guys for all the support!!! Hope you like this chapter… which is really very different from the rest… it's very segmented… and doesn't feel complete. It's sort of like a beginning of MANY things to come.

^_^

Chapter 20: Dancing in Punch

  "God."

   When I heard that voice, I immediately knew one thing.

   I was dead.

   I pulled away from Draco quickly, and turned to the owner of the voice.

  Still, I was wishing… he wasn't who I thought he would be.

  He was.

  Harry stared at me with utter disbelief. My heart ached when I saw in his eyes… that look… that look of total betrayal.

  "Tell me I didn't see what I saw," Harry said, standing far away from Draco and me.

   Harry's face was hard.

  I was scared. I didn't know what to do.

  Harry wasn't supposed to be here! He was supposed to meet me at the Great Hall.

  "Tell me and I will box Malfoy for you," Harry said, stressing on the word Malfoy.

  "Harry, I'm… sorry," I said, "I didn't want you to know it… like this."

  "_You_… want to box me?" Malfoy smirked.

Harry started moving towards us, clenching his fist.

 I immediately stood in front of Malfoy. "Stop it! Stop it! I'm not going to see the both of you fight. This is stupid."

  Harry looked at me disgustedly, "You want to know what's stupid? Stupid is coming here to pick up your dance date, who so happens to be your best friend, and to see her kissing the guy that she supposedly hated so much."

  "Hermione, you lied to me."

  I nodded my head, "Yes I did."

  "But…" I said in a helpless tone, "What did you expect me to say?"

  "It's not your fault. It's Malfoy's fault," Harry said angrily, and started charging towards Malfoy again.

 Malfoy started to crack his knuckles in anticipation.

  "All I ever wanted was to be with you… and be with Malfoy… and be with Ron… and hurt nobody," I said, a tear trickled down my cheek.

  "I thought I knew you," Harry said, with a touch of reproach and sadness in his voice.

  Harry gave me a last look then turned away. "Turns out, I never did."

  I wanted to chase after Harry, but Malfoy stopped me.

  And so did Harry's words.

  I, Hermione Granger, have single-handedly created a disaster.

   Draco looked at me, "You could have pretended it was a mistake."

   "And watch you and Harry fight?" I asked.

     "Plus you and I, that's not a mistake. It's just… a… impossibility." I sighed. "Harry hates me now. Could there be a better start to the dance?"

  "We still have Ron," Draco said in half-jest.

   For a moment, I just looked at Draco. "What would you have done if it was Crabbe or Goyle?"

  "Would you have pretended it was a mistake?" I asked.

  "I would have taken it as a sign," Draco said. 

   "A sign?" I asked, confused.

    "A sign that my death is near," Draco smiled.

    "Liar, you would have dumped me on the spot," I shook my head.

    "How can you be so sure of that?" Draco asked.

     "Because that's just your way of doing things. I probably wouldn't even feel angry. Because that's just what I expect you to do." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

  "My, you have very high expectations of me, don't you?" Draco said, shaking his head.

  "No, I just have low expectations of us," I said.

I looked at Hermione, for a moment I was unable to tell what she was thinking or feeling.

  "So what do you expect of us?" I asked, half in jest yet half serious.

  "Well, I certainly don't see marriage or children." Hermione laughed.

  "How do you think we will break up?" I asked, "Did you even think of that before?"

  Hermione's eyes held a vague expression. "Well, yes, I did think of it before. I was wondering whether I should dump you first or be dumped. Being dumped by you, must be the most humiliating thing in the world. It would be a sort of scar on me; I would never dare show to anybody."

  "God, if I was dumped by _you_. I would probably be disowned by my father if news leaked out," I laughed.

  "A very appealing thought I must add, but in the end I felt that it would be a mutual thing," Hermione said, nodding her head. "It's like we will know when the time comes."

  "You are making our relationship sound like a psychic," I said, shaking my head. 

  "Well it has certainly done wonders for my friendships," Hermione said wryly.

  "Would you like me to talk to Harry?" I asked, amused by the idea.

  Hermione looked at me half in horror. "With your knuckles?"

  "I was thinking of using the less effective but more civilized way, of yes, talking," I said, rolling my eyes.

  "He won't even talk to me, what makes you think he will talk to you?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes back at me.

  "Well, male ego?" I guessed.

  "I'm letting him cool off first… Harry will come around… he… has to!" Hermione said with not much conviction.

  "So are we still going to the dance, lady? With our clothes ready and all…" I asked Hermione, "Since you do look presentable for once…"

  Hermione clucked her tongue at me, "How can I say no? When you make it sound so romantic."

  I laughed as Hermione and I walked to the Great Hall.

 But I had that strange feeling….

  That feeling that perhaps the end was, indeed, near.

  "Hey, Seamus! Do you know where Ron is?" Harry asked, looking rather agitated.

  "Harry! You look mad! What's gotten into you?" Seamus said, looking at Harry's beetroot red face. 

  "Nothing really…" Harry said, in an uncomfortable manner, "Have you seen Ron? I have something to tell him."

  "Ron?" Seamus frowned. "Nope, not at all! Which is weird, since he promised to introduce his girlfriend, Alena to me."

 Harry frowned then said, "Thank anyway, Seamus."

  With that, his disappeared into the mass of people dancing.

  Hermione panicked at the very last moment, just as we were about to step into the Great Hall. "What if Harry is inside there?"

  "Well, then he would hopefully be happily dancing," I said sarcastically, "Just as we should be."

  "You don't see how bad this could be, don't you?" Hermione sighed. "Once we go in, people will surely start to well… sense something."

  "Really? Then they must have better sensors than I do, since I don't sense at all… any feelings from you." I said.

   Hermione stared at me, "Don't you care? I thought you would care about your reputation… I was only thinking about you."

  "Seriously, Herms, I don't. Everybody is probably too high to notice anyway. But right now, I just feel that I don't care. Maybe I want people to know that I like you," I said.

 "Are you drunk?" Hermione said, staring closer at my eyes.

  "I'm sober, Hermione. If I was drunk, I would be puking on you right now," I said, sighing.

  "Was that you being romantic just now?" Hermione said, unbelievably. "I don't believe this."

  "It must be the rented tuxedo," I said, pulling at the tuxedo collar. "I told you to let me wear my own."

  Hermione smiled, "That was sweet. Honest, it was. But you are going to regret it when people finds out about us."

  "Really?" I said with a malicious smile.

 Suddenly, I had the curiosity to find out.

 "Yes," Hermione said, "Are you sure you are able to live without a fan base?"

  She laughed. 

  I poked her on the nose, "There's only one thing I can't live without… and I'm poking it right now."

  Hermione blinked, probably shocked again by what I just said.

  It must be the air or something… I was saying things that my normal IQ would never allow.

  But whatever… today was the dance… 

   "I… need punch," Hermione said.

  "Yes, yes, I need punch," Hermione repeated herself and quickly entered the Great Hall.

  Not looking at me for an instance.

  I laughed as I followed behind her, "Get one for me too, dear."

  Hermione quickened her steps.

 "Coco, what are you doing?" Pansy said, as she watch Coco take out a satchel from her purse.

  "I'm going to drug Draco," Coco said nonchalantly as if she just said she was going to go powder her nose.

  "That's insane," Pansy said and tried to grab the satchel Coco was holding.

  "Perhaps, but it's fun," Coco said, looking back at the buffet table. "There he is, with that brown mouse."

  "Granger?" Pansy asked, scrunching her nose. "I don't like that girl."

  Coco nodded her head, "She probably did something to get stuck with Draco. That cunning minx!"

 Pansy looked a little interested in the satchel Coco was holding now, "So how are you going to drug Draco?"

 Coco smiled, "Easy. Just pour this in his drink. Then voila, his drugged."

  Pansy frowned, "I don't think it's that easy to drug Draco's drink. Besides, what are you going to do with Draco? His stuck 3m from that granger girl remember?"

  Coco smiled, "I have thought of that."

 Pansy's eyes widened, "Oh really?"

  "Yes, you see somebody told me how to break the spell that is holding Draco and Hermione together," Coco smiled proudly. "It was used for another pair of students a long time ago too."

  Coco bent down and whispered into Pansy's ear.

 Pansy's eyes widened even more. "My, that's brilliant!"

  "Want to help?" Coco smiled wickedly, "I shall let you have Draco too."

  Pansy smiled, pleased. "Just tell me what to do."


	21. A Fool's Kiss

Haha, I'm wondering how to start this chapter. Should I start as always by apologizing for the late update? Well, I do apologise, I hope this chapter makes up for it. A late merry Christmas to everyone and a happy new year!

This chapter is different, I think it's the chapter that will sets things into motion as we move towards the end! Like, I said sometime earlier, this story shall end in no more than 8 chapters. If I do use more than 8 chapters, well I guess I would have to do a forfeit of some kind! 

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 21: A Fool's Kiss

 "Hermione!" 

 I turned around, a little surprised to see that the strange excited voice belonged to Patty. Patty? Being happy to see me? Was this a dream?

  "I need to talk to you!" Patty cried, hooking her hand around my elbow.

  I was shocked now, to say the least. Patty? Being friendly to me? And oblivious to Draco? Was the Great Hall some kind of parallel universe?

  Draco looked amused. "I shall go take the punch."

 He gave a mischievous smile to me and went off to the buffet table.

  "So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked Patty, curious.

  Patty, however, was not looking at me at all. She seemed to be giving some kind of signal far away.

  "Come along now," Patty said simply as she pulled me through the crowd. "Don't look alarm, I won't pull you 3m away from Draco… not yet anyway."

 One of my eyebrows arched up. This better be good.

  "Hello, Draco."

  I turned to the direction of the voice. "Why, hello, chocolate girl. I can't seem to find the punch bowl. Do you know where it is?"

  "You can have my cup," The chocolate girl smiled alluringly at me. "The name's Coco."

 "Right… Coco," I said, pretending I remembered. "I need more than one cup and I hate saliva."

 I sniffed at the cup. "Besides, this cup is drugged."

  "Drats," Coco said, but she didn't seem the least surprised. "I knew I couldn't fool you that way."

  "I'm afraid I have more experience in drugging than you," I said coolly, then turned around to ask somebody else where the mysterious punch bowl was.

  "Draco, would you like to know how to break the spell between you and that brown girl?" Coco asked in a velvety tone.

  I turned back to face her. "I do hate the smirk on your face. And how do you even know how to break it?"

  "I have my sources, believe it or not. This is the third time this spell has been used in Hogwarts history," Coco said sweetly, "The antidote to this spell I think you will find most interesting."

  "Do tell," I smiled, "Or do you want to drug me first?"

  "Kiss me and I'll kiss and tell," Coco smiled sultrily.

  "Patty, what do you have to say to me?" I said, impatient.

  Patty had spent more time looking around the hall, then looking at me directly.

  "I'm sorry," Patty said, she was beaming in the most idiotic way. "I just wanted to compliment you on how lovely you look tonight."

  "What?" I cried astonished.

  "Yes, you look… er… wonderful," Patty said sweetly.

  But again, her face was turned in another direction.

  "I see," I said, turning my face in the same direction as Patty. "How wonderful I must look there too."

  Patty turned back to me, a little embarrassed. "Let's go find Draco now."

  I was slightly confused to say the least. I felt like I was being tricked or something. "Er… ok."

  And yet again, I followed Patty through the crowds. 

This was definitely not how I imagined I would be spending the dance, following Patty around the dance floor.

 "You are slutty, aren't you?" I laughed.

  "From you, I take it as a compliment," Coco beamed. "So do you accept?"

  I paused for a moment. Hermione won't like this one bit. Heck, she will kill me if she finds out.

  "The girl's not here." Coco smiled, "Come on, be a man, be quick."

  I rolled my eyes. "This must be the weirdest deal I ever made."

  I bent down and kissed Coco's lips lightly.

  Shockingly, Coco held my head strongly and kissed back.

  This woman was a maniac.

  "Oh god," Patty said, in a very happy tone. "Draco's rather a playboy isn't he?"

  I was about to ask Patty why she said that when I came face to face with a vision of my date kissing a beautiful blonde girl passionately.

  "My…" I couldn't even finish a sentence.

  I turned away quickly, before Patty could see the first tear drop down my cheeks.

  I froze. I heard Hermione's voice.

  I pushed Coco away immediately.

 "Damn it," I muttered as I saw Hermione running towards the Great Hall entrance through the crowds.

  I glared at Coco and she stiffened visibly. "Well, there you have it."

  "Have it?" I asked coldly.

  "Yes, there are only two ways for the spell to be broken. For the person who cast it, to break it. Or for the two people involved in this spell to hate each other so utterly that the bond is broken, because that would mean there is no hope at all that the two enemies can be friends." Coco said, smiling contentedly. 

 "As you can see… the spell is broken."

 "Don't you ever dare let me see you again," I said in my iciest tone as I took a step towards Coco. "I don't hit woman, but for you I shall make an exception."

  With that, I turned around to chase the girl for whom I had hurt deeply by my careless reckless act.

  The spell was broken. Her heart was broken.

  But I'll be damned if I let her go just like that.


	22. The door to her heart

Okie. Yes, super late update. Hahs. 5 months?! Okie, better late than never right? Have really been busy. But the reviews just make me want to post up a chapter. YES, I'm completing this story, even over my dead body. I'm a bit rusty, but hope you guys like this chapter. Slowly, but SURELY, this story is coming to a close. 

_He kissed her._

I wiped the tears that kept flowing down my cheeks.

I was so foolish.

He didn't like me. I was just another girl. Just like the rest. He only played with me, because I was _there._

I thought of my Dad, how he left mum, just like that.

It's all the same. Love is just a game you play, and when you win, it no longer becomes a fun. The challenge is gone.

Draco didn't like me.

I was just another toy, play-thing.

What a fool, Hermione.

What a fool.

"Hermione?"

He knocked furiously on the door.

I closed my ears, I can't hear anything again.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione! I know you're in there!" I cried, banging the door heatedly.

She's ignoring me.

"Hermione, you got to listen to me!"

I gave a cry of frustration and with a large heave; I use the whole force of my body to bang the door open.

It fell open.

Hermione stared at me.

She was in a fetal position, all scrunched up, tearing all over.

I'm so sorry.

"I didn't kiss Coco."

She turned away.

"It was a transaction. I wanted to break the spell! I didn't want the two of us to be connected!"

She was drawing away.

"Don't you see? I wanted to know that our relationship was more than two beings stuck, with no choice, together. I wanted to know if we could be together even if we were separated! I wanted us to be together not because of the spell!"

I almost screamed, exasperated.

She stared at me.

I waited with bated breath.

"We are now two separate entities are you happy?"

The cool tone of her voice scared me.

"I…"

I almost said I love you.

But did i?

I don't know.

"I care for you," I said, almost choking.

"I didn't want it to be this way. You see, the kiss with Coco, wasn't a kiss. It wasn't a kiss like our kiss."

It was no use.

I could see the hollowness in her eyes. Something had died.

She wasn't listening.

"I CARE for you, could you please just look at me? Don't turn away. Don't turn deaf at me. Don't treat me like I'm leprosy. Don't turn me away… don't… not for that KISS. That Kiss that wasn't a kiss, because I care for you."

A Malfoy begging - Imagine that.

---------------------------------------------------

I looked at Malfoy, his handsome pale face begging, pleading with me.

How could I not care for him?

If I did not care, I wouldn't be crying.

I wouldn't be bleeding, staining my body with invisible blood stains.

I love him.

Yes, I think I do.

Because that could be the only reason I hurt so much.

"Go away," the words came out of my mouth painfully, "Please."

I watch the hurt in Draco's eyes.

This never-ending circle of hurt and pain, when will it end?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go away,"

She pleaded.

"Go away,"

She pleaded.

What happens when you realize the most painful thing, most terrible thing to befall the one you love/care, is you?

What can you do?

Pick up the broken pieces of your heart, that you know can never be pieced back together again, and try to take out the pieces that puncture her heart.

I walked up to Hermione slowly.

I could see the fear growing in her face.

Slowly, I bend down over her.

My hand lifted her face, face me.

I wiped the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," I said softly and kissed her forehead lightly.

She said nothing as I walked towards the door.

She said nothing as I turned one last time to face her as I closed the door.

I saw her eyes, brown stars that lit up my nights.

They were sorrowful.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I love you.

I love Draco.

If love was a feeling, this was it.

Or was this merely all an illusion?

When Draco wiped my tears away, the ache left, only to be replaced with a more biting, stronger burning of the heart… and _yearning_.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I faced the door.

I sighed and sunk down to the floor.

Stupid Draco.

What were you thinking?

That's it. You weren't thinking!

Hermione's may be lost forever.

The door, like this door, in her heart closed forever – to you.


	23. Uprooting

Look! One month! hahs! I know it's hard for people to believe, but I REALLY plan to finish the story. Really! I definitely will! And for readers of my other fic, 7 Days of Hell, I'm going to complete that too. But you see, it's very hard to update sometimes… you have to have THAT feeling. I can't describe it. Anyway, thank you guys so so much for the nice feedback! It makes me feel better, since my writing is kind of rusty. Also I feel very happy when I hear about people reading the 22 chapters all in one go, I wonder what's the feeling like?

Chapter 23: Uprooting

It all seems to be like a dream, a sort of music rhapsody that ended. Perhaps quite abruptly, but it was inevitable… the ending.

All traces all it seems to have left, except the stained tears on my cheeks and my crack in my heart.

I looked into the mirror; I was trying to find the girl before Draco.

Hermione BD (Before Draco), who was she?

I touched the ends of my hair. It has grown long, much longer than the jagged ends at the start of the year.

Slowly, my lips began to edge upwards. I was forming a smile.

No, I don't want to become the Hermione before Draco.

I took the hairbrush from the table and started brushing my hair in front of the mirror. Anybody who saw me would be spooked since I would look like a female ghost.

I can't express what I'm feeling right now. Limbo?

Yes, I feel like a phantom. I'm substanceless.

I'm aching… I'm aching…

I'm in love with Draco, who _thinks_ he cares for me.

The hairbrush reached a knot in my hair.

I tugged at it, but it wouldn't come loose.

It looks like I have to cut it.

Then it hit me, split-second.

Maybe the only way is to uproot Draco completely from my heart.

Only t hen, will I be able to grow again.

I stared at the knot in my hair.

-----------------------------------------------------

I winced slightly, the sunlight coming through the small window was almost blinding.

So it was morning.

I winced even more, at the thought of last night.

God, I'm an idiot.

My fingers touch my lips.

The lips that kissed Hermione's forehead.

I remember the look!

The way she looked at me, she begged me to leave her because I caused her to ache so much.

She doesn't believe I care for her.

I look into her eyes, and I saw that she felt for me. Maybe she even loved me.

It hurt her so much that someone she cared so much could care for her and yet still hurt her.

The fact that Hermione doesn't trust me anymore hurt, hurt a lot.

Hermione thinks she sees everything and knows everything.

But then how can she miss the pained look in my eyes?

The equally pleading look I gave her when I told her I _cared_?

There was a sudden knock on my door.

I was astonished. Who could it be?

Although the beating of my heart, was telling me maybe it was Hermione.

I opened the door to find myself face to face with Professor McGonagall.

She beamed at me, "Miss Granger has informed me this morning that the two of you have become friends and broken the spell! Congratulations."

I looked blank.

"You may choose to continue living here or return to the Slytherin dorms. Ms Granger has returned to her Gryffindor dorms," Professor McGonagall said, "Now you better get ready for classes. Although classes start later today due to the ball last night, you don't want to be late!"

I nodded weakly as McGonagall walked off.

I waited until she was out of sight before I ran to Hermione's room.

She was _gone_.

----------------------------------------------

I smiled as Ron ran towards me. He has heard about me returning to the Gryffindor dorms. Almost the whole school has heard that the punishment between Draco and me was over.

I looked around, Harry was not around. So I presume Harry has not spoken to Ron?

I felt a pang of sadness in my heart.

Then, another person pounced on me.

It was Parry, right next to her was Neville.

I felt another stab in my heart. I was being silly, I shook my head.

"That's awesome, Hermione! You finally got rid of that twit!" Ron chirped happily as he took my bags for me.

"Yeah," I said, trying to squeeze a smile.

"Stupid Harry disappeared to nowhere! I haven't seen him since last night before the ball when he went to pick you up!" Ron continued, as he started regaling me about his date.

Parry on the other hand, was observing me from head to toe; it was as if she sensed something wrong.

She touched my hair. "Hey, there's a knot! Do you want me to cut it for you later?"

For a moment, my eyes were slightly alarmed. "No!"

"No," I smiled embarrassed as I touched the knot. "I'll…er… do it myself."

Ron shrugged and continued talking about his wonderful date while Parry messed with Neville's hair.

I'll do it myself, slowly, step by step.


	24. A Few Seconds of Eternity

Hello My Dearest Readers,

Hello My Dearest Readers,

This update may be a shock or a pleasant surprise? I hope it is a pleasant surprise. It has been four years. I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave it hanging like this, although it's comforting to read from some reviews that they like how the story stood at chapter 23.

It has been so long and yet I never quite forgot this story. I am so amazed at the reviews that came in the last four years, always reminding me and pleading for me to finish this story. This story does have an ending and it deserves one, doesn't it?

I'm a little afraid since I'm so much older now and so rusty in writing. But really, because of the heartfelt reviews, I shall try my best to update this story. So, Hello, Yes, I'm Alive and I hope you are doing well too!

P.S. To make up for the really long wait, I wrote the chapter as long as I could.

**Chapter 24: A Few Seconds of Eternity **

_**Hermione**_

Harry treated me quite coolly in the first few days since I officially "returned" to Gryffindor. He never told Ron about what he had seen that night… about Draco… and Ron was too raptured with Alena to notice that Harry and me were not quite the same.

Although I did want to explain to Harry about… it all, I was secretly relieved that he did not broach the topic. Draco, the new He shall not be named. My feelings for Draco was not just a knot in my hair, but a wound so tender I didn't even dare to feel its edges.

The curse that held Draco and me within a 3 m circumference had now changed to one in which I could not bear to be near him within a 3 m circumference. I made swift turns in corridors every time I spied a blonde hair in the crowd and my heart lurched every time I felt him near.

I have not seen Draco's face for a week, but still I can see his face when I close my eyes. His presence is that marked in my head. He is always there in my mind's eye.

I sometimes wonder if this is Draco's last kindness to me. By avoiding me as much as I avoid him. But I laughed, because not only is that foolish thinking, it is wishful thinking – that my presence actually affects him.

Harry and I sit quietly at the table in Gryffindor's common room, supposed to do our assignments, but our heads were both lost in our own thoughts.

Harry raised his head suddenly. "I hope Alena likes the present Ron got her."

Ron was not with us as he was busily being a dutiful boyfriend. "I'm sure she does," my voice had an envious tone I could not hide.

"Do you envy Ron and Alena?" Harry asked.

"You don't?" I asked back with a smile.

Harry didn't answer but gave me a thoughtful look. I smiled and said, "Perhaps it's because you still haven't met love, or more likely you don't desire romantic love now."

"And you do?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I want love. I want simple love. Simple ordinary love!" I smiled. "So simple and so ordinary, no one else would notice or want. Like a glass of water. A useful household object. I want a love so daily and so necessary."

Harry didn't say anything, so I continued. "The kind of love I can tell my best friends about… like it's the best thing that happened to me… the kind of love that doesn't have to be a secret."

Harry looked deep into my eyes. "Was he that important to you?"

I look into Harry's eyes, just as deep, just as sincere. "He still is."

Harry's face recoiled slightly from the shock.

I reached out for his hand and he did not recoil this time. "But Harry, you and Ron, are just as important. Or maybe more so. I cannot imagine my life without you guys and I don't want to. Him, on the other hand, I cannot imagine a life with him."

Harry looked like he wanted to ask more for a moment but decided not to. He patted my hand. "I'll always be here, Hermione."

I laughed and laughed. And in that moment of laughter, I momentarily forgot about the sadness. The sadness of loving someone who could never love you back, the sadness of loving someone you could never trust, the sadness of loving.

"Thank you, Harry," I smiled and really meant it.

Still, nothing could have prepared me for what happened the next day.

Draco _got_ a new girlfriend.

_**Draco**_

Everyone thinks Tiffany is my new girlfriend. The stupidity that surrounds me is overwhelming. Why would I ever like a girl who "customizes" her robes with lace and swarovski crystals so that it will be fit for a princess?

She is only a tool. The only reason I can stand her fluttering (yes, fluttering, can that bloody girl stop fanning herself with her pink handkerchief every five seconds? Does she think she is a butterfly?) is because she, slytherin pure blood at that, is a muggle boy band lover. To be more precise, she has a huge collection of useless muggle paraphernalia – all the romantic movies, love songs, love poems – everything muggles associate and use to get love.

Tiffany tries to stand closer to me and I glare at her. She flutters away slightly. She tells me yesterday she worries that my fan club tried to poison her. I silently pray for them to succeed.

Just like the past seven days since the spell broke, I spied Hermione silently from across the Dining Hall. I do so only for a few seconds each time so she won't ever notice, so I can't hurt her more, if even for just a few seconds.

_**Hermione**_

"Eugh!" Ron cries and almost spits out his bacon. "It's His and Her Dark Majesties."

I turn to catch what Ron was referring to. It was Him…. And Her… How can anyone not spot her? Her robes even glitters. Her expression looks devoid of intelligence, but there is no missing it – the adoration. She practically feeds on his every word.

It hurts. I want to look away. I wish she wasn't so pretty. But as if the world's orbit was flowing in my direction, His eye catches my eye.

It hurts. I will myself to turn away. But I cannot.

A few seconds of eternity passes and he turns away first.

I never imagined my heart could hurt even more. But _it could_.

Harry has been watching me. He can see my hurt. Before I could muster an _I'm alright_, he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the dining hall.

"I'm alright, Harry, I'm alright, I'm alright," I said repeatedly as if I could actually become alright if I chant it quick and often enough.

Harry pulls me into an empty classroom. "Ron must be freaking out now!" I cried.

Harry hugs me. "You can cry, Hermione, you can cry. I have been wanting to tell you that for the longest time."

I am slightly surprised by the hug, but also comforted. "Thank you, Harry, really. I'm ok, we better go back…"

Harry says seriously and softly in my ear. "Hermione, let me be your useful household object."

I freeze. I beat Harry loudly on his back. "Don't be silly. You don't like me, Harry. Not that way."

Harry pulls back and looked seriously at me. "Not now, but I think I can Hermione. I believe I can."

I look at Harry, almost resigned. His face is so serious and sincere. I cannot fault him for his lofty thoughts – he is so used to rescuing people. He really wants to save me. I am almost touched by his beautiful puppy dog eyes.

I am lost. Is it wrong to feel this way? To want this pain to stop? To want to be saved?

"I don't know, Harry," I say as I lean my head on his shoulder. "I don't know anything anymore."

When it comes to love, even a genius will fail.


End file.
